Don't Judge a book by its cover
by Killarthe4th
Summary: Modern AU. Mostly moments during their high school life. Cordelia and Robin both hide a side of themselves they don't want others to find out about. (Parody of Horimiya) (AH THE COVER!) Announcement at the end.
1. Secrets

Hope you guys enjoy reading this! I was testing out a new writing style so do tell me if its a bit weird or anything!

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

Cordelia tilted her head to get a better view outside the window as her classroom started to fill up. **I'm sure everyone has a side of themselves they don't want other people to see.** She twirled a pen robotically as she waited for the start of a new school day. _I don't think my friends would believe it if they saw me outside of school._

"Morning Cordy!"

Cordelia smiled as her friend walked towards her desk. "Good morning Lissa."

"I had no idea we had English first period today!" Lissa wailed, "Lemme copy your nooootes!" she half demanded half pleaded. She looked like she was close to crying.

"Huh?" Cordelia exclaimed in surprise "You forgot to study the book again!?"

"I'm sorry!" She clapped her hands in front of her face "I promise this will be the last time!"

After some more pestering on Lissa's end Cordelia finally gave up.

"Fine, I guess there's no helping it… here, notes." She surrendered her notebook, "Do you need a pencil or anything else?"

"Thanks! I'll pay you back someohow!" snatching the notebook out of her hands immediately, she grabbed a pencil and started scribbling down the answers.

 **(A few minutes passed…)**

"Ah-" Lissa started "By the way…"

"Yes?" Cordelia looked up from her phone, pausing mid text.

Lissa stopped writing "One of my friends from another school asked for your number." Looking at Cordelia expectantly "Can I tell him?"

"Tell him if he doesn't come and ask me directly, he want get it" Cordelia stated, looking back at her phone and finishing off her text. "I mean he should at least have the guts to ask me myself right?"

"Aww, again?" Lissa moaned stretching her arms "you say that every time I ask!" her arm knocked the eraser that she was using off the table. Grabbing the attention of a boy in their class, who bent over and picked it up.

"Cordelia" Said redhead looked over from her phone and took in the appearance of the bystander. He wore Ylisse High's standard boy's uniform. A blue blazer and a purple tie with black trousers. His hair was pitch black and thick, falling around and between his eyes and obscuring his ears from view. His hair easily fell past his chin. He also wore a pair of glasses. Overall he looked like the typical shady and antisocial nerd. "You dropped your eraser." He stated as he stretched out his hand.

"Oh-" Cordelia replied in surprise "Th-thanks…" he placed it in her open palm and walked away. Both Lissa and Cordelia stared slightly as he sat back down in his seat 2 rows away from them.

"Robin seems pretty dark, doesn't he?" Lissa asked, biting slightly on her mechanical pencil before shrugging "Though I guess that's nothing new…" she went back to her task of copying the notes, "He's like an Otaku or a shut in, something like that"

"Uhhh so something along the lines of Moe stuff right?" Cordelia tested the word, the word foreign to her "Like he's holding a figure of some anime girl and grinning right?"

"Yeah just like that!" Lissa nodded vigorously "Don't you think so too, Cordy?"

"I try not to judge people just on their outer appearances Lissa…" She sighed.

"Never mind that! More importantly," Lissa grinned "I was gonna go to karaoke tonight with the rest of the gang. Do you want to come?"

"Ah…" Cordelia shook her head slowly "Sorry, I can't…"

"Aw, but you never can!" Lissa wailed as she handed her the notebook back.

Cordelia Grinned sheepishly before turning back to the window. _As long as you don't try to find out, you may never see someone's true self._ The teacher made himself known and class began. _That's typically how it is. …Of course, it's not like it's any different for me._

 ** _(_ After school)**

"See you Cordy! Next time let's go together!" Lissa waved as she and her friends went off to goof around and sing Karaoke. Cordelia waved back and started walking home.

After arriving home Cordelia wasted no time, she quickly changed into more casual clothes, a long sleeved shirt and a denim skirt with black leggings and black flats. She also washed off her makeup before she pulled her vibrant red hair into a neat bun; she then went into the closet and pulled out a vacuum cleaner and a duster. She made quick work, cleaning the house vigorously. **Ever since I was little, both my parents have been busy with work** _._ "Crap, I need to go pick up Severa soon…" Cordelia muttered. After vacuuming the living room she grabbed her keys and started walking towards the kindergarten that Severa goes to.

 **(A couple minutes later)**

"You're late Cordy!" Severa exclaimed pouting "all the other kids already went home!"

"Sorry-sorry" Cordelia ruffled her little sisters hair before kneeling in front of her, "how about I make hamburgers for dinner tonight?"

"Really?" Severa's pout quickly became a full blown smile, before shrinking when she caught herself, "You were still late!"

"How about I make you extra for tonight's dessert?" Cordelia hoped to briber her into forgiving her.

Not able to contain her happiness Severa threw her hands into the air "Yay!"

"Good" Cordelia smiled as she stood up "Let's go home Severa"

On the way home Cordelia made sure to hold Severa's hand. _**It's my job to take care of my little sister, so I never have time to do anything with friends after school.**_ Her train of thought was derailed by a group of friends walking past them.

"You wanna check out that store that was in that magazine?" Friend A asked.

"But, like everyone is gonna be there!" Friend B replied.

"I heard Staffers there are really hot!" Friend C Supplied.

"Oh, really?" Both Friend A and B asked now looking very excited.

Cordelia stared at them in curiosity …I've _gotten used to it, so it's nothing unusual._ She continued walking as Severa tugged on her arm. _Though still… I hope none of my friends end up seeing me like this._

This was her daily life.

 **(A few days later)**

Cordelia had just finished drying the laundry when she heard the front door open, she was carrying a laundry basket as she walked past the front door of their home.

"Cordyyy" Severa called from the door

"Ah" Cordelia walked past and looked towards her sister, "Welcome home, Seve… -ra." Shock rippled through her face as she her brain processed the view before her. Severa had a bloody nose, it was dripping rather far down her face but it looked like it was mostly dry by this point. Cordelia failed to notice that Severa was holding onto the hand of a teenage boy.

"Severa!" Cordelia finally exclaimed dropping her basket of laundry, "What in the world happened to you!?"

"I fell down" Severa replied calmly, dismissing the fear on Cordelia's face

"Are you ok?" Cordelia asked as she quickly went into the kitchen to get a towel and wet the end of it to help remove the dried blood "Did you not have a handkerchief" She kneeled down and started wiping Severa's face.

"Um excuse me…" The boy asked, drawing the attention of Cordelia (Finally), scratching the back of his head as he watched Cordelia fret over Severa before gesturing at the kid "She seems fine, so I guess I'll head out."

 _Crap I completely ignored him!_ "Um, thank you so much for your help!" Cordelia was panicking because she was so rude to the one who actually brought Severa home when she was injured.

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off "See you." Turning around he was about to leave but Severa reached out and grabbed his shirt.

"Severa?" Cordelia asked whilst the teen turned around and looked at the kid.

"Mister, could you stay please?" Severa mumbled with her eyes downcast hoping that it would somehow encourage the teen to say longer.

"What? But…" He protested slightly looking surprised.

"No, um, it's fine!" Cordelia cut him off "Come in!" Beaming at him she continued "Anyway, I'd like to thank you." She looked almost desperate as he tried to protest some more "Please!"

He gave up, not wanting to make her feel bad. He followed her into the living room while she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Giving him some time to look around the room, it was relatively simple, a small table big enough to fit four people, a couch in front of the TV and several plants around the house. He would have looked around longer but Cordelia came back with two cups of coffee and one cup of orange juice for Severa.

"Sorry about this..." he said staring at his cup.

"No, it's fine" Cordelia replied as she finally got to take in her guest's appearance. _So many piercings_ , he looked quite intimidating at first glance, his long black hair was styled so that it wouldn't fall in front of his ears, effectively showcasing his piercings. He was wearing a gray t-shirt with purple lines alongside a collared button up black shirt, his eyes were chocolate brown and she caught herself staring into his eyes before looking away. He was very handsome, but somewhere in her mind she thought he looked very familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on who she thought he was.

"Do you not like coffee mister?" Severa asked innocently, seeing as he hadn't touched his cup yet.

"Nope I actually love coffee" He replied with a smile.

"So how did you run into Severa anyways?" Cordelia asked after taking a few sips of her coffee.

"Well, I was just minding my own business when this dog started barking around a fence." He took a sip then continued "I think she got scared of the dog and tripped over." Turning and looking towards Severa "That's how I ran into her."

"Ah, so that explains the nosebleed…" Cordelia apologized again "Sorry to cause you all this trouble!"

"It wasn't much of a problem really, Severa seems to be quite a level headed kid" He looked over and ruffled her hair a bit, "She had no problem telling me her name and address"

"Oh really?" Cordelia asked surprised "She normally kind of air-headed…"

After taking another sip of his drink he casually remarked "Still, its pretty impressive that you're able to run this whole house by yourself." Looking around he added on "I'm surprised Cordelia"

"No, Really-" She started before she realized, _WAIT I never told him my name, WHAT IS GOING ON._ Her mouth opened and closed, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"Hm?" he wondered aloud "You are Cordelia, right? From the class A?"

"WHA-" Still in shock Cordelia slammed the table in surprise before she finally found her voice to confirm "Y-y…Yes that's me, but…" She hesitated before asking "Uh, do you go to my school?" She was very scared at this point because she didn't have any make-up on.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He finally revealed his name "I'm in the same class as you. I'm Robin."

 _WAIT WAIT WAIT HOLD UP,_ she was still wrapping her head around the revelation. _THIS CUTE PUNK LOOKING GUY IS ROBIN?!_ She honestly couldn't believe it almost but he didn't look like he was lying. _THE ONLY SIMILARITY I SEE IS HAIR COLOR._

"Anyways I must thank you for the coffee Cordelia, but I have to go now" as if he hadn't just revealed a large secret he finished the rest of his drink.

"I'll show you out Robin!" Severa stated before grabbing his hand and leading him to the door, leaving Cordelia to stare at the seat which had been occupied by her classmate.

She blinked before groaning in frustration, she buried her face in her hands and stayed like that until Severa came back.

"I want Robin to come again!" Severa said with a smile as she fiddled with her empty glass. "You can make him come over again, right sis?"

"Sure" Cordelia mumbled, she slapped herself awake before settling to prepare dinner. _I'll sort this out tomorrow!_

 **(The next day)**

It was in the middle of lunch break. Cordelia has been pretty depressed for most of the day, making a face as if she was having a major stomach ache. The cause of the problem? Robin was looking like a gloomy and shady person (He currently had his head buried in a book) and she couldn't wrap her head around his appearance at her home yesterday. Her friends were starting to worry.

"Cordy… your face is really scary…" Lissa enquired as chose her words carefully, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she replied nonchalantly, still staring at Robin (Others assumed that she was staring outside)

"R-really?" Lissa pressed on.

Cordelia didn't reply, she was deep in thought. _Was that really him the same person? I still can't believe it…_ Looking back at her desk she shoved her face into her open palms. _But more importantly HE SAW ME WITHOUT MY MAKEUP…_ She started trembling slightly in sadness _not even Lissa or Sumia's seen me that way…_

"Co-Cordy are you really ok?" Lissa asked again, worry laced into her words.

Another boy in their class, Stahl looked at Lissa and whispered "Did something happen to Cordelia?"

"I'm not sure" She whispered back.

While the two of them were discussing the possible implications or causes of her sadness Cordelia stared at Robin once more, in hopes of grabbing his attention. However he was too engrossed into his book and had not looked up for the entire lunch break. _It's kind of hard to go and talk to him…_ she thought as she peered at him through her arms again. After a couple of minutes she finally summoned enough courage to walk up and talk to him. When she stood up Lissa and Stahl stopped whispering and stare at her.

"Uh-" Lissa started "Cordelia?" She asked as Cordelia walked towards Robin.

"Robin…" Cordelia asked "Can I talk to you?"

"Um, Sure Cordelia" he said as he gestured for her to lead the way, assuming she didn't want to talk in the classroom where all her friends would see.

A bit surprised Cordelia guided him to the stairs down the corridor and stared out the window. Robin awkwardly stood next to her. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked, confused as to why she would want to talk to him at school.

 **(a short explanation later)**

"Wait…I can come over again?" Robin asked feeling very surprised

"I'm not the one who wants it!" She quickly denied, a small blush appearing on her face unseen by Robin, "Its Severa!" She took a deep breath before continuing "Severa said she wanted to thank you properly for helping her yesterday"

"Really?" He asked still feeling surprised, he grinned sheepishly before saying "Maybe I should buy her a picture book or something."

"No, its fine, you don't have to go that far" although she muttered under her breath "Ah it's nice though… Severa would be so happy."

"I'm kind of surprised…" he stated

"By what?" Cordelia asked.

"That you actually came to talk to me." He replied with sad honesty "I figured after yesterday… that you would do your best to avoid me." His smile transformed into a sad one.

"Why would I do that?" Cordelia asked in confusion, Robins face contorted in shock. "I mean, sure, it was a little creepy, and I was a bit surprised." She blushed slightly remembering yesterday "you were completely different from how you are at school." Taking a deep breath she continued "But that's no different from me, anyway. It's not enough reason for me to avo-" She stopped when she saw Robin blushing slightly. Slightly put off she asked "What are you blushing about...?"

"Uh- I'm not used to this kind of thing…" He admitted sheepishly, "It's kind of awkward" He genuinely smiled at her "But thanks!"

 _Ah… Robin's actually smiling for once… It isn't bad…_ "You ought to put your hair up like that all the time! And take your glasses off!" she advised.

"Yeah…" Robin visibly flinched before adding on "But then the piercings would be pretty visible…"

How many of those do you even have?" Cordelia asked, she remembered not seeing all of them.

"Eight, I think" He admitted casually, Cordelia looked visibly shocked, "I have 4 on each ear"

After a good minute of silence Cordelia finally said "I think that's a few too many…"

"Yeah, that's what my mom said." Robin replied, a faint smile etched on his face.

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, Robin decided to head over after school to entertain Severa while Cordelia started work on the house again.

 **(A few more visits later)**

Cordelia pondered what she's learned so far about Robin. Having been over at her house a lot of times she's learned a couple of things. 1. He isn't an otaku, he just reads a lot of things (and by association he reads manga as well) 2. His family runs a cake shop. 3. He did his piercings himself, with a safety pin, in middle school. However the most recent thing she learned is…

 _He isn't very good at studying._ She thought as she held two exam papers in her hand, both scoring at about 60 points out of 100. Severa sat on his lap whilst he looked through Cordelia's papers.

"Wow Cordelia you're amazing!" He announced in surprise "You've gotten almost all 90's!"

"I'm- not really-" Cordelia blushed slightly trying to deny the claim. Quickly she directed the topic of the conversation towards Robin. "Aren't people with glasses typically quiet and good at school stuff?" It was stereotypical but she thought it was true.

"Are they?" Robin asked nonchalantly, effectively shutting down Cordelia's argument.

"What are these?" Severa asked looking up at Robin.

"These are Finals!" He told her with energy "If you fail them, you have to take a make-up test!"

"Pfff" Cordelia sniggered "It's not something you'd understand yet" trying hard not to laugh.

"I DO TOO!" Severa yelled looking angry.

"Then how about this? Let's find the range of X" Cordelia said smugly as she pointed at a domain and range question.

"Uh- X?" Severa asked hopelessly.

"You'd better pay attention, this is the most basic of the basics!" Cordelia announced with the air of a teacher.

"Hmmf" Severa pouted before looking in another direction. This caused Robin to laugh at the scene. However his laughter was short lived, Cordelia looked at him disapprovingly. "Someone who can't do the basic of the basics shouldn't be laughing…" She said in a total deadpan.

Robin looked as if he had been punched real hard in the gut as he tried to recover, "But you can still graduate as long as you don't fail!" He spluttered "I know that much!"

Cordelia looked at him blankly before finding the diamond in the rough. "Wait a minute, how on earth did you get a perfect score on Health and Physical education…" Her face looked very grim "People don't get grades this high…"

"I guess it's because I can do the basics" he replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with his arm.

"Stop doing that, it's creepy." She stated. He quickly dropped his arm and looked back at his papers.

Cordelia blanked out as Severa asked Robin about his papers, she grabbed a magazine from nearby and started flipping through. _Whenever this happens, I realize that Robin isn't over here purely for entertainment._ She flipped a couple of pages before landing on a supermarket ad, _I'm sure there aren't many people who know this side of him._

"What's that? A Supermarket ad?" he asked leaning over her shoulder to get a closer look.

"Yeah, Eggs are on sale tomorrow-" she stopped talking when she realized how close his face was to her's. _I never realized his bottom eyelashes were that long…_

"Cordelia? Are you alright?" he asked "You stopped talking."

She coughed slightly, _whoops I started staring without thinking…_ "Anyway, they're on sale" she clapped her hands together in joy, "And that's not all! Not only are they cheap, there's no limit on how many one person can buy."

Robin looked at the ad again before asking "But the sale only lasts until 4 pm tomorrow... isn't it going to be hard to get there in time after school ends?"

"I'll be fine." She grinned optimistically "As long as there's no unannounced student council meeting that requires class representatives, I'm going to grab us some eggs for tomorrow night!"

 **(Next day after school)**

Cordelia had packed up everything, she was this close to dashing out the classroom before an school wide announcement was made. "Student council members and class representatives, as soon as homeroom is over would you please assemble in the audiovisual room…"

Robin looked over to Cordelia in sympathy. Needless to say Cordelia was devastated, _WHAT IS WITH THIS TIMING._ Saddened by the fact she couldn't get eggs she nearly just collapsed. _But still!_ She opened her phone and sent a text to the one person she knew could help. _I can't give up now!_ She rushed out the room right after, leaving Robin bewildered.

"Cordelia wai-" he stopped when he realized he had received a text, opening his phone it was a text from Cordelia. "I'll leave the egg sale to you! You are coming over today, right? ;)" _…SHE'S TELLING ME TO GO GET THEM!_ _THERE'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!_ Looking at his watch her realized he had about 30 minutes left before the sale ended. Quickly running out the room he left his classmates bewildered. _Not only is it hot outside, I'm going to have to run there…_ Taking off his blazer and glasses as he ran, he saw a shorter part of the fence. _Good, there's nobody around, I can just jump over the fence!_ After a running start he made it over the fence quite easily however he nearly crashed into a small blonde girl.

"Ah!" Lissa stifled a scream as a boy jumped over the fence.

 _Oh, it's the girl that's always talking to Cordelia…_ Not thinking too much about it he dashed past her "Sorry! I'm in a hurry to get something!"

"What! WAIT! WHAT?" She stuttered completely confused, however he dashed out of sight. "Since when was there a boy that cute in our school…"

When Robin arrived at the supermarket it was like a war ground, housewives were bickering everywhere and there was only a handful of egg boxes left, wasting no time he grabbed as many as he could and made a dash for the counter. _Sweet I managed to get about 5 boxes!_ However by the time he got to the counter he only had about 3 boxes left _. WHAT ON EARTH_. Looking back he saw the leering eyes of the other housewives and shivered slightly after he paid. _HOUSEWIVES ARE SCARY_. Having enough courage to look back one more time, it looked as though the warzone had developed into the apocalypse as the pissed off housewives fought for the last crate of them, despite their carts having about 10 boxes of eggs each. Having run the entire way, he decided to walk at a leisurely pace to Cordelia's home. _I wonder how Cordelia does it every time there's a sale._ After arriving at Cordelia's home Severa let him in and he collapsed onto the couch in front of the TV. Cordelia was already home and was doing housework.

"So did you manage to get any" a hopeful smile lingered on her face.

"Yeah I did" he muttered "But god damn housewives are scary" He buried his face into the couch pillow.

"I'll cook something special tonight!" Cordelia announced happily as she counted the three boxes of eggs. Going into the kitchen she started preparing food as Severa read a picture book with Robin's help.

 **(After Dinner is prepared)**

They gathered at the dinner table, the meal tonight was… Fried rice! And it looked as if there was a generous amount of egg in it. The three wasted no time and started eating their food.

"I'm just saying Cordelia" Robin stated before digging in to his food "I'll… never go to a sale again…" He looked visibly shaken that you would have thought he had just ran through a haunted house.

"Yeah…sorry about that" Cordelia tried to cheer him up, "But you managed to get us three whole packs! That's a big help!"

Whilst they were eating Robin Brought something up.

"Oh by the way…" He started

"Yes?" She asked

"Um, Well, I ended up running into…" He started to fidget slightly

"Who!? What!? Run into!?" Cordelia looked pretty annoyed by the fact someone she knew may have seen him like this and perhaps recognized him. Or worse! What if it was an old crush from middle school or something?

"Uh" He finally admitted "I ran into your friend called Lissa"

 _Oh…_ Her initial thoughts of unknown irritation was gone replaced by understanding, "Lissa huh…" She started picking at her food, "By 'ran into', mean while looking like you are now?"

"Yeah" he replied as he started eating his food, "It's not like I talked to her or anything." Looking over at Severa he noticed her food was going to spill with how she was eating. "You're food is going to spill off the side there Severa"

"Ok, thanks Robin" Severa quickly adjusted her rice so that it wouldn't fall off her plate.

"Really." Cordelia ate some more "huh…" _What was I thinking?_ "I guess…" this got Robins attention and he stopped eating. "I don't really want anyone else to know…" she admitted sadly "about this side of you…" Robin looked very surprised, I mean who wouldn't? After something like that? Cordelia quickly dismissed it, masking her sadness. "Sorry, it's nothing!" getting up she made her way to the kitchen "Forget I said anything." As she walked she thought out loud, "I'll grab some juice for everyone, I made some fresh orange juice this morning" Robin just stared as she left the room, only to be have Severa shake his arm to get his attention.

"Robin, aren't you gonna eat?" She asked, she noticed he had barely touched his food after Cordelia's small speech.

"Just give me a second" he smiled at her, "I need to think about something"

"Uh, Cordelia" He got her attention as she walked back in with three cups of juice, "I feel the same way… This side of you…" she stopped to listen to what he was saying "Like the fact you can cook, and the fact that you can yell pretty loudly, especially when you get mad," she looked pretty happy with what he was saying but then he continued with his 'compliments'. "I also like the fact that you don't actually care much about your hair when you're at home, And um the fact you've got pretty good muscles"

"Oh SHUT UP ALREADY" She couldn't help herself from saying, no girl wanted to hear that about them!

"I don't think I'd like it if anyone else found out about that." He reassured to try and calm her down.

 _I don't think I would either…_ Cordelia thought, her face contorted to one that's in pain.

"It kind of feels like" he started as she put down the drinks, drawing her attention again. "This time is just for me" He admitted smiling "You know?"

Cordelia's face was neutral, as she stared at him before grabbing a cup of juice. However her action surprised both of them (Severa just watched in interest) as she slammed his cup into his face, her face was flushed an amazing red. "Do-Don't say stupid things like that!"

"Ow! THAT'S COLD!" He screamed as he grabbed hold of the cup, tears were visible at the corners of his eyes.

Cordelia was finding it very hard to stand and nearly collapsed, she was visibly shaking. Butterflies in the stomach as she tried her best to form a coherent sentence, _Augh, dammit!_ she thought using the tray that held the drinks to cover her face, _How can you say such embarrassing things so calmly?!_ She gave Severa her cup of juice _Are you just completely unaware of it?_

 _What did I do?_ Robin asked himself completely unaware. _Did I offend her somehow?_

"You really are an idiot, you idiot! Such an idiot!" She started to vent out at him.

"An idiot, huh…" he mumbled "I mean, I know I'm not smart but ouch…"

"Idiot! Stupid idiot! Stupid Robin!"

Severa whispered to Robin, "Once big sis starts calling you an idiot, she never stops."

"Really?" He asked back in slight shock. He looked back at Cordelia to see she was still mumbling Idiot and stupid. He started laughing "You weren't kidding!"

"Wh-What!" She cried out, _what are you laughing about?!_ She pouted before eating the food as an excuse to not talk to either of them.

Robin smiled at her antics before saying "I'm not saying I don't like how you are at school, but when you get angry like that... it feels like you're not trying hard to look good at home." He grinned at her cheekily "When you're like that, you're cute"

Cordelia had no comeback; in fact it just confirmed that he could say embarrassing things without any problems. "Fine, go ahead and say it." Finishing her food she mumbled under her breath "Idiot."

 **So…Yeah…Everyone has a side of themselves they don't want other people to see. We ended up accidentally finding out about each other's' though. Now… we both share this time that we'll show to no one else.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading it! It would help me a bunch if you left a review.

Also if I've made any mistakes tell me! and i'll do my best to fix them.

Kt4


	2. Gifts

Hi guys new chapter already! I'm on vacation and there isn't much to do so I'm spending most of my time writing. The first chapter is going to be longer than the rest, however since chapters will be shorter it just means i can write them much quicker! Expect another chapter tomorrow!

Hope you enjoyed it so far, yes this is fanfic is based on a manga series called Horimiya. The plot will mostly be the same however I will change things that I feel would fit better with Fire emblem characters.

Overall I hope you enjoy this! I certainly enjoyed writing it.

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

It was a particularly hot day in Ylisse high (and the rest of the country)… you could leave an egg out on the cement and it would fry on the sidewalk. It was just one of those days… And a certain blonde definitely complained enough for everyone in class A. Specially during the class's break time.

"ITS SO HOOOOOOOT!" Lissa complained again, she was sprawled on the table face first and sweat was accumulating on her desk. (If you looked into the background you would see Stahl add a tally every time Lissa complained, it was currently at 30.) "Why is it so hot outside?" She panted as the heat rolled into the classroom through the windows, "I'm gonna die without air conditioning…"

Cordelia weakly mumbled her agreement as she slouched slightly in her seat, she really couldn't be too composed as it was so mind numbingly hot.

"There's no way we'll be able to do P.E in the sun…" Lissa added, (Stahl just added another tally). Cordelia just nodded in agreement.

"Well" Sumia mentioned catching both the girls attention "We do have someone unwavering in our class" she pointed and the girls looked over, Robin was actually still in his blazer! It was a tightfitting one as well.

"Ah!" Lissa realized "Robin, huh." Thinking about it for a moment she then added, "Now that you mention it, he hasn't changed his uniform all year!" tapping her chin she pondered "Maybe he's really sensitive to the cold?"

"Maybe" Sumia replied.

 _That's not quite it… that's not it at all,_ Cordelia smiled slightly in sympathy when he looked over, _his eyes look dead._ Just a couple of days ago, when Robin came over to her house in panic he showed her his arm and left torso. He had about 5 tattoos, all were tribal and she was very shocked. _He says if he wears just the shirt, his tattoo's will show through…_ She felt like sweating even more when she saw his tortured face. _He's stuck with enduring the heat… poor Robin_

After some idle chatter Sumia offhandedly mentioned a pool.

"When it gets this hot, It really makes me want to head to the pool." She mentioned, fantasizing the experience, "It'd be nice if there were one nearby…"

Cordelia flinched slightly, _it sounds good but…_ she glanced at her chest then looked at Sumia's in envy. (In the background the boys of the class were getting exited, they wanted to see her in a swimsuit). "Sorry Sumia, I feel like I've gained weight recently…" she hated lying but it's not like she had the time anyways, "I just don't think I should right now. (The boys were now crying about how they couldn't see her in a swimsuit.)

A particularly brave guy although still crying yelled "ARE YOU SERIOUS CORDELIA!"

Not knowing how to react she asked "Wh-What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys can be pretty creepy huh" Lissa whispered to Cordelia, who could only nod in agreement leaving the boys in the class in tears once again.

"So…" Sumia bumped her index fingers together, "In that case, are you two free after school?" this broke Lissa and Cordelia out of their discussion, "Wanna try that ice cream place in front of the station?"

"OH!" Lissa nearly jumped up in excitement, "Is that the new one? That would be sooooo nice right now!" She nearly started drooling right there; however she had enough self-control not to (Just barely.)

"Wait…" Cordelia was highly confused "Since when has that been there!?" having had no idea about this ice cream place.

"It's gotten pretty famous…" Sumia said in surprise

"Yeah…" Lissa also looked at Cordelia in surprise "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it."

"Oh..." Cordelia just grinned sheepishly "I don't have the time to go out much"

"You do seem pretty busy" Sumia agreed while nodding.

Stahl peered over "oh, you guys gonna get ice cream later?" This got the attention of the rest of the boys in the class.

"It is pretty hot today. You going too Cordelia?" the boys at this point were pretty much gathering around their desks.

"WAIT, WHERE DID ALL YOU COME FROM?!" Sumia panicked way too many people around them.

"Your goal is way too obvious guys…" Lissa just muttered, annoyed by how many people were around.

"Oh is there something wrong with that?" Virion asked feigning ignorance.

"YES THERE IS!" Lissa yelled at them.

 _Stopping by on the way home…sure would be nice…_ Cordelia smiled sadly as everyone was yelling above her head.

 **(After school)**

Since he was away from his school, robin finally had the freedom to remove his glasses and blazer. "Holy crap" he muttered as he swept his wet hair out of his face. "I… am on fire." He looked about half dead; sweat was dripping almost at a constant down his face as he walked without realizing he had taken a wrong turn. _STARBUCKS! I WANT TO GO TO STARBUCKS AND BUY SOMETHING COLD AND EXPENSIVE!_ His hair fell into his face again and he swept it out of the way again. _Oh right, Cordelia was going to cool off with everyone on her way home…_ Realizing how far the difference in popularity was he smiled sadly _, she really is popular isn't she… even now it feels weird to talk to her so intimately._ He groaned when he realized he was on the wrong street, he was about to turn back when he noticed a daycare nearby. _Wait, isn't that the daycare that Severa goes to?_ Peeking over the fence he saw an odd scene.

"Why am I behind you!" Severa yelled, "You don't work as hard as me but you somehow did better than me!"

"It is only befitting that I am extraordinary!" The boy replied boasting fully. "So now will you have some tea with me?"

"In your dreams!" Severa stuck her tongue out as if to mock him, shocking him.

"B-But you promised!" The boy said looking like he was about to cry.

"It was a lie!" Severa pouted, crossing her arms and looking away. The boy just stared at the floor.

 _Huh… never knew Severa was this cold to people._ Deciding that he had probably seen enough (also feeling bad for the kid) he called out. "Heyyyy! I think it's time to go home Severa! And we're going to Starbucks because I'm dying of thirst."

Severa turned around and smiled brightly, shocking the boy in front of her. She ran over to Robin and tackled his leg. "Robin! You're here!"

 _I'd better let Cordelia know_ , he unlocked his phone and shot a text to Cordelia 'Picked up Severa, saw something interesting', "Severa you want Orange juice right?" he pat her on the head affectionately

"I can drink coffee" Severa announced proudly placing her hands on her hips.

"SERIOUSLY?" Robin replied in shock.

Willing himself to be more courageous the boy yelled, "Wait!"

"Oh" Robin bent down on his knees "Sorry about that! You need Severa for something?"

Finding his voice the boy asked, "Who are you supposed to be…" staring at Robin.

Severa peeked from behind him, "He's my friend!"

"But I wanna be your friend!" The boy protested

"Shut up!" Severa yelled back.

Sensing that this could spiral out of control pretty quickly Robin changed the topic quickly, "What's your name?"

The boy was hesitant before muttering "Inigo Tanzer"

"Inigo right?" Robin asked, Inigo nodded shyly, "Well you seem like such a nice guy, it's a shame Severa doesn't seem to like you" he looked at Severa who looked away pretending she hadn't heard that.

"How do I get her to be friends with me" The boy asked, "She doesn't listen to me at all!"

Robin sighed before speaking his mind. "Say when did you two first start talking?"

Inigo played with his fingers, "we've been in the same class for a while… But we only started talking yesterday."

Robin was surprised, and slightly put off. _Why is someone so young asking for someone to have tea with them already… Playboy in the future I guess._ " _Well Inigo_ ," he started "I think it was too soon for you to ask her to drink tea with you, and that scared her slightly." Robin smiled down at the boy "Get to know her better first. Then perhaps she will agree" He looked over at Severa, "Isn't that right Severa?"

Severa only mumbled "Fine"

Inigo was shocked, but also very happy. "YAY!" He threw his hands into the air.

"Well…" Robin stood up "we best be going, c'mon Severa let's get something to drink."

"Ok!" She followed him as they walked to the closest starbucks. Leaving Inigo to just stare at them from behind.

"Inigo? Are you ready to leave?" A pink haired girl asked as she walked around the corner.

"Yes sis!" Inigo cried happily as he hugged her, similar to how Severa hugged Robin.

"Oh what were you looking at?" She asked

"Oh nothing much" he replied, just happy to see his sister.

"If you say so…" She replied.

 **(Back at Cordelia's home and after a brief explanation of what happened)**

"Oh, so you gave a 4 year old relationship advice…" She looked at Severa "huh." Placing down the groceries she just bought she looked over at her sister who was dead asleep, and drooling slightly. "So that's why you brought Severa home on a school day. You certainly surprised me."

"Yeah, pretty much" He admitted, slurping on the latte that he bought.

Cordelia noticed that Severa was holding onto a book, "Wait, that book Severa's got, is that…" It was brand new.

"Ah right," Robin smiled at her "we stopped by the book store on the way home, and I got it for her"

"Really!?" Cordelia asked shocked, before putting on an apologetic expression, "I really… can't thank you enough…"

"Not at all. I just felt like doing it." He said casually "Besides Severa seemed to want it a lot"

Cordelia sighed, _She wanted it so much that she's sleeping with it…_ "I'm gonna put the groceries in the fridge" _Robin often comes by with gifts. Severa's room is packed with stuff from him._ "Thanks to the text, I was able to take my time shopping." She casually remarked as she strolled towards the kitchen.

"Huh?" he questioned "weren't you going to get ice cream with your friends?"

"Like I could." Cordelia looked back, her expression neutral. "I've got things I need to do at home." Robin just stared at her as she put away the groceries. "You know, it's unusual for Severa to get this attached to someone." She admitted "you're a big help just by coming over." She started shuffling the food in the fridge around for more room, "She'll normally just keep going 'Cordy, Cordy' all day long" Robin just looked at Severa in a new light. "come to think of it, she never really asks for mom or dad." Closing the fridge she stared at it blankly. "I wonder if she's holding herself back…" She then muttered "I need to do a better job…"

"Cordelia-" Robin started but She cut him off

"By the way," she sat down and crossed her legs, "Where's my juice?"

Robins mind went into overdrive, _crap I completely I forgot!_

Seeing his reaction she sighed "Don't tell me you didn't buy any for me…"

"… Here…" He offered his Latte to her; I can't tell her _I forgot…_

Surprised that he would offer his drink to her she just stared at him in shock.

"Uh? Cordelia?" he asked, slightly confused as to why she wouldn't take the drink.

Snapping her out of her stupor she hastily grabbed the drink. "Thanks…"she mumbled. However after taking a sip of it she nearly spat it out, "Wai-" she registered the taste "THE CRAP IS THIS!? THIS IS A LATTE!"

"HUH?" Robin recoiled in shock, "You don't like lattes?" He noticed that Severa looked like she was about to wake up. "Crap, we're gonna wake up Severa" he whispered forcefully."

Slightly annoyed by the taste on her tongue Cordelia muttered "Augh… I'm going to go change clothes."

"Okay" Robin replied nonchalantly. _I guess any form of coffee is still too bitter for her huh…_

Once outside the living room and safely behind the door to her room, she leaned against the door and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the ground. _WH-WH-WH-WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED!?_ Her feelings were erupting again, butterflies brushing in her stomach and her heart was pounding in her ears. _THAT WAS AN INDIRECT KISS_. She thought of how he just sipped it before handing it towards her. _But it doesn't seem like it was anything at all to Robin…_ She hugged her legs towards her chest and buried her face into her knees. _That was so embarrassing… So-so embarrassing… Stupid Robin..._

Back in the living room Robin was just couldn't understand why Cordelia reacted that way. "But… lattes taste so good…" _I should keep in mind that she doesn't like coffee at all though._ He looked towards the two sides of Cordelia he knew, at school she is popular, with too many friends to count and is normally the center of attention. On the other hand when she was at home she's disciplined and takes care of her sister, she generally also does all the cooking. What she said come back at him in full force 'like I could. I've got things I need to do at home…' _I wonder how I could cheer her up slightly…_ he thought about the things that he knew she liked. _Well I hope she likes plushies…_

 **(During the weekend)**

Having just bought groceries she decided to check out the new ice cream shop that Lissa and Sumia were mentioning and was surprised by the sheer cuteness of the place. _It's so stylish and cute… and there're a lot of people inside._ She didn't notice someone she knew had just walked out the door.

"Huh? Cordy?" she said, causing her to just glance over from the side of her eye. _LISSA?!_ Cordelia turned her head quickly in hopes that she wouldn't notice.

"Someone you know?" The girl next to Lissa asked.

"Er, I thought it was…" Lissa mumbled in confusion.

 _What is she doing here!? Didn't she say she had a crapton of homework to catch up on today?!_ Cordelia's mind was going into overdrive however she heard what Lissa said next.

"Ah, never mind, I don't think that's her." Lissa said as she walked away with her friend, "She doesn't look that plain anyways."

Cordelia was conflicted, on one hand she was glad that she wasn't noticed but on the other hand she was hurt that Lissa would say that.

"Aw. Well, let's go then" the girl replied.

"But man, that was really good!." Lissa exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

 _I guess it's better this way_ ; she thought as she walked home, _I need to take care of Severa anyway. I don't have time to go out with my friends, so there's no helping it._ She looked downwards as she walked. _There's no helping it…_

Just as she was on the street to her own home she bumped into Robin.

"Oh it's Cordelia!" he exclaimed, he was holding a medium sized paper bag.

"Robin…?" Cordelia asked in confusion, "Did you say you were coming over today…?" she was still slightly sad about what happened with Lissa, so her words were slower than usual.

"I was just looking for you" he smiled before holding out the bag that he was carrying, "I had something I needed to give you."

"Oh! Thank you!" Cordelia momentarily forgot about her encounter and took it before smiling, "Is it for Severa?"

"Nope." He said causing her to look at him in confusion, "It's for you." He smiled bashfully.

"Huh…" she said before it sank in and she panicked, "Wait for me…!?" She looked at him then back at the gift a couple times. Before she could stutter anymore however he spoke up.

"Uh, Cordelia, y'see…" She looked at him, "I know, about how hard you've been working." She froze in surprise, before looking at him and seeing a kind smile. "I really do." Then as if nothing had ever happened, Robin turned around "See you around." He started leaving.

 _What am I supposed to say?_ Cordelia had never received a gift from Robin before and her heart started pounding again. Her face was hot again, _Robin why do you do this to me._ "Ro-" Summoning up her courage she called out to him "Robin!" He stopped and turned towards her, "Th-Thank… You…" she cursed herself for stumbling on her words and looked downwards.

"You too" he smiled at her as he walked away, leaving her stunned at the doorway.

 **(A few minutes later)**

Cordelia had unpacked her gift, and was pleasantly surprised. Inside was a white plushy of a Pegasus, the wings felt so soft as she hugged it. _This is the first time Robin gave me something!_ Placing the plush on her bad she opened her second gift. They were a pair of hair-clips! Shaped like wings (Imagine the game Cordelia's hair-clips) they weren't too big but they were immensely cute. _I don't think I can wear those in public though, I guess I'll wear them at home._ She was about to test them out before she heard Severa.

"Cordyyyyy, I'm hungryyyy!" Severa complained from outside her room.

"I'll make dinner in a minute!" Cordelia replied, still adamant on trying out the hair-clips. As she snapped the first one in place she remembered what Robin had said. 'I know… about how hard you've been working.' She smiled slightly in the mirror at how she looked, the white wings contrasted greatly with her red hair. However she liked it. "How cute" She was very close to posing slightly but before she could get to it. Severa pressed on.

"Cordy hurry up!" Cordelia could hear her kicking her legs on the bed.

"Alright, Alright!" Cordelia got up, "Calm down"

 **(After making dinner)**

"Those hair-clips look nice Cordy" Severa said after eating some pasta

"Thanks Severa" she replied as she ate her food, whilst she was eating however she realized there was something odd with Robin's response. _Wait, what did he mean by 'you too'?_ She drank some water before deciding. _Well, whatever. I can figure it out later._

* * *

 **Omake (How Cordelia found out about Robin's tattoos)**

Cordelia was cooking lunch for her and Severa when she heard the Severa let someone in. She sighed, _he's pretty much here whenever there isn't school._

Robin rushed into the kitchen, and exclaimed "CORDELIA, WHAT DO I DOOOOO? He was visibly shaking, and he was a bumbling mess. "We're going to start swimming classes soon!" He waved his arms to emphasize "This is terrible!"

Cordelia flipped an egg before replying, "Ah, now that you mention it… I think we might start doing swimming soon." She checked the soup before asking "Something wrong with that? I mean it's better than doing a marathon when it's so hot out."

"Everything is wrong with it!" He replied, "They'll find out about EVERYTHING!"

"What do you mean 'everything'-" Cordelia said as she turned around.

"What am I supposed to do about these!?" He exclaimed as he shoved off his t-shirt entirely, showcasing his tattoos, he had about three tribal tattoos, one on his shoulder blade and two down the side of his torso. Another one encircled his bicep. All in all he looked very punk.

It surprised Cordelia so much that she dropped her spatula. "Robin…" She stared at him blankly "Sometimes I can't tell if you're really incredible or if you're just an idiot." Grabbing another spatula she casually stated. "Also swimming isn't a mandatory class anyways.

It took Robin a few seconds to process it before screaming in happiness "REALLY! YESSSSSS!"

"Alright now get out so I can finish cooking for Severa" Cordelia dismissed him, however he stared at her blankly. "What now…"

"Can I stay for lunch?" He asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head "I haven't had any food yet today"

Cordelia stared blankly at him, "Fine, why not…"

Robin Popped off before going to talk to Severa, leaving Cordelia to cook another share for Robin.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I introduced a few characters but they won't have as strong an impact until later.

I thought it would be cute if Cordelia received her hair clips from Robin. It just felt right.

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	3. Burden

The newest chapter is here! Sadly my vacation is over and now I've landed back at home, Don't worry! I'll update every few days, expect the next update to be on sunday!.

Once again I hope you enjoy reading this Fanfic.

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

Cordelia walks towards Robin about to start a conversation but she sees his carton of chocolate milk. "Ah, Chocolate milk!" grinning mischievously she snatched the carton away from him "Let me have some!"

"Noooo" Robin protested as his glorious drink was taken away from him, tears glistened in the corners of his eyes.

"It's fine! I only had a bit" She dismissed before handing back the carton to him, it felt a bit too light for him.

"A bit?! THERES ONLY HALF LEFT!" he protested but at that point she had stopped paying attention and was texting on her phone. "Cordelia!" he started flailing his arms in frustration.

 **(Meanwhile at the other side of the classroom)**

A blonde haired teen stared at the two, he wore the standard summer uniform, so no blazer and he wore his shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off his muscles. His somewhat long hair was held back by a thin hairband. _Cordelia is outgoing. She's nice to everyone. So that's why I'm not surprised a lot of guys want to approach her. But…_

"What do you think is going on between them," Lissa looked towards the other blonde "Vaike?"

"God knows…" His gaze held some malice towards Robin, but mostly envy. _I never thought Robin would ever get a chance to be one of them._ _I'll just bide my time before I talk to Robin, hopefully set things straight and not have to come to violence._ He cracked his knuckles playfully. _Not like he would stand a chance against me. After all… I AM THE VAIKE!_

"Vaike… what are you doing…" Lissa just stared at him weirdly.

 _Oh shit!_ "Hehe nothing!" he replied shoving his hands into his pockets

"If you say so…" She went back to looking at her phone, Vaike sighed in relief before glaring at Robin again.

 **(After a short talk between Cordelia and Robin)**

"Hey Cordy! I need to borrow your notes…" Sully a girl also from Class A yelled grabbing the attention of others in the class.

"In that case so do I!" Sumia giggled

"Jeez you guys are unbelievable!" She walked over to her desk and grabbed her notebook, "Do you guys need a pencil as well?" she was already used to having people mooch her stuff from her so she was prepared.

"Nope" Sully replied, grabbing the book.

"Thank you so much Cordy!" Sumia bowed slightly before joining Sully in the sacred student art of copying!

Robin stayed at the window sill; _it's so cool to be good at studying…_ he started imagining an alternate universe where he was the smart one and Cordelia was the airhead, his thoughts were disrupted when a tanned classmate casually walked to the window and looked out. _I better move so I don't disturb this guy…or he might get angry at me,_ as he was about to leave though he was stopped when the guy said "very popular huh?" Robin then realized they were the only ones on this side of the room.

Not quite understanding what he meant Robin could only muster a meager reply "Huh?"

The blonde looked over at Robin, he sneered at Robin. "I mean Cordelia."

"Ah" Robin realized, "of course you are" he smiled back shakily. _Why is Vaike talking to me? He's never talked to me before…_

"Robin" This snapped him out of his thoughts as Vaike rested his head on his palm, still looking out the window "Lately you've been quite close to Cordelia." Robin could only freeze in place, his mind going a mile a minute, _WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH ME, DID I OFFEND HIM, SOMEONE HELP ME!_ "SO." Vaike asked through gritted teeth turning his head to face Robin, "ARE. YOU. DATING. HER?" his look was venomous, even though he was whispering he looked like he was livid.

"NO." Robin quickly replied, he held up his hands. "How can that be!? That's ridiculous…"

"Oh" Vaike's no longer looked so pissed, in fact he looked relived, breathing out a sigh he casually muttered he resumed to looking out the window"Yeah… After all you and Cordelia live in two different worlds."

Robin froze for the second time in the span of two minutes. A sad smile plastered on his face, "Yeah…" he clenched his fists slightly "Exactly." He looked away from Vaike, "I'm not dating Cordelia" He mumbled "No I'm not."

Vaike having enough of his mumbling decided to speak about it, grabbing the attention of others in the room, "STOP MUMBLING AND SPEAK CLEARLY" Scaring Robin slightly.

"Sor…SORRY." Robin held his arms up in defense, a habit he learned from his dad.

 **(At the other side of the classroom)**

Cordelia hearing the commotion turned around and saw Vaike speaking to Robin, _Since when have they spoken to each other?_

"Cordelia it's time to change" Lissa said dragging out the sentence.

"Ok let's go" Cordelia agreed, deciding to leave the two boys alone in the room together.

(Back to the window sill)

Vaike was staring at Robin, hopefully analyzing why Cordelia would talk to him so much. Robin just felt highly uncomfortable, _why is he so hostile towards me? Did I do anything wrong…_ after debating all the possibly reasons as to why and thinking about exactly what Vaike had said he realized. _Oh wait, I see!_ **It's known not by many but Robin is super blunt, hell he has no idea about subtlety.** "Vaike" he said, grabbing the attention of the blonde, "You like Cordelia don't you? He had a neutral smile on his face as he asked, in complete contrast to the horror that was showing on Vaikes face

"HUH?!" Completely caught off guard Vaike spluttered for a good few seconds a blush erupting across his face, after calming down for a second he clenched his fists, "So…so…" ready to lash out of he was made fun of, he steeled his nerves before admitting it, "SO WHAT IF I DO?"

"WAIT" Robin was completely stunned, he was correct?! "REALLY? I WAS JUST GUESSING!" After that he calmed down slightly before thinking aloud logically. "So that's why you stared at me while I was talking with Cordelia…"

Vaike however was having an internal turmoil, _Wha..what is wrong with this guy…?_ he felt like killing himself as Robin listed out the reasons _IS THIS GUY INSANE?!_. Not realizing they were the only ones left in the classroom he tried to shut him up. "Yeah, yeah, so…" hoping that Robin would get the meaning (He means SHUT UP)

"Vaike you like Cordelia… Sorry I totally had no idea about that…" Robin trailed off completely misinterpreting what he meant.

"YOU SPEAK TOO LOUD IDIOT!" Vaike was now scared that the entire school knew about his crush on Cordelia, despite there being no one in the room.

"No one else knows? Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Robin apologized profusely.

Stahl had just happened to walk by when he noticed Vaike and Robin, he stuck his head into the classroom, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Catching the attention of both teens, "P.E. is starting soon!" he then looked around before asking "You guys aren't planning on skipping right?"

"SHIT!" Vaike muttered as he grabbed Robin by the sleeve of his blazer before running towards the changing room.

"STOP DRAGGING ME" Robin pleaded, not used to being dragged around by someone like a rag doll.

"SORRY BUT WE'RE LATE!" Vaike replied.

 **(In the changing room)**

They had only just made it to the changing rooms, however halfway through changing the bell rang.

"Welp… the bell is already ringing…" Vaike sighed as he placed his stuff inside his locker, "I'm definitely gonna be late." Sitting down on the bench he muttered "alright let me just slow down…" he heard some zipping and he turned his head, his eyes nearly flew out his head when he noticed Robin was wearing the entire tracksuit. "Say… I've been wondering…" He looked over as Robin started sweating already, "hell everyone wants to know, why do you wear so many clothes? IT'S SUMMER ALREADY!" he pointed at his own clothes, which consisted of blue shorts and a white t-shirt, standard summer P.E Uniform.

"Uh" Robin tried to form a relevant excuse. "Would you believe me if I told you I have an extreme fear of cold…?" sweat was dripping down his face though so that's out the window.

"BUT YOU'RE SWEATING!" Vaike protested in shock. He thought of others reasons before saying "You have scars on your body? If so I'm really sorry about that"

"No I don't have wounds," Robin replied, debating about what he should do in this situation.

"Then you should just wear short sleeved shirts." Vaike's caring side started to show slightly "You can become dehydrated easily if you wear so many clothes in summer."

Since Robin had no choice he decided why not have some fun? _Might as well fool around with him a bit before revealing the truth…_ "Vaike. I know it's a little embarrassing…" This got the blondes attention as Robin pointed at this tracksuit top, "But Cordelia is the only one who saw what's under this…"

Vaike's mind went into overdrive WAIT WHAT DOES HE MEAN SHE SAW UNDER THERE, HOW FAR HAVE THEY GONE?! "CORDELIA?! WHAT"

Robin mentally popped off _hehe gotcha!_ "If you go tell the teacher…"

"Come on!" Vaike cut him off quickly "Who would do that?!"

"Alright let me show you" Robin slowly unzips his tracksuit, he took off the left side and showed his tattoos. "Please don't tell anyone or I will be in trouble."

Vaike just froze, WHAT THE FUCK. TATOOS?! THIS DARK NERDY GUY. He started freaking out. "What's this…? TATOOS?!" He pointed at them, before poking them. "AND THEY'RE REAL!"

"Yeah they are" Robin nodded. He put his tracksuit back on and zipped it up fully.

"I see… they would be visible if you didn't have the jacket on..." Vaike muttered

"That's it" Robin said smiling slightly "and now you're the second person to know the truth."

Vaike looked him in the eye and said bluntly "To be honest I thought you were a weird and dark otaku freak, I couldn't be more wrong…."

"Dude, that hurts even if you don't mean it" Robin flinched and put a hand to his heart in mock hurt before removing his glasses, "Although to be fair the only part wrong about your statement is Otaku freak." Noticing they were very late he signaled Vaike "We gotta go." Turning and walking towards the door.

Vaike stood in place, seeing Robin in a new light. Looking closely at this guy… _he's actually good-looking. However his hair is way too long._

Robin turned around to get Vaikes attention "We should go to the gym?"

Vaike suddenly surged forward and grabs Robin's forehead, scaring the crap out of him.

"VAIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Robin panicked.

"SHUT YER MOUTH ROBIN" He just replied shifting his hair so that he could see Robin's face fully, _so Cordelia likes this type of look huh…_

"Wha…What's wrong?" Robin asked tentatively, hoping he hadn't done anything to upset the blonde, although he was getting nervous due to the staring.

"WAIT A SECOND" Vaike managed to get a look at his ears, "YOU EVEN HAVE PIERCINGS!"

"SHUSH" Robin tried to get Vaike to shut up, in parallel to what happened earlier.

"You know what, I need you to explain this to me fully" Vaike stated, pulling Robin along again, "We're going to the roof, let's go!"

"I can walk myself" Robin protested in vain but the blonde didn't care.

 **(On the roof, after the explanation)**

Vaike was admiring the scenery from behind the fence, Robin had is back to the fence and had just finished explaining.

"Sorry that my story isn't interesting enough" Robin apologized with a sad smile.

"No… in fact…" Vaike said as he pondered "It's very interesting.

"Really?" Robin asked, slightly surprised

"Although" Vaike looked towards him "you've been working really hard to hide your tattoos and piercings." He crossed his arms "why bother having them in the beginning?

"Ah" Robin didn't want to tell him the real reason, so he half told the truth "It's just you can't undo what you've already done right…?"

Vaike thought about the answer before accepting it. "Alright, since you don't want others to know, I won't tell anyone." However he shoved his hands into his pockets. "What I care about is why you've suddenly become so close to Cordelia."

"No" Robin looked up towards Vaike, "It's not that sudden. We got to know each other much earlier…" It hurt him to say it but "and it was her idea to make friends with me." Looking back down at the ground he continued "but we're only friends. Trust me."

"Well… then" Vaike looked at Robin respectfully, "it's okay if I confess to Cordelia, right?"

"You don't need to confirm with me…" Robin just replied, _it's not like I'm her dad or anything…_

"But… seeing as you're so close to her" Vaike coughed to clear his throat "I think I should do at least this."

"That is a decision that belongs with Cordelia" Robin stated as he stared blankly at the wall, noticing the time he signaled to Vaike, "We should get changed, P.E is nearly over."

Vaike nodded, and he pats Robin on the back "Thanks for understanding."

"No worries" Robin returned a bitter smile.

 **(After changing they run into Lissa and Cordelia in the hallway)**

"Vaike…" Lissa spat his name out like a disease, her entire being looked murderous. "You skipped P.E…" However in a matter of seconds she changed from menacing to whiny, pounding Vaike's back rapidly with her fists. "You're the P.E class representative! How can you leave everything to me!? Next time do it yourself!" She said that all one after the other.

"Sorry… it's my fault." Vaike said looking unapologetic

"REPENT!" Lissa yelled at him

"Alright already!" Vaike was getting annoyed.

Behind them Cordelia saw Robin so she went to talk to him matching his walking pace. "You stayed with Vaike? That's pretty rare" She started casually

"Oh, yeah" remembering Vaike's predicament he decided to turn away slightly and walked ahead, "We just talked a little bit."

Noticing him turn away Cordelia felt hurt, _did I do something to him?_ Panicking slightly she tried to match his pace but he kept walking ahead of her. "Wait… why are you avoiding me? She whispered at him.

"I'm not avoiding you" Robin replied curtly before walking ahead again. _Oh crap I don't want to do this._

"Then look at me!" She whispered a bit forcefully this time. _C'mon please Robin!_

"No… So…" Robin was starting to feel bad but he was doing this for Vaike.

"Wha-What happened!?"Cordelia grabbed his arm and turned him towards her, she was seriously starting to worry and tears actually appeared at the corners of her eyes. "Did I do anything wrong!?"

"No" Robin felt Vaike stare into his back, _so this is what they mean by staring daggers. HELP!_ "No it's fine Cordelia."

"Cordelia…" Vaike asked, dragging her attention away from Robin "Do you have a minute after school today?" shoving his hands into his pockets "I've got something to tell you."

"After school…?" Cordelia wondered what this could be about. "No, no I'm afraid no-"

"Cordelia" Robin whispered getting her attention, "I can pick up Severa for you," Smiling at her "just go talk to Vaike."

"But…" However she couldn't argue as he held his hand out, "alright then." She handed him the key to her home discreetly so he could take Severa home.

"You won't regret this!" Vaike yelled as he popped off, sending Robin a thank you smile.

 **(Back at home with Severa and Robin)**

"…bin, Robin!" Severa snapped Robin out of his daydream.

"Oh, what's wrong Severa?" He smiled at her, admiring her drawing.

"When will Cordy be back?" She asked, coloring in a horse.

"Sorry Severa, I don't know…" He replied "She's talking to a friend."

Severa shrugged, nonchalantly while coloring she mentioned "I'm hungry, I hope we three can have dinner together soon."

Robin flinched slightly at the mention of three "yeah…"

Robin stared down at his hands, _it's not that hard to say, but it's still hard to tell her._ Looking back at Severa, _I help look after her little sister and have dinner with them every week… but if Vaike becomes Cordelia's boyfriend,_ he whispered the end of that thought "then I will become a hindrance."

A bell rang through his thoughts, making him glance at the door.

"Oh Cordy is back!" Severa stood up and opened the door for her.

"Sorry Severa I came back late" Cordelia muttered as she took off her shoes.

"Welcome back" Robin announced without effort.

"I need to talk to Robin first" She pats Severa's head affectionately "just wait a bit and I'll cook dinner for you."

 **Cordelia, I know what you talked about at school just now. So if you told me not to come by anymore, there would be nothing I could do.**

"Alright" Robin smiled sadly as she took him to the corridor outside the living room, "What do you want to say?"

"I heard from Vaike that" Cordelia hesitated, "Ah… Um…" She looked downward "you said we didn't fit… were you serious?"

It took Robin a second to register what she had said, "Wait…" he looked at her, "You mean that..!? That's what you want to talk about?"

She looked him directly in the eye, "not only that but you told him that I made friends with you first." She seemed pretty mad at this point "how could you tell him that!?"

"Wait, hold on" he put his hands up defensively "what about Vaike-"

"Leave him aside!" She interrupted him.

"Huh?!" Robin was so confused.

"Did you really tell him that?" Cordelia pressed on, "Robin… You really told him that?" their faces were close, but Cordelia expressed that she needed truth. Robin looked down before replying.

"Yes…" he had no courage to look at her reaction "I did."

Cordelia looked as if she had been shot, "This is the way you've been thinking of me?!" she clenched her fists so hard her knuckles turned white, "Every time you come by thinking like this…?!" she dipped her head down so her hair blocked her eyes.

"No!" Robin forcefully dismissed her worries. "That's not true…" his couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Just like Vaike had said, I'm shady and plain." Finding the floor very interesting he continued, "I'd damage your reputation." Taking a deep breath he continued "Did I bring you any trouble? I'd always think about that." Finally summoning enough courage he raised his face to look at hers "So that's not what I really thi-" he was too shocked to continue, Cordelia was crying! "Cordelia?!" _WHAT DO I DO?! WHY IS SHE CRYING?! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN. DAMMIT I WANNA CRY TOO!_ She was sobbing while Robin frantically tried to make her stop.

"Why" She whispered between sobs.

"Huh?" Robin was too stunned to react to her question.

Finally composing herself she screamed at him "Why do you care about my reputation?!" She covered her eyes with her hand, "Don't ever think like that again… You fool" she started to wipe the tears away.

"Sorry…" Robin raised a hand and wiped a couple tears away "I won't anymore Cordelia."

Cordelia composed herself slightly, thinking about it for a second she decided that Robin should get some punishment. "You're such an idiot!" she slammed her forehead into Robin's chin.

"OW, WHY" Robin clutched his chin in pain whilst collapsing to the floor.

"If you don't come by anymore" her fist trembled as a background of fire erupted behind her, "who will wake me up if I fall asleep during a movie?"

"Hey wait…" Robin scooted back until he reached a corner.

"And what should I do" her shadow leaned over Robin, engulfing him "With your dinner?! We'll have too much food then!" The last part came out like a roar. However her outburst left as quickly as it came, she couldn't take it anymore and she slid down to the ground sobbing.

Robin's heart broke when she started sobbing again, he didn't know what came over him. He scooted over and hugged her, feeling her stiffen in his arms. "I won't say it again…" he whispered. After staying in that position for about a minute he pulled away. "Better?" Cordelia nodded, so he asked her again, "So… what happened with Vaike?"

"Vaike?" Cordelia started to compose herself, "I rejected him."

"Really?" Robin felt quite surprised "I think he's a nice guy"

"I don't think he would be like you." She looked away, slightly put off, tears all gone now. "I think he would be the type of guy who would be shocked to see me without makeup"

"I don't think he is." Robin tried to defend the boy who listened to him so easily.

"Oh, you like him?" Cordelia stared at him blankly, "Then how about you become his girlfriend"

"Huh?" Robin scratched the back of his head, the fact she said 'be his girlfriend' went completely over his head, "but we don't match with each other at all. And he's very popular too"

Cordelia stared at him as if he had grown a second head, _WHAT ABOUT GENDER, isn't gender the most important reason why here…_ She sighed and stood up, kicking him lightly. "I find how oblivious and dumb you are disgusting" she then pointed towards the living room door, "Go back to the sitting room quickly, Severa might call the police if one of us doesn't turn up."

"Ow, alright alright!" Robin grumbled as he got up slowly. "Should I set up the table as well?"

"Might as well" She replied, "I leave Severa to you."

Whilst playing with Severa he realized something, _Wait if Cordelia rejected Vaike… Poor guy! He must be devastated…_ however Cordelia announced that dinner was ready. "YES FOOD" both Robin and Severa yelled as they ran towards the table.

 **(The next morning at school)**

Robin was placing his stuff in his locker when he was tapped in the shoulder; he turned around to greet whoever it was; however their appearance shocked him to the core, his jaw dropped and sweat started to form on his face. It was Vaike!, however he had lost his proud and unwavering look, replaced with a shell of his former self.

"Morning… Robin" Vaike wobbled over to him, eyes looking dead. "Um, Yesterday…"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT VAIKE" Robin frantically yelled, hopefully saving Vaike some face. _I know what happened, but DAMN his eyes are red._

"You're so kind…" Vaike said as he rubbed his eyes, looking at the floor dejectedly.

Robin's outburst garnered some attention from the boys in their class.

"What happened?" Stahl asked no one in particular

"God knows…" replied Virion who was too busy texting to care.

 **So, after that huge scandal Robin has a guy friend now.**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Vaike joins as a main supporting character alongside Lissa! So much emotional turmoil in this chapter!

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Special thanks to The Zubatman for pointing out a mistake in my previous chapter!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	4. Full name

The newest chapter is here! Sorry about this being later than I had hoped, i was busy the last two days.

Once again I hope you enjoy reading this Fanfic.

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

Cordelia and Robin exit a supermarket, having just bought the groceries for dinner. Robin held on to two plastic bags fully stuffed whilst Cordelia held on to a paper bag with the bread. "Thank you so much for helping me do the shopping." She tilted her head away, a light blush on her face "You know I can hold the bags myself…"

"Nah" Robin smiled at her "I just felt like doing it"

"Well…" Cordelia reluctantly accepted, "If you say so."

"Severa's growing up pretty quickly huh?" Robin chuckled.

"Yeah she is!" Nodding her head in agreement, "She's been eating a lot lately. I have to buy more food for her now."

After walking a couple more minutes Cordelia stumbled upon a promotional poster for lipstick. It was a picture of a woman, taken from the side so that only half her face shows, her hands were entangled in her short and curly hair 'New color for sale now! Helps you get sexy devil lips' "This star is pretty popular now… I don't quite see why." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well… she's been seen on TV quite often recently" Robin suggested. "Perhaps that's why."

"Yeah maybe" Cordelia looked over as they started walking again. "How do you feel about girls with short hair?"

"Girls with short hair?" he asked himself, "I have strange feelings for girls with short hair… but that might just be because I have long hair…"

"You mean you would feel ashamed if you were with a girl whose hair is shorter than yours?" Cordelia questioned, "Then why not cut your hair?"

"No, that's not it" Robin admitted "I think I would just feel kinda embarrassed, I don't know…" he smiled slightly, "because I've only been together with you Cordelia. You have long hair don't you?"

"Huh" Cordelia felt bored so she asked him "How about I cut my hair short?"

"HUH!?" Robin felt shocked, "Don't do that!"

"Why?" _He's making a pretty interesting face right now_

"Just because!" Robin turned away slightly, masking childish naiveté.

Just a few steps behind them, Lissa looked at them. _Oh it's Cordy… It's been a while since I've seen her in her own clothes. Cordy and… who's that guy?_

(In front of Cordelia's Home)

"Are you staying for dinner today?" Cordelia asked, not really wanting to cook today.

"I gotta go back early today." Robin casually replied before walking off, "See ya!" he waved.

"Alright see you!" She waved back before unlocking the front door. Come on… why couldn't he go home after dinner…? Then I wouldn't have to make food. "I'm back…" she announced to no one in particular.

"Welcome home…" an older voice replied, causing her to look up.

"Mom!?" Cordelia was surprised, "Your home? It'd a day off…. How rare"

"Yep it is~" Her mother only giggled whilst replying. "That's a lot of bags there, did you get help?"

 **This is Phila, she is Cordelia and Severa's mother. She is often very busy with work so she doesn't stay at home often. Her normal uniform consists of; a lady's suit, stockings and a pencil skirt. Her blue-ish hair is normally pulled into a tight bun and she has a beauty mark below her left eye. Her eyes are the same red that Cordelia and Severa have. However since it is her day off, she is currently wearing a pair of baggy pants and a loose sweater, her hair is also put in a lazy ponytail. (She also looks super young, no seriously if you asked a stranger they would say she would be their big sister)**

Severa bounded towards them "Yeah! And he comes over to play with me sometimes!"

"Really? That's great!" Phila smiled

"Yeah" Cordelia replied dismissively "How about you sit down mom, after I put the groceries away I'll rub your shoulders"

"That sounds good" Phila nodded, sitting down on the couch. Cordelia quickly came over and started massaging her shoulders.

"So it's a boy right?" Phila wiggled her eyebrows at Cordelia.

"Oh?" Somewhat caught off guard by the question she quickly answered, "Yeah he is."

"Come on, don't be shy. You're really something Cordelia." She chuckled at her daughter's expense, "So what kind of person is he? Is he handsome?" She wiggled her eyebrows again.

 _Mom is crazy…_ She thought. "He kinda looks like…" Pondering about it for a moment before delivering a brutal description, "Killers in black coats that are often seen in detective series…"

Phila imagined a teen holding a knife, everything about him dark and shady, muttering 'hehehehe I'm gonna kill you~' "A killer huh?" thinking about it for a second she giggled, "I really want to talk to him alone." Smiling brightly

"What can you possibly talk about with him?" She gave her a final rub before announcing "Ok finished."

Phila looked visibly less stressed, she lay horizontally across the couch, "Ah, nice job…"

Glad her mother was happier Cordelia asked "Well, mom, so you'll cook dinner today?" hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course!" Phila sat up, "I'll cook you curry!"

Cordelia wanted to protest, _But that's frozen food that you're microwaving…_ but before she could Phila interrupted her.

"Ah, by the way" Phila asked, "What's the name of that boy?"

"Hm?" Cordelia didn't quite understand the question

"Mr Killer" She clarified.

"Oh, his name is Robin" Cordelia answered blankly.

"Robin what?" Phila asked.

"Um… Robin… Rob" Cordelia froze mid-sentence, _WAIT, WHATS HIS LAST NAME!?_

"Cordelia?" Phila was confused as to why her daughter stopped talking altogether.

"I… Don't know" Cordelia admitted.

"HUH!?" Phila threw her hands to emphasize her shock. "How can that be!"

As if nothing had happened Severa walked in and looked at Phila "mom, don't add carrots in the curry!" crossing her arms over her chest.

Cordelia and Phila both looked at her and deadpanned "No way…"

"Well, it's never too late to find out right?" Phila asked. "I'm gonna make the curry now!"

"Yeah…" Cordelia just agreed to reassure herself. _How could I not know Robin's surname after hanging out with him for so long… I need to find out soon!_

 **(The next day after school)**

Cordelia was at a loss. She currently stood at the teacher's desk, _damn, when class is over, teachers always takes away the student list…_ Her chin rested on her intertwined hands. _Robin has come to my home so many times, but I don't even know his full name…_ She stole a glance at Robin, _maybe I should just ask him directly…_ she started imagining how that could play out. However two scenarios kept coming up

(In her mind)

Reaction 1

"Hey Robin! What's your last name?" Cordelia smiled as she asked,

"Huh?" Robin frowned at her, "I've been at your home so often and you don't know my last name?"

Reaction 2

"Hey Robin! What's your last name?" Cordelia smiled as she asked,

"Huh?" Robin's face fell, "I've been at your home so often and you don't know my last name?"

(Back in reality)

 _I CANT DO IT, THERES NO WAY._ Cordelia cradled her head in embarrassment.

"Hey Robin, PE starts soon, let's go change" Vaike held his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let's try not to be late again" Robin joked, "Can't have you skipping again P.E Rep-" he was cut off as Vaike slapped his arm playfully.

"Can it Robin!" Vaike joked along with him.

Meanwhile Cordelia only just heard that they were going to the changing room. _Hmm perhaps I can learn his surname there!_ Oh how wrong she was…

 **(In the changing rooms)**

Cordelia peaked into the boys changing room slightly. _C'mon someone say it!_

"Hey Robin did you hear what we're doing in PE?" Virion asked, amonst the loud chatter of the other boys.

"Oh I heard we had to run a marathon today…" Robin just stuck his tongue out in mock disgust.

"NOOOOO" Virion moaned, he literally threw his hands into the air before falling to his knee's "WHAT ABOUT MY AWESOME HAIR, IT'S GONNA GET SCREWED OVER"

His action was either completely ignored or given slight attention. However Stahl heard the door open slightly and turned to see who came in, he just froze when he noticed Cordelia looking in. "AHHH, CORDELIA'S WATCHING US CHANGE WHAT THE HELL!"

"WHAT" Vaike said before striking a couple poses with his muscular body, Robin just shook his head.

Cordelia actually was too focused on listening to Robin's name so she didn't hear Stahl at all, however she was dragged away by Sully who was just walking by.

"Cordy… I didn't realize you were that thirsty" Sully half scolded half joked.

"Yeah…" She said not paying attention, _there were about 20 guys in that room, no one has called him by his full name…_ Shrugging her shoulders slightly, since that didn't work I need to figure something else out…

"Wait are you serious!" Sully looked over at Cordelia in shock.

"Sorry. What was that?" Cordelia asked, having heard none of the conversation.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Sully cursed "LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!"

"Sorry" Cordelia muttered, _perhaps I can ask the school adviser, they might know what his name is!_

 **(In the guidance office)**

"So…" The guidance councilor's name was Anna, she decided to work at a school instead of the family business, but that's another story for another time. "What's up? You don't come in here. Ever." She asked bluntly.

"Well, um," Cordelia fidgeted with her fingers, "I'm just wandering…"

However before she could fully ask her question Anna cut her off, "WAIT!? HAVE YOU BEEN BULLIED?! YOU'VE BEEN BULLIED BY SOMEONE?!" She threw her hands up in the air before grabbing the back of her head.

"No, no!" Cordelia assured her "um… it's just about Robin…"

"ROBIN?!" At this point Anna was hypervenitilating "THE BOY THAT LOOKS SUPER SHADY?! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU CORDELIA?!" Her eyes were wide in horror "I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE HIM!"

"Yeah it's him." At this point Cordelia was just too confused over what was going on. "Ah, no… I know it's weird, but I just wanted to know…"

However Anna cut her off again. "HE MADE YOU PREGNANT…?!" sweat was dripping down her face now. "If so that's a huge problem."

"No." Cordelia just deadpanned, feeling sick of this teacher she promptly made an excuse to get out of the room. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TEACHER!_

 **(Outside of the counselling room)**

Cordelia was exhausted, having gone around the school over and over in an attempt to find out about Robin's surname. _I just want to know his full name. How can it be so hard?!_

"Oh Cordelia!" Breaking her out of her thoughts she looked over and saw Vaike, "are you going home now?"

 _MAYBE VAIKE KNOWS!_ "Vaike…! Great you're here" Vaike looked surpised and hopeful, anything for his goddess! "I want to ask you something about Robin…" and just like that his dreams were crushed again.

"Oh No!" Not wanting to feel the pain once again Vaike ran off "How could you treat me like this!?" (In case you were wondering he still remembers her rejection, however she has no idea why he just ran off)

"WAIT!" Cordelia shouted after him, however he didn't listen and just ran straight off. She started stomping the ground in frustration, _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH TODAY!_ After cooling off and calming down she walked towards the improvement list in their classroom, however he wasn't seen anywhere. "Why can't he do a little better in studies?" She muttered under her breath, "I mean students who've improved will be listed here…"

She was broken out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder "What's bothering you Cordy?"

"Oh… Hi Lissa" Cordelia calmed down slightly, relived her friend was around.

"So…" Lissa trailed off "What is bothering you?" She started playing with her sweater, which had sleeves way longer than her arms, allowing them to flop around.

"I was just wandering" Cordelia looked outside with Lissa "If you knew every one of our classmates full name…"

"Oh just that?" Lissa dismissed her worries "It's been a long time since I joined this class. Of course I know everyone's full name!" Covering her mouth with her sweater she tried to suppress her giggles.

"You bet huh…" Cordelia couldn't tell if she was lying or not but this was the best chance she could get today. "Well, Lissa in fact…"

However the blonde had a different topic in mind, "Reminds me" cutting off Cordelia completely "I saw you shopping with a man the other day, Cordy"

"Um…" Cordelia's mind was gone, _LISSA SAW US TOGETHER?! SHOPPING?! OH GOD_

"But I didn't see his face. I only saw his back" Lissa looked over at Cordelia "is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" Before Cordelia realized what she had done she quickly denied and gave a flustered excuse, "He's my cousin!" _OH SHIT I LIED…_

"Your cousin huh…." Lissa enquired.

 _I gotta get out of here… I can't talk about this anymore… I'll just sneak away…_ Cordelia just inched away from Lissa slowly.

Lissa started opening her bag, "Speaking of which, I forgot to return your note-" Lissa noticed Cordelia sprinting away from her. "CORDY?! YOUR NOTES!" she yelled after her, but it fell upon deaf ears…

 **(Back at home during dinner)**

Cordelia was lack for a better word depressed, _Lissa saw us together… and I still don't know Robin's full name. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_

"Hey Cordy!" Phila called, catching her attention. "Do you not like the curry I cooked? You've just played around with your food this entire time."

"Mom, this is the third day in a row where we've had curry for dinner…"Cordelia deadpanned at her mother.

"Oh don't worry about it" Phila waved it off, "anyways, the weekend is coming. Will 'Robin' come?"

"I don't know" Cordelia shrugged "I guess he will."

"Really?" Phila started blushing, "What should I do? I feel so exited!" she cupped her face with her hands.

"He's not coming for you, mom." Cordelia deadpanned again, "he's coming for Severa." _And me… WAIT. He might tell mom his full name when he introduces himself. Right! Then I can know his full name!_

"Severa. Don't forget to eat those carrots." Phila stared down at her plate.

"Great" Cordelia stated as she finally regained her appetite.

"Hey!" Phila was stunned "why are u eating again all of a sudden?"

Severa just looked at Cordelia "Cordy eat my carrots please!"

Both Cordelia and Phila looked at Severa "No."

 **(Robin is outside Cordelia's house, it is the weekend)**

Robin rang the doorbell, carrying a small package of cakes. The door swung open and someone he didn't recognize was there. He was slightly confused; _did I get the wrong house?_ He was about to turn and leave before he saw Severa standing next to the woman when it dawned on him.

"Nice to meet you! I've been waiting for you!" Phila smiled, "Come on in! Come!"

"Robin!" Severa announced happily.

"Nice to meet you…" Robin realized who it was and started sweating slightly, _Cordelia's mother… I've never seen her before!_ "Um…" he held out the cakes he had with him. "These cakes were made by my father." _Aw Cordelia isn't at home today?_ He felt very nervous, _why does her mother look so young!_

"Cordelia happened to go out for shopping…" Phila giggled as she put away the cakes, "She's told me many thing about you" covering her mouth a bit she chuckled.

"Oh… really?!" _Man I still can't get over how young she looks…_ remembering his manners Robin straightened up slightly. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself." He bowed his head slightly "My name is Robin Lee"

"I already knew about your first name," Phila smiled at him "But I didn't know you were from Chon'sin"

"Oh… I was adopted as an infant." He rubbed the back of his head, "I have no idea who my real parents are"

"Oh dear" Phila looked at him apologetically, "sorry about that… I didn't know"

"It's alright, it's not like I knew my parents when they left me" Robin admitted casually. "I'm happy with my parents right now, so it doesn't matter to me."

Phila glanced at her watch and grimaced at the time, "I really want to talk with you longer…" putting down the plates, "But I need to get back to work now…"

"That's alright. I'll go home soon," Robin replied not wanting to impose (Seem familiar?).

"Nah you don't need to leave" Phila stated.

"Robin! You're going back now?!" Severa held on to his leg "Don't go!"

"Sit down. Cordelia will be back soon." Phila turned towards him and gave him a grateful smile "These days you've really helped us a lot. Thank you so much."

Robin was stunned; _Cordelia is so similar to her mom!_ "It's nothing special" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I'll trust you to look after Severa" She pat his back lightly as she left the house. "And I trust you to look after Cordelia as well."

"I will!" He responded before realizing, _wait take care of Cordelia as well?! What does she mean?_

 **(Later, when Cordelia arrives home)**

"Wait a minute" Cordelia sat on the couch noticing all the cutlery already put out for cakes, "Where's my mom…"

"Oh, she went to work…" He replied, "Say which cake do you want to eat Severa?"

"I want strawberry!" Severa pointed at it.

Cordelia was deep in thought. _So she wasn't joking when she wanted to talk to Robin alone. Maybe that's why she asked me to do some shopping…_

Her train of thought was derailed when Robin said "Ah well, no one asked for my full name since I graduated from primary school" He was chuckling slightly "So I was really surprised"

"Wait what?" Cordelia was too curious now, _mom knows his full name?_

"I mean your mother asked for my full name" Robin responded not understanding what she wanted.

"I wasn't asking about that…" Cordelia deadpanned.

"Oh you mean the way she said my name?" Robin smiled "He said it as if she were our age, your mom is so young!"

Cordelia smacked her palm on her face, _has there ever been a time when he would get what I was asking…?_ Robin and Cordelia had stopped talking, Severa had been eating her cake and the clatter of cutlery on her plate was the only sound made in the room. Robin decided to break the silence.

"You've been acting somewhat strangely recently Cordelia" Robin fiddled with his cake before looking up at her.

"Huh?! No…" Cordelia tried to deny it.

"But you were caught watching boys change clothes," Robin looked down "and you stared at the student list for quite a long time…"

"Regarding the first thing," Cordelia deadpanned "I was obviously misunderstood. Her mood turned somewhat sour when she remembered the teacher.

"Well then…" Robin looked at her sadly "You must have a crush on some guy, right?"

"No!" Cordelia quickly denied it before sighing. She tucked her legs to her chest and hugged them, almost using her knees to hide from Robin. "Actually…"

 **(A short explanation later…)**

Cordelia turned away from Robin in annoyance, said teen was rolling on the floor and laughing. "AHAHAHA! My full name?!" he sat up slightly, wiping the tears from his eyes "So you suffered for this?!" stifling his laughter "God, a name… You're unbelievable!" He could only get those words out before he burst out in laughter again.

"Cordy you suck!" Severa said.

"Come on, it's not like I could just ask you directly…!" Cordelia protested weakly. Both of them ignored Severa causing her to pout.

"Cordy you suck!" Severa crawled up to Cordelia and said it to her face.

"Shut up! You little insect!" Cordelia was annoyed enough already.

"Wait a bit" Robin still chuckled "Give me a pen."

After playfully pinching Severa's cheeks Robin handed Cordelia a sheet of paper. On it was his full name. Cordelia stared at it for a bit. "Robin Lee… I didn't realize that he was from Chon'sin…"

"Should I add the Chon'sin way of writing it?" Robin asked, holding his hand out.

"I think this is fine" Cordelia smiled at him, finally glad to get the name issue out of the way. "Anyways I know your full name now… I'll try not to forget it."

"Please don't forget it" Robin emphasized.

"I know!" Cordelia flustered up. "I'll call it frequently so I won't forget"

"How about I call you Lee?" She experimented with her tongue.

"Hi Cordelia" He shot back with a smile.

They sat there for a few seconds, Cordelia however found the name too weird. "I think it's sorta strange, I'll just call you Robin then." _Now that I think about it Robin sounds like a girl's name… wait,_ "Well, Robin do you know my full name?"

Robin replied quickly "It's Cordelia Highwind right?"

Cordelia just dropped her jaw in shock before she fell over into a fetal position. I'm a fool! I'm a fool! Even Robin knew my name! She was cursing herself in frustration.

Meanwhile Robin just stared at her. _It's funny, although Cordelia is very smart. She's sometimes a natural airhead… kinda hard to believe…_

Severa finished her cake, and before they realized it they were all finished. Robin decided to help out Cordelia with washing the dishes and Severa had fallen asleep.

"You know, I think you look quite a bit like your mom" Robin mentioned as he dried the dishes.

"Really?" Cordelia replied "People are just confused about our hair colours, but I get mine from my dad, so does Severa"

"Many people say I look like my parents, but they adopted me so I'm not sure…" Robin mentioned offhandedly.

"What exactly do your parents do?" Cordelia wondered aloud. "I mean I know you guys have a cake shop but that's it."

"Well, my dad isn't at home much…" Robin admitted, "he spends his time coaching the Regna Ferox kendo team." (Take a guess who it is) "He isn't around much, but when he is he helps in the cake shop. He makes some really nice Chon'sin pastries that people love."

"Huh…" Cordelia passed him another dish, "and your mom?"

"Mom works in the cake shop, she makes them most of the time while an employee handles the cashier." Robin held his hand out for another plate which Cordelia supplied. "Mom's good at what she does, but I remember my father telling me she beat him in a kendo match"

"Is that so…" Cordelia muttered, the doorbell rang and it stopped her train of thought.

"Cordy! Someone rang the doorbell," a sleepy Severa announced.

"I'll get the door for you" Robin said as he took off the apron.

"Thanks" Cordelia smiled at him, and she continued washing the dishes. _Robin's always so nice to me…_

Right before Robin could open the door the person outside called out, "Cordy?" it took her a few seconds to realize but she realized who it was. _This voice…its LISSA!_ "Excuse me. Cordy,I came to give you back." Robin opened the door to see who it was. "Your notes…" Lissa trailed off completely shutting down.

Outside Robin was cool as a cucumber, on the inside he was freaking out. _OH MY GOD WHY IS LISSA HERE, AND I ANSWERED THE DOOR TOO. OH MY GOD SHE CAN SEE MY PIERCINGS, THERE GOES MY NORMAL LIFE._

Just behind the corridor Cordelia was freaking out as well. _NO! THIS ISN'T GOOD, ROBIN'S BEEN SEEN._

Lissa just stared at Robin, and a slight blush was forming on her face.

To be continued…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! To me Phila was always like a mother to Cordelia. And Robin's parents at this point should be quite obvious. (In case you didn't know it's gonna be Lon'qu and Say'ri). Cordelia's father will be revealed at another time. Don't kill me for this cliffhanger.

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	5. Sickness

Hey guys, new chapter for you! Sorry this came out after so long, but I'm going to university soon and I had to sort some things out. Expect the next chapter quite soon! Around Monday or Tuesday. Shorter chapter, but don't worry! I'll try lengthen the next one.

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 **(Previously)**

Right before Robin could open the door the person outside called out, "Cordy?" it took her a few seconds to realize but she realized who it was. _This voice…its LISSA!_ "Excuse me. Cordy, I came to give you back." Robin opened the door to see who it was. "Your notes…" Lissa trailed off completely shutting down.

Outside Robin was cool as a cucumber, on the inside he was freaking out. _OH MY GOD WHY IS LISSA HERE, AND I ANSWERED THE DOOR TOO. OH MY GOD SHE CAN SEE MY PIERCINGS, THERE GOES MY NORMAL LIFE._

Just behind the corridor Cordelia was freaking out as well. _NO! THIS ISN'T GOOD, ROBIN'S BEEN SEEN._

Lissa just stared at Robin, and a slight blush was forming on her face.

 **(Current time)**

Time (almost) stood still. Cordelia was going nuts and Robin just dug a mental grave for his normal highschool life. On the other hand Lissa was blushing madly, _wow what a cute guy… wait!_ "Are you Cordy's cousin?" Robin mentally sighed in relief as Cordelia made a fist bump from behind the wall, where she was still hiding. "Actually I've seen you together with her before…" Lissa loved sweaters with sleeves longer than her arms. So when she lifted her arm she mostly covered her small mouth.

"Oh… really?" Robin was puzzled, _she had seen us together before?_

"Yeah!" Lissa was very excited to meet him, "So I went to ask Cordelia and she told me that you were her cousin."

Cordelia was still somewhat surprised, _she can't tell its Robin, that's good but… HOW CAN'T SHE TELL._ (Note that ironically she couldn't tell when she first saw him either…)

"Wait, Cordy isn't home right now?" Lissa asked, although silently hoping that Cordelia wasn't. _He's sooo dreamy~_

"Um…" Robin quickly thought up an excuse, "She went out shopping… Sorry" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh." Lissa smiled slightly, "In that case could you give this to her please?" She dug into her bag and handed him a notebook.

"Sure" Robin smiled at her "Don't worry. I'll give the notes to her for you…" _So, I'm Cordelia's cousin now huh…_

Lissa's blush deepened, "Thank you" she directed her gaze to the floor, twiddling her thumbs as Robin thumbed through the notebook. _Oh god I didn't expect this, what do I say? Should I ask for his name? Oh dear…_ She summoned her courage and looked up at him. "E-excuse me…" She looked away slightly, "Could you please tell me your name?"

Robin started to sweat slightly, what? _I can't just tell her my name is Robin… What do I do?!_ At the same time behind the wall Cordelia was praying that he came up with a good name. "My name is Marth" he smiled. _Not a bad name, I was just reading about him…_

"Oh Marth huh…" She felt quite gutsy, "Can I have your number?"

"Uh" He was so caught off guard he nearly fell over, "Sorry, my phone is being repaired." He smiled at her, "Maybe another time?"

Saddened Lissa just looked down slightly, "Ok…" glancing at her watch she gasped, "Oh no! I need to go!" she quickly turned around and ran out, but at the gate she quickly turned around. "Thanks for giving Cordy the notes!" before rushing off again.

Robin sighed in relief; he walked back towards the kitchen and noticed Cordelia just gritting her teeth as she stared at the wall across from her. "You ok Cordelia?"

"Huh?!" Cordelia fumbled with her words, "y-yeah I'm fine…"

"Ok then," Robin grabbed his belongings before announcing. "I need to go home now"

"Have a safe trip home" Cordelia mumbled, still dazed from the encounter with LIssa.

"Tell Severa I said bye" Robin didn't bother to look back as he waved.

 **(The next week)**

"Lissa came again?" Cordelia asked as Robin entered the kitchen, she was making soup tonight and was tasting it.

"Yeah," Robin held a small bag up for her to see. "She said she received some delicious sweets so she came to give us some…" he scratched his head slightly in confusion "Speaking of which, she's been coming by quite often lately…"

"She came all for you." Cordelia stated bluntly.

"Huh?" Robin was dumbfounded "really? Why?"

Cordelia smacked her forehead, _God_ … _how does he not realize or notice Lissa's changes…_

 _ **Robin hadn't noticed Lissa's changes at all. Even in school…**_

 **(During school earlier that day)**

Lissa looked as if she was on cloud nine, sparkles appeared in the background (wtf how) as she retold her tale (more like her interpretation of what happened) "And then Marth said he looked forward to seeing me again." She started giggling and blushing, placing her sweater sleeve over mouth. "And he smiled at me…" She nearly fainted but held on to herself "He's so handsome!" She gushed to Cordelia who stiffened slightly.

"Really…" Cordelia was shocked over the changed her friend would have but another feeling welled up inside her as she laughed nervously.

"Well… does he have a girlfriend?" she poked Cordelia as she asked again "I really want to know…"

"For the last time" Cordelia sighed "I don't know."

"Oh my gosh…" Lissa planted her face in her hands "I can't stand it anymore, I want to know!"

Cordelia just felt tortured, _Oh god why…_

 **After the day she met 'Marth' she's used all kinds of excuses to come over and greet him.**

 **(Present time)**

"Speaking of which…" Cordelia muttered as she stirred the soup, she turned around "Who the hell is this 'Marth'!?"

"Oh" Robin looked towards her "He's the protagonist of this book series I've been reading." He shrugged slightly "so his name just came to my lips naturally." Feeling quite into it he explained a few things about Marth, "He has a couple techniques that are unique to his lineage, "he has 'shield breaker', 'dancing blade' 'dolphin slash' and 'counter'" he raised his hands in excitement, "He uses these techniques to save his kingdom!"

Cordelia felt conflicted _, so he reads about that huh… at least it isn't as graphical as other things_ (Coughlookingatyougameofthrownsfough)

"Oh and he also has many women who try to grab his attention" Robin nonchalantly said.

Cordelia's mind quickly made a u-turn, _what the fuck no that's horrible! You can't do this to people…_

"I can lend it to you if you lik-" Robin began.

"No need" Cordelia said bluntly as she checked the soup again.

"You answered so quickly" Robin said sadly before sneezing.

"Hm?" Cordelia wondered, is he ok? "did you catch a cold?" she sighed "it's getting cold these days. You should wear more clothes" after all he was only wearing a shirt. "I think you should go home right away."

Robin sniffled slightly "don't worry. It's not a big deal…." He wiped his nose slowly with the back of his hand.

"Can I really trust you when you say 'no big deal'…" Cordelia asked skeptically.

"Come on!" Robin protested, "I know my own body clearly!" wiping his nose again he added "take a pill, go to sleep. And I'll be alright tomorrow." He waved off her concern as he left the house "don't worry about me…"

 **(The next morning)**

The teacher walked in and made an announcement, "Now let's start today's register… by the way, Robin won't come today. He has a cold at home."

Cordelia just smacked her face, _god dammit Robin you stupid idiot, I was right…_

"Cordelia" Vaike grabbed Cordelia's attention. "I want to visit Robin after school. Wanna join me?"

"Oh…yeah, Let's go together." Cordelia was slightly surprised "But I never thought you would care enough to go see him." _Well, I can go today. Mom's home so she can take care of Severa…_

"Well… it's just…" Vaike opened his phone and checked his messages again, "I sent him a message and he replied that he was 'just fine'" he looked slightly worried at his phone, "I don't think I can trust him…"

Cordelia just nodded, _Vaike… so you think so as well?_

Lissa hopped into the discussion. "Guys! What are you talking about?"

"Ah Lissa" Vaike glanced towards her "Will you join us? We're planning to go see Robin after school."

Cordelia tensed slightly, _crap! Lissa will see Robin without glasses!_

"Oh sorry," Lissa replied "I have activities I need to do today."

Cordelia breathed a sigh of relief, neither Vaike nor Lissa noticed.

"Robin's on leave today…" Lissa glanced at the chair where he normally sat, "He wears so many clothes even in summer." Lissa was slightly worried, "it must be really hard for him to get over the winter… Poor him"

Cordelia and Vaike both shook their head, unseen by Lissa. _You couldn't be more wrong…_

"Ah speaking of which." Vaike ruffled Lissa's hair, "even you started to pay attention to Robin. Huh?"

"Both you and Cordy started to care much more about him recently!" Lissa smacked his hand away, before smacking him on the back with her sweater covered hand. "So I just paid slightly more attention to him!"

Vaike only chuckled slightly, which added to Lissa's embarrassment.

"I'll say hi to him for you." Cordelia mentioned. _Anyways, it wold be awkward if a lot of classmates went to visit him._ She looked out the window in worry. _Robin, are you sleeping well?_

 **(After school at Robin's house)**

Cordelia rang the doorbell as Vaike masked his fear of heights behind her, only freaking out slightly at the fact they were very high up (he has to prove himself as a man). They waited for a while before a slow shuffling was heard behind the door. Robin opened the door slowly and they took in his appearance. His usually pale skin was well… paler! And his eyes were half opened and his hair was a mess. The worst part? He was wobbling slightly just standing there!

"Sorry for making you come all the way here…" Robin sneezed and wiped his nose again "and I can't entertain you" he coughed slightly as he sat on his bed.

"GO LIE IN YOUR BED NOW!" Both Cordelia and Vaike yelled at him, "You're sick! How can we ask you to entertain us?"

"I can't sleep… because then my nose will be blocked" he admitted as started coughing again.

Both Cordelia and Vaike just cringed slightly, _oh dear… that's not good…_

"Did you go to hospital?" Cordlia enquired.

"No." He wiped his nose again "but I've taken some medicine…"

"Did you get a fever?" Vaike asked.

"Nope…" Robin replied with a dizzy smile "I don't have a fever!"

Cordelia signaled Vaike to get the thermometer.

 **(One temperature check later…)**

"JEEZ!" Vaike said as he checked, "39.2 degrees centigrade!"

That was all Cordelia needed before she threw Robin back into bed, covering him with his duvet covers.

"No!" Robin protested weakly "my nose gets stuffed up! I can't breathe!" he started sniffling again.

Robin flipped himself so that he lay on his stomach, _ah… I can't breathe…_

"Where's your family?" Vaike asked casually.

"They're in the bakery…" Robin's voice was muffled by his pillow. "Don't worry, I'm fine…"

"If they're at home then they can wake you up." Cordelia stated, "Hey Vaike can you get some water for him?"

"Got it" Vaike said as he walked into the kitchen.

As Vaike left, Robin used this as a chance to grab Cordelia's sleeve, getting her attention. "What's wrong?" She asked

"What about Severa" he whispered, his head was still in his pillow.

 _He's still worried about her?_ "My mom's home today so don't worry." Cordelia whispered back, when Vaike came back she stood up and moved towards the kitchen. "Sick people should only care about themselves." She turned slightly and looked at Robin. "I'm gonna cook you some rice porridge now. You won't mind if I use your kitchen, right?" and she looked towards Vaike, "Vaike you stay and look after him."

Vaike just nodded "no problem." before he sat down near Robin.

"I gotta get up" Robin coughed before attempting to lift himself up "it's so hard to breath"

"If you leave this bed, you're not my friend anymore" Vaike threatened casually. When Robin plopped himself back onto the bed he teased him slightly "That's a good boy" smiling cheekily.

"Vaike, I hate you…" Robin grumbled as he trembled slightly under the covers.

"Well, Cordelia asked me to take care of you." He replied as he kept an eye on Robin, "Speaking of which, she's cooking rice porridge." He said in amazement. "I still can't believe she can cook…"

Robin just stared at the wall. "That's not strange at all" he mumbled softly "Cordelia isn't only just good at cooking…" he planted his face on the pillow and still kept talking "she also does so much housework as well." He remembered a meal recently "She even remembered what I hated and removed it from the recipe… and… she…"

"What are you mumbling about Robin?" Vaike asked in confusion, however he realized that Robin had finally fell asleep. "WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY! WAKE UP ROBIN!"

However as soon as he yelled that Cordelia slammed the door and barged in with a bowl of porridge. "What's wrong with you!" she whispered "What if you wake him up!"

 **(They had watched him sleep and time had passed)**

"The porridge turned a little cold…" Cordelia stated as she looked through her texts, "I gotta heat it up when Robin wakes up…"

Vaike just sat silently as he stared at Cordelia "I've been meaning to ask…"

"Hm?" Cordelia looked up from her phone and looked at him.

"What exactly is going on between you and Robin?" He asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia just glanced at him strangely, _are we acting weird?_

"I know it's not really appropriate but… are you just friends?" Vaike braced himself for the answer.

"Of course we're just friends." Cordelia was so confused, "If I'm his girlfriend, why did I come here with you instead of by myself?"

"Oh… really?" Vaike was so lost right now "Um… well…" _so you didn't lie Robin…_ a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and Vaike nearly jumped in fear.

"Vaike" Robin sniffled slightly "Can you get me some tissues?"

Vaike just trembled slightly in shock, before handing him an empty box. "Sorry man, you're all out…"

"Aww" Robin mumbled as he got up slightly.

"Robin, want some Porridge?" Cordelia asked, "I need to reheat it though…"

"Yeah I would like that…" Robin sat down at the foot of his bed as Cordelia went to reheat the pot. "Can I use your sweater instead Vaike?"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Vaike yelled as he moved away.

"It was a joke" Robin smiled weakly.

 _WAIT, IF I ALSO HAD A COLD, WOULDN'T CORDELIA TAKE CARE OF ME?_ Vaike wanted it that badly.

"I hope there's still some tissues somewhere in this house…" he stopped slightly in surprise. _WHY IS HE SITTING SO CLOSE?_ "You're too close Vaike!"

"Take it easy" Vaike casually said as he sat next to Robin.

"Porridge is ready~" Cordelia announced, when she saw Vaike sitting so close to Robin she nearly dropped the tray. "Wow, why are you guys sitting so close?!" _That's disgusting!_

After having a spoonful of porridge Robin stated "I can't taste it…" he looked so sad. _I'm sure this tastes so good too…_

Vaike watched as Cordelia mothered Robin. "Your throat still hurts right? Don't forget to take medicine after eating."

"Ok" Robin replied.

"You sweat a lot whilst sleeping right? Did you change your clothes? Don't take a bath yet!"

"Got it" Robin just sat there as she wondered around the room.

"I guess Cordelia is very good at taking care of others…" Vaike said still surprised by the revelation.

"You bet she is" Robin chuckled, feeling slightly better already.

Vaike just stared at Robin in slight envy. He was a good friend, but sometimes it was just unfair how he got Cordelia's attention so easily…

 **(Robin had finished the rice porridge and is about to sleep again)**

"Alright then" Cordelia was about to leave, she had to go home so her mother wouldn't worry too much. "I gotta go home now. Sleep well Robin" She hoped he would be better the next day. "Don't stay too long Vaike. Don't want you catching it from him."

"Thank you Cordelia~" Robin said gratefully from his bed.

"See you" Vaike replied nonchalantly.

Robin turned towards Vaike. "So, Vaike, you're staying because you still want to take care of me?" He felt extremely happy.

"Actually." Vaike glanced at him "I wanted to ask something."

"Sure, anything!" Robin smiled at him.

"Do you have a crush on anyone, Robin?"

"Huh?" Robin was so confused, _is he gonna confess to me or something…_

"Don't you dare think I'm gonna confess to you!" Vaike slammed his hands on the table "I'll kill you!"

"But I feel like this is the only thing you talk to me about…" Robin chuckled, "just like a girl!"

"COME ON!" Vaike moaned, _why am I being made fun of by Robin… AND ABOUT MY MASCULINITY NO LESS…_

"Anyways." Robin interrupted his complaints "I don't have a crush on anyone" before striking back at Vaike "you still like Cordelia right?"

Vaike was reminded how airheaded Robin could be, as the words 'still like' crashed into his stomach like a blow. "yeah, maybe…" he admitted weakly. "I think she really cares about you… doesn't she?" he sadly mentioned, however Robin just looked surprised.

"That can't be," Robin sat up slightly from his bed, "After all I'm a shady guy with glasses, that can't be true…"

"How can anybody call themselves that…" Vaike just felt bad for Robin. "Anyways, people in class all say you've started to change." He noticed Robin stiffen slightly "Maybe that's because you started to talk to us…"

"RE-RE-REALLY?! I don't want to be in the spotlight!" Robin sat up and yelled dramatically.

"Come on!" Vaike moaned "why can't you tell the others about this? I mean about your tattoos and the rest…"

"No. I don't want that…!" Robin coughed slightly "I just want to live as an invisible man…"

"Don't be like this bro…" Vaike muttered, _and yet again I've seen a weird side of Robin…_

 **(After some more bickering between the two)**

"Now I gotta go too…" Vaike grabbed his bag and the cake that Robin was holding out. "Sorry for causing you trouble. And thanks for the cake."

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you" Robin yawned slightly "Thank you for coming."

"Wait." He said waking Robin up slightly "I almost forgot to say hi to you for Lissa. She's also worried about you."

"Huh?" _But we never talk to each other at school…_

"Anyways" breaking Robin out of his thoughts, "you go back to sleep, even if you have a blocked nose." He walked out the door slightly before saying "We all hope you can go back to school soon."

"Got it!" Robin replied happily as the door slammed shut, he wobbled back to his bed and lay down again.

 **(Whilst Vaike is walking home)**

 _Thinking about it… He's run out of tissues… hope he can deal with that…_

 **(With Cordelia)**

"Stupid Robin…" Cordelia muttered, she was copying her notes from the day for Robin, "I warned him, but he still caught a cold." _And here I thought stupid people don't catch colds…_

 **(With Lissa)**

She had just gotten out of the shower when she received a text from Cordelia.

"Lissa can I eat this?" Her sister peered from the corner to ask as she held out a chocolate pudding.

"No! Don't eat my pudding EMM!" Lissa panicked slightly.

"Don't be stingy Lissa!"

"I'm not!" Lissa closed her Phone before chasing her sister around.

The text said 'Thanks for worrying about Robin. He still has a fever. But it's not very serious. Vaike and I went to visit him. I'm not sure whether he will go to school tomorrow, but I think he will be fine soon.'

 **(Back at Robin's home)**

"Robin? Did anybody come today?" Say'ri asked as she came into the room.

"Hm?" Robin mumbled as he woke up slightly.

"Where's the cake in the fridge? Don't tell me you ate it!" Say'ri asked slightly worried.

"Ah I gave it to a friend" Robin said, Say'ri was very surprised.

"Friend?" She blinked in surprise "I didn't think you had any friends." She stated, although she was happy on the inside. "Since you graduated from Primary school, nobody has ever come to visit you." She admitted sadly. "Introduce me to them sometime?" she smiled as she stroked his hair.

"Yeah." He smiled at her "I will."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Cordelia babied Robin a bit this chapter, and Vaike showed how much he cares for both of them. (*Sniff* Don't worry Say'ri! Robin has friends again!)

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	6. Accusations

Hey guys, new chapter for you! SO MUCH DRAMA! I hope you guys enjoy. I debated between introducing the student council and a cultural trip, the student council won over. Anyways I've been sorting out my accommodation for university so I don't have much time again (sorry sorry too many excuses). Expect the next chapter on thursday! (I hope)

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 **(Cordelia's house)**

Robin was currently playing Severa in chess, and Severa was struggling. Robin had retained most of his pieces but he had picked apart Severa's defence like it was nothing! Severa was starting to get frustrated, Robin was actually talking to Cordelia and wasn't too focused on the game which made it worse.

"You're doing a few things for the Student council?" Robin asked turning his head to Cordelia as he took another pawn from Severa.

"Yeah" Cordelia looked pretty tired; she was given a couple files so she had extra work to do on top of homework… "They've got a new member." She stretched "but they still have too much work for now." She propped her head on her arm, "So they gave me some odd jobs."

"That's because you can't say no to people when they ask for help" Robin deadpanned, taking a knight off Severa. He turned towards Cordelia "Well, I'd like to help but I feel like it wouldn't do you any good…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know it's impolite to tell the truth too bluntly, but…" Cordelia turned around to look at him to emphasize "Yeah, you're right." After working on it for a bit she buried her face in her hands, "It also seems like what I'm working on is actually very important"

"Hmm, I guess it's not easy to be an honor student." He took another bishop and announced to Severa, "Checkmate!"

Severa just fell onto her back, clearly not pleased with the results. Wanting to change the subject from her horrible loss right away she asked "Robin, what is an honor student?"

"Huh…" thinking about it for a few seconds he answered "Well, an honor student is smart, hardworking and good at academics" Cordelia was starting to get flustered but he didn't know that "they're trusted by both teachers and fellow students." By now Cordelia was blushing from the praise, "and they are outstanding in all aspects."

"Hey…Hey!" Cordelia tried really hard to control her voice, "Stop over exaggerating!"

Severa stood up quickly "Do they get a Pony with wings?!" Her eyes were practically glowing with excitement.

Laughing slightly to himself he answered "I guess if they work hard enough it may be a reward" He smiled innocently at Cordelia

"What are you talking about?!" However she just remembered the plush that Robin had given her, her embarrassment increased 10 fold. She subconsciously played with her hair clips, another gift from Robin. _How can you say these things so easily… idiot._ She wanted to hit him, but before she could Severa grabbed onto her sweater.

"Cordy! You're an honor student right?" Severa smiled at her big sister.

"Listen," She bent down to face her "I don't have a pony with wings" _not one I'd share with you…_ "But… as long as I decide to do something." She smiled at Severa's pout "I'll do my best. I can't bring troubles to those who I promised to help." She pats Severa's head lightly.

"Really?" Robin was surprised "That's a strong sense of responsibility you have there…"

"ROBIN!" Severa's eyes started glowing again, to Cordelia's dismay. "What's a sense of responsibility?"

"Well…" He smiled at her innocence "it means if you've made a promise, you will do everything to make it happen."

"DO THEY GET A PONY WIT-" Severa was cut off.

"They don't get a pony with wings!" Cordelia answered quickly.

Robin stood up clapped his hands, getting both sisters attention. "I'll cook tonight" he smiled at Cordelia, "Work hard Ms. responsible~"

Cordelia wanted to hit him sooo badly, but she was also grateful so she let it slide. After all there was a lot more to be done.

 **(Next day at school)**

"Thank you so much Cordelia" Fredrick was the student council president, the best way to describe him would be that he was a very wary person. He's a skinny guy, almost as skinny as Robin. His brown hair was styled and he was a very popular guy with the girls. (I guess that's mostly cause of his height.) "Despite the fact you're very busy, you still agree to do these odd jobs for us." He smiled at her sincerely.

"That's okay" Cordelia waved it off "I'm glad I could help you Fredrick."

"Well, that's very kind of you." Fredrick handed the documents to another student council member Miriel "Miriel take this for now."

"Sure" Miriel accepted the documents.

"I'm glad that these were done by someone smart" Fredrick sighed

"I'm not that smart…" She was praying that was the end of it, I hope there aren't anymore.

"And." Cordelia mentally sighed as Fredrick pulled another file for her "Cordelia… could you please also do this for us?" He looked apologetic as he held out the documents.

"Oh…" Cordelia just faked a smile as she accepted it.

"Sor…sorry, Cordelia" Miriel stuttered "all the other student council members are too busy…"

"Al…alright." Cordelia had too much to do right now. "How can I say no to you Fredrick"

 **(Later in the classroom)**

"Cordyyy" Lissa dragged her name out to get her attention "You don't look well"

"Really?" Cordelia asked slightly shocked.

"You're working for stupid Fredrick again aren't you…" She deadpanned.

"Yeah, sort of…" Cordelia flipped a page.

"Why don't you just refuse to help them?" Lissa asked in annoyance. "Fredrick is sooo easy to push around…" She took a look at what Cordelia was doing before asking again "How can they ask you to these for them?" she pouted "It's so unfair to you."

"They just got elected" Cordelia explained "they must be overwhelmed by work right now…" she shot Lissa a pained smile.

"You sure" Lissa cracked her knuckles slightly "I could always tort-I mean! Talk to Fredrick"

"I don't think that's necessary Lissa" Cordelia Chuckled at her friends antics.

"But don't you think it's weird that they're giving you all this important work?" Lissa narrowed her eyes in suspicion "I think they're just taking advantage of you."

"Well," Cordelia finished her work "It's okay as long as I can help."

"Seriously…" Lissa just shook her head.

Meanwhile looking from afar are Vaike and Robin.

"Cordelia looks rather tired" Vaike sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Robin agreed.

"I wish I could help her." Vaike could only sigh some more "But we aren't smart enough…"

"Don't lump me together with you" Robin deadpanned, "I've got better results than you Vaike."

"What are you talking about?!" Vaike asked in slight shock.

"But President Fredrick is the best student in our grade" Robin sighed, Vaike looked as if he had been punched in the gut "and he's also very popular among the girls in our year" again Vaike looked as if he had been kicked in the nuts "Maybe Cordelia just has a crush on him" That dealt the final blow as Vaike fell over (Stahl yelled K.O in the background).

He quickly got up (Stahl yelled Round 2), "Cordelia! Robin's bullying me!" He waved his hand in protest "Is a 50 in math better or a 60 in English better!" (Vaike's highest grade is 50 in math, Robin's highest non-Physical education grade is English at 60)

"All grades at 100" Cordelia deadpanned, (this happened to be Fredricks grades) "Now shush"

The door opened slightly and a girl came into the classroom.

"Um, excuse me," the blonde looked around "Is Cordelia here…?" before noticing her "Ah!"

"Hi Marribelle," Cordelia collected the things she made into a cardboard box, "These are the files and brochures you asked me to work on." She handed the box to her "Here you go. They're a little bit heavy."

"That's just fine. Thank you." Marribelle smiled at her. "See you then, Cordelia"

Vaike was stunned, _WHOAAAAA what a pretty girl!_ Both Robin and Vaike just stared in silence before Lissa stated "That girl is Fredrick's girlfriend."

"Huh?!" Vaike looked as if he was about to faint. THIS WAS TOO MUCH… EVEN FOR THE VAIKE "REALLY?! THE PERFECT COUPLE?!" (In the background Stahl just yelled K.O!)

Robin just looked at Fredrick in a new light, good on you prez…

Cordelia sat down across from Lissa to put in her two cents "She's a member of the student council. But she seems like she almost never does any work…" looked relived to be done with her work.

"Well she's just like a mascot" Lissa stretched her arms like a cat.

"SO they gave all her work to you right?!" Vaike was outraged "How can they do that?!"

"Don't say that…" Cordelia felt sorry for Fredrick "they didn't force me to work…" she then sighed "Altough that work was originally meant to be done by Maribelle…"

All three of her friends just sighed, _so they did give her work to you… oh dear…_

The school bell started ringing and Cordelia packed her things, "Well, I gotta go home now,,," she weakly wobbled out of the classroom and Robin just worried about her.

"See you tomorrow…" Robin called after her. _Is she ok?_ He grabbed his own bags before waving at Vaike that he was leaving. _Cordelia probably still needs to do some work for the student council tonight…_ He walked slowly as he thought about it, _Ah! I heard it's good to eat some sweet food when tired…_ someone was running behind him, but he couldn't hear it as he thought out loud. "I can bring her some cake…" he stopped in place "will that help?"

Someone crashed into him from behind surprising him. "AHHHH" He fell flat on his face as the one who crashed into him fell onto her butt. The stuff she was carrying was scattered around them. _Ah it's Maribelle_! He panicked. "Hey are you ok?"

"What's wrong with you!" He was startled as she started going on "Why didn't you watch where you were walking?!"

"But you walked into me!" Robin protested.

"Since you were friends with Cordelia I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" She remembered the reason why she was running in the first place. "I don't have time. Help me pick these files up! Hurry up!" She grabbed a couple files as Robin handed her a few files. "Ahhh! I'm going be late again! Miriel will be mad at me…"

"Wait…" Robin held a file up "There's still one left…"

"That's useless, it was wrongly printed." She picked up the box and started running again "Just throw it away! Goodbye!"

"Whatttttt" Robin just stared as she ran away. "What's going on? She mumbled," He couldn't quite understand what just happened and just slumped down. "And then she left in such a hurry… she said I could just throw this away but…" he looked down at the file and on it was titled 'accounting report' "is it really ok to throw this away?"

 **(Student council office)**

"Maribelle…" Fredrick asked as he shifted through the documents "Are you sure these are all the files that Cordelia worked on?"

"Huh?" The blonde was surprised.

"I can't find the accounting report…" He scratched his head "did you confirm that you've got all the things before you left?'

"Uh… I" Maribelle struggled to form an excuse.

"You didn't check right" Miriel asked slightly with a disappointed smile.

"That's not good" Fredrick pondered, a frown on his face "we can't exactly do the rest of the work without it…"

"But… these are all the files I've got!" In her fear she quickly lied about it, "Cordelia only gave me these." She didn't like lying but she felt threatened "I didn't receive any other files!" _I don't want Fredrick to be mad at me…_

Miriel and Fredrick stared at her before glancing at each other.

"Then Cordelia must have forgotten to do that?" Miriel wondered "But I told her to finish it before today…"

"That might be it…" Fredrick sighed "Well it's not like we can do anything about it right now." Straightening up he announced his plan. "Well then, that's all we can do today. We need to arrive here early in the morning." Clearing his throat "I'll inform Cordelia to come early as well, I'll send her a text." Unlocking his phone he continued "you guys can go home now"

"Okay" Miriel responded.

"Maribelle" He walked past and she flinched slightly; he used a file to gently pat her on the head. "Don't get upset. Be careful next time." He gently smiled at her "Understand?"

"Yeah" Maribelle replied weakly, she thought he would get angrier than this… but now I feel bad for Cordelia…

"Anyways head home first." Fredrick nodded "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok…" Maribelle mumbled as she walked out the room.

 **(The next day at school)**

"I've told you…" Robin was shocked to hear Cordelia arguing "I've finished all the work you asked me to do…"

"But we've checked around and we just can't find that report." Fredrick placed his hands on his hips.

Random students were asking about it and crowding around them, "what happened?" and "the student council?" "Did something happen?"

"Guys?" Robin found Lissa and Vaike around the crowd "What's going on…?"

"AH Robin…!" Lisssa waved for him to come over quickly, her look of distress made him walk faster "Come! Hurry up! Cordelia's!"

"What happened to Cordelia?!" Robin asked anxiously.

"It's been like this since I've arrived at school" Vaike glared at Fredrick "the student council are questioning Cordelia."

Robin wanted to punch something, _so that's what this is about._

"I've given everything to Maribelle!" Cordelia emphasized with her hands "Including the accounting report! I even made a checklist!" She looked pretty angry "Right Maribelle?!"

Maribelle just shied away, and partially hid herself behind Fredrick. Said man just looked at Cordelia with a looking completely unimpressed. "Maribelle said she had no idea." He continued "She forgot to confirm whether she'd got all the files."

Cordelia was somewhat shocked. "Then… you…"

Fredrick closed his eyes "Yeah we may have had some faults… but if you didn't even give her the accounting report." He reopened his eyes and gave Cordelia a dark look "So, Cordelia. Are you sure you gave her the accounting report?"

Cordelia looked conflicted. "I…I… Remember I've given it to her…" she clenched her fists, _but, to be honest…_ she looked down slightly. _I was too tired yesterday… so I'm not sure about it now._ Just like that she suddenly started hearing whispers from behind her.

"So it's Cordelia's fault then?"

"Who is Cordelia?"

"Some girl from Class A"

"She promised the student council to work for them, but she screwed it up."

"Oh, poor Fredrick"

"That girl sucks."

"Cordelia, since that's your fault," Fredrick ignored the chatter and went straight to the point "then you just have to apologize to us."

Cordelia felt like crying, _why is this happening to me?_ She looked downwards so her hair could cover her eyes.

"DAMN YOU… FREDRICK!" Vaike charged but he was held back by Stahl.

"Calm down Vaike!" His friend coaxed him.

Maribelle was startled by Vaike, she didn't expect it. "Don't be afraid, Maribelle." Although Fredrick still held a protective arm in front of her. "They have no reason to start a fight"

Miriel just said "Cordelia you only need to say sorry…"

The students just don't shut up. (No seriously it was like this in my school too…)

"The girl only needs to say sorry?"

"The prez is too kind."

Lissa pushed past the crowd, "Stop pushing Codelia too hard!" Lissa was close to tears "She did that report!" She nearly collapsed "I swear I've been watching her and she did that report yesterday! And I swear I saw her give that report!"

The students around just ignored her or the message didn't reach Fredrick. "Ah… why don't you just apologize…?" A random boy said.

Robin had enough, no. seriously. He was absolutely livid. He marched up and passed by Lissa, as he passed Vaike he handed him his stuff "Excuse me Vaike, hold onto my bag and glasses please." He smiled back at Vaike "Please take care of them."

Vaike froze, he felt something from Robin. Something that the normally polite and sweet guy wouldn't exhibit… Pure. Rage.

"Hurry up, Cordelia" Miriel pressed, not wanting to cause a scene for much longer.

"Tch" Cordelia swallowed her pride, tears started to brim at the corners of her eyes. "I'm sor-"

"Cordelia" Robin placed a hand on her shoulder "You don't need to apologize."

"Ro-" Cordelia looked as he walked past her "-bin?"

"Who are you…?" Fredrick asked, completely misunderstanding his body language as someone harmless.

"President." Robin grabbed Fredrick's tie. He smiled, before slamming his head into the president's face, shocking him and everyone around him.

Cordelia just gasped, Vaike just stared in horror and Lissa looked at him in a new light. Maribelle and Miriel were freaking out.

"You're lucky that's all I'll do to you." He sneered "And you" Robin turned and looked at Maribelle his hand keeping Fredrick from falling "Bitch." He let go of Fredrick and he stumbled to the rest of the student council. He sighed before his expression became neutral again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cordelia yelled, but she felt warm on the inside.

"Fredrick!" Maribelle supported the president as he covered his face in pain.

"Ahhhh" Fredrick moaned in pain.

"Vi-vi-violence is not allowed!" Miriel stuttered, "How…" she solidified her accusation "how dare you do this to the student council president? Why-" She flinched when Robin held up a file for her.

"You're looking for this," Robin held out the file, he had completely calmed down now so he expressed no rage. "Right?"

"The accounting report…!" Miriel gasped in surprise "Where did you get it?!"

"I found it on the ground the yesterday." Then he glanced at Maribelle in distaste "but then Maribelle told me to just throw it away."

"No I didn't" Maribelle tried to deny not really remembering what he was talking about.

"Don't you dare try to deny this!" Robin lost his composure before calming down "You bumped into me remember?"

"Ah" Maribelle realized what he was talking about. "It was left there when we bumped into each other?"

Cordelia just stared in shock, the students around her changing their opinions quickly "Oh? So then it's not Cordelia's fault then right?"

"So she didn't actually miss any files…"

Both Miriel and Fredrick stared at Maribelle, "Is… this the truth Maribelle?" Miriel asked.

Maribelle started trembling, she started sobbing before she launched herself at Cordelia "I'm sorry!"

 **(After the halls cleared up)**

"It's great that the misunderstanding has been cleared up" Lissa announced happily. "After all Cordelia is always reliable and she never makes mistakes."

"I owe you one Robin" Cordelia nodded, _I almost cried…_

"Haha, it's no big deal" Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Speaking of which" Vaike turned to Robin, "clearing up the misunderstanding was enough right?" he looked at him weirdly "you didn't actually need to hurt the president right?"

"Well…" Robin turned around so they couldn't see his face "I. Was. Just. Pissed. Off." His voice was dark and menacing, and the three friends looked at him weirdly. Cordelia in horror, Lissa in interest and Vaike in despair.

 **After that…**

 **The president and the other members apologized.**

"Please forgive us!" the three of them bowed in sync

"It's okay" Cordelia didn't want to bother them "just forget about it!"

 **Only those who stood close to us saw what happened. So what Robin did wasn't spread widely.**

"What happened?"

"Don't know."

Robin in the background breathes a sigh of relief.

 **And…**

"Ah, Good morning president!" Robin said in his normal cheery demeanor

"AHHH GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" Fredrick screamed. He was sporting a bandage for the area in which Robin had head-butt him.

 **Because of that incident, president Fredrick became somewhat scared of Robin.**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! So much Drama! I never quite liked Maribelle in Awakening but I liked her a bit more in my second play through. Fredrick is Student council president and Miriel is also part of the student council!

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	7. Doubts

Hey guys, new chapter for you! Sorry for the late chapter. The reason for the late release is down below. I know its not really comedy but i hope you guys appreciate the feels! I hope you guys enjoy. Expect the next chapter on sunday! I hope...

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

It was an exciting day. This was the day that the classes get shown where they are being re-arranged to for the next year. Robin, Lissa, Cordelia and Vaike have gathered in front of the notices board. They were scanning it for their names before Lissa pointed at the 3rd year class A.

"There we are Cordy!" Cordelia looked and grinned.

"Looks like we'll be in the same class once again" She high fived Lissa.

"Isn't that great" Lissa just bounced in excitement.

Meanwhile next to them Robin and Vaike were searching for their names. Stahl was there but he wasn't in class A anymore.

"Which class are you in Robin?" Stahl asked as he chewed on a loaf of bread. "I'm in Class B

"Hm…" Robin paid no attention to Vaike who was freaking out next to him.

"Class A, Class A, please I have to be in class A…" Vaike followed his finger as he stared at the board "Coz Cordelia is there!"

"Ah. I'm in Class A." Robin turned to Stahl, "Looks like we aren't in the same class." He smiled apologetically.

"Ah well" Stahl sighed.

"HURRAY!" Vaike Fist pumped "I'm in class A as well!" he turned and hugged Robin, causing the dark haired boy to recoil slightly in shock, not knowing how to react. "ROBIN! I'm in class A too! That's just terrific isn't it!" he let go of Robin before yelling "CAN I SAY THIS IS A PROOF OF LOVE?!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MAN?!" Robin was too shocked to say anything else.

"We can stay together the entire year man!" Vaike was nearly in tears (he means him and Cordelia, but I guess I would assume the two of them were together as well…)

Behind their backs some students were gossiping

"They're talking about love…."

"Are they gay?"

Cordelia turned around to look at Robin, "Which class are you in Robin?" She Recoiled slightly when she noticed he was trembling "Why do you look so sad?!" she looked at him in slight worry.

"Some people are gossiping about me" he teared up slightly, _I don't like this!_

"Come on!" Lissa smacked him on the back "You're a man right? Cheer up!"

"Ow!" Robin straightened up immediately before hiding behind Cordelia.

"Stop it Lissa!" Vaike deadpanned "you'll break him like that. He's too thin…"

"Just forget it Robin!" Cordelia encouraged, smiling lightly at him.

Robin faked a smile, _Sometimes… I can't stop thinking about this…_

"You're in another class Stahl?" Cordelia asked

"Yep" He finished his bread before grabbing a bag of chips

"That can't be good for you man…" Vaike mentioned. Lissa just giggled at the scene.

Robin stared blankly, feeling out of place. _Am I really… their friends? Do I deserve the spot? I'm sure others would kill for this…_ He heard the bell ring and walked alongside the others. _Have I really become a member of their social group?_ He stared blankly out the window as class started **I don't want to be a hindrance.** **I don't want to be a trouble maker.** **So I close my eyes, and seal my heart.**

 **(When Robin was in Primary school)**

"Now let's get out of the classroom." The teacher clapped her hands "Make a group of two and hold hands with each other."

The children tried to make partners as quickly as possible, they talked actively to their friends and tried to get their best friend to pair up with them.

"Hey let's make a group!"

"Okay!"

"Haha let's hold hands!"

However one boy looked on from the side. Nobody rushed to him and he had no one to rush to. His hair was longer than most boys his age and his clothes were darker colors whereas his peers were all wearing bright colored shirts.

"Ok, does everyone have a partner?" The teacher looked around before noticing Robin "Oh dear…" she crouched down to Robin's height. "You don't have a partner Robin?"

The pale boy just nodded. The students around him (being little kids) openly criticized him and his reason for not having a partner all whilst leaving the room.

"That's his own fault. He's too silent."

"And he's weird"

"He looks so shady…"

Robin could only stare at the floor sadly, he was sure the teacher heard all those comments, but she took no action to stop them. _Does the teacher hate me too? I guess she would…_ he forced a smile at the teacher before saying "I'll be fine, go make sure nobody gets hurt." He walked out of the classroom, leaving the teacher completely flabbergasted.

He could be seen sitting on the swings alone. Whilst the rest of the kids ran around and laughed, he sat there with a blank and sad expression.

 **(A few years later, when Robin was in middle school)**

Robin sat in front of his mirror; his hair had grown longer over the years. His mother found it to look good on him so he kept it as it was. He didn't really know what he was doing. He saw a few piercings around a shop that he was close to, so he was tempted and he had bought one. It was simple but it looked nice. He took a deep breath before he pierced his earlobe. _Ow…_ he stared into his mirror as he saw the blood dripping down the small of his earlobe, the safety pin was hanging from his ear. _Why am I doing this?_ He hoped his mom wouldn't freak out. _I can hide it under my hair anyways…_

 **(A few days after he got his ears pierced again)**

He was getting into a good part of the book he was reading. It was early in the morning before homeroom and the class was already there. He heard someone mention his name in listened in slight hope they wanted to talk to him.

"Robin?" the guy thought before answering "He's not a bad guy. But he looks a bit shady…"

The girl next to him put in her two cents "and, as a man, his hair is just too long…" she shivered slightly "No one knows what he is thinking about…"

Robin just read his book in disappointment _. How could any of you understand if none of you talk to me._

The teacher got the attention of everyone in the class, "today we're going to do an experiment." He turned around and wrote the instruction on the board. "Please organize yourselves into groups of five"

As if reliving his days in primary school, nobody looked at him. Nobody even thought of him, not until he was the last left, looking on from the side again. "There's a guy left" the teacher didn't really care, but he had to do this because it was his job. "Is there a group of four anywhere?"

"That's his own fault. He's too silent."

"And he's weird"

"He looks so shady…"

Robin just sighed, before he walked towards the last available group. They just stared at him, not knowing what to do with him. He forced a smile while tallying up the data; the group didn't bother to talk to him.

 **(The last day of summer)**

Robin's hair had grown even longer, it was really just to cover the piercings but it also covered his eyes slightly. He lay on his bed, not quite wanting to go to school the next day… _I hate the pressure;_ he grabbed the safety pin that he had always used. Over the past few years of middle school he had made up to eight piercings. _School life is so hard._ It helped him cope with the loneliness. Not the best way but it was a distraction. _I really don't know how to deal with these things…_ He angled it below his bottom lip, before piercing the flesh. He didn't flinch, not after having done eight already. It dripped down and stained his pillow alongside his white shirt.

He decided to take a shower, to take his mind off of things. The water felt freezing, despite the steam that was rising. As he exit the shower he was stopped by his mom.

"Wait Robin!" She was carrying the pillowcase with the blood on it and his white shirt. "It's okay if you have to wear piercings," she sighed "But just be careful." She caressed his cheek "Don't get your pillow dirty anymore, and also don't let the wound get infected." She pointed at the calendar hanging on the wall "starting tomorrow you'll be a highschool student! Work harder!" She pat his back in encouragement before walking towards the washing machine to try and get the stains out. Robin could only stare at her back. _I'll try… I guess…_ He clenched his glasses in one hand.

 **(After a term of highschool)**

"He looks so shady…" a girl muttered.

Robin mentally groaned, _don't they have something new to say…_

"He's so shady he becomes a bit hard to approach…" The girl turned towards a redhead

"Don't you think so too, Cordelia?" another girl asked.

"Hm?" Cordelia looked up from her phone "Who're you talking about?"

Robin fiddled with an earing clip, _come on… I can hear the shit you're talking about…_

"I'm talking about Robin" The girl explained

"Robin? Who's Robin?" Cordelia asked in confusion.

I see why they were talking about me… He sadly fiddled with the clip. I guess _I'm a conversation starter now huh…_

"Are you kidding!?" the first girl asked

"In a sense you're a bit hard to approach too Cordelia…" her friend then muttered. "Speaking of which the research report on classical literature will be done in groups next time…"

Cordelia was actually kinda bored. She had finished her school work and Lissa wasn't replying her texts. She needed a partner for the research report, so she decided now was a good time to get acquainted with this shady boy. "What are you doing" she appeared seemingly out of nowhere for Robin, in reality he was just too distracted to realize she walked up to him.

"Nothing" He was kinda scared, _she's talking to me? Why? I thought I was too shady for anyone to come up to…._

"But I saw you hiding something." Cordelia made a motion to look at his hands. He dropped the clip and it bounced somewhere.

 _Shit the earring clip fell to the floor…_ Cordelia broke his thought process. "Well, let's do the research report together!" she held up her notes for the class.

"Ah…" Robin didn't know how to respond "o…okay…" he fumbled heavily with this words "um… er…" he conceded because he didn't know her name either.

"I'm Cordelia!" she placed her hands on her hips and pouted slightly "You should at least know every classmate's name!"

"Sor..Sorry…" Robin hadn't really sustained a conversation with anyone for such a long time in a while, not since he first and only friend… _Wait a minute didn't you not know my name earlier?_

The girls who were talking to Cordelia earlier were surprised. "Unbelievable, Cordelia's talking with Robin."

"I've never talked to Robin for so long…"

Cordelia sat across from Robin "They say you're very shady."

"Huh?" Robin didn't know what to say. Was she going to leave him again, like everyone else? Shun him like he was nothing. Frankly it hurt more that she had talked to him first before deciding to not work with him.

"So I came to talk with you" Cordelia smiled at him "But" he looked up at her "I don't think you're shady at all!"

Robin could only try to stop the smile spreading across his face. _What a strange girl… Cordelia huh…_

"Well, let's make a review of this" She pointed at a section in her notes.

"Oh… ok" he started scribbling as Cordelia tucked her hair behind her ear.

 **(Back in the present)**

 **These people. I started to get familiar with them. I don't understand why they get familiar with me though… They're acting strange…**

Robin arrived at his desk, placing his bag down. Cordelia greeted him "Ah! Good morning Robin!"

"Good morning to you" he placed his on his desk.

"How did you find the homework?" she waved at Vaike who walked in.

"It was sooo hard…" Robin admitted

"That's not good" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Cordy! Let me copy your homework!" Lissa noticed Robin and waved at him with a sweater clad hand "Ah, Morning Robin!"

"Good morning Lissa…" he moved away from them.

"No way!" Cordelia denied her "You can't always copy me!"

Whilst they argued over the validity of copied homework Vaike greeted Robin. "Mornin, Robin"

"Good morning Vaike" he smiled.

The door slid open and Stahl waved at them "Robin!" He held a CD in his hand "I bought the CD that you mentioned the other day!"

"Who are they" Cordelia had no clue about music so she just stared blankly at the CD cover.

"A band called the Radian Dawn" Robin replied, "They're a western band!"

"I've never heard of them" Vaike muttered

"Are they popular?" Lissa put on Stahls headphones to listen.

"They're rather new" Stahl answered.

"I like it! The song is quite catchy" Lissa was bobbing her head to the music.

"Here you go" Cordelia handed the CD to Robin, "Is the lead singer a girl?"

"No" Robin deadpanned, although he could easily have been mistaken for a girl. Long green hair that was pulled into a pony tail and a girlish face, most would assume that he was a girl.

"I don't know much about western music" Vaike admitted.

 **(Later in the day)**

The teacher wrote something on the board before coughing to get the attention of the students. "Today the report has to be done in groups of 4" she put down her marker and faced the class "Well go on and make groups of your own now!"

Robin felt a sense of Déjà vu as he stared at his desk. _Am I gonna end up alone again?_ He remembered the question from his primary school teacher.

"Robin, you don't have a partner?" he was ready for it to happen, he didn't expect Vaike to slam the table across from him.

"Lend me a pen Lissa! You don't need so many pens!" Vaike had moved his table whilst Cordelia and Lissa pushed theirs into Robins.

"What do you mean I have too many pens?! Don't try to take one from me!" Lissa huffed and looked away from him.

"You're stingy!" Vaike complained.

"Who got the data collection booklets?" Cordelia asked, breaking up the fight between them.

After a while of working Lissa looked at Robin "You can write a draft on what we've reviewed"

Robin just nodded, Vaike held up a pad of paper, "is this enough?"

After finishing the review Robin looked to see if there was anything else for him to do, "Robin!" he turned and Cordelia held some data for him "Can you summarize the table please."

"Uh, sure." His doubts disappeared as he focused on his work.

"HEY THAT'S MY PEN!" Lissa exclaimed as she noticed Vaike had stolen her pen.

"Relax" Vaike waved her off "I'm just borrowing it."

"Cordy, help!" Lissa wailed "Vaike took my pen!"

"Don't touch it" he held it away from her "I'm trying to write right now!"

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Cordelia exclaimed, startling Robin.

Robin stayed silent, as the friendly argument continued. Cordelia soon joined the fray, it felt ridiculous to him. He started laughing which quickly caused the whole class to stop talking and look at him. It was a nice throaty laugh that resonated around the room. However when he realized when everyone had stopped talking he stopped, blushing in embarrassment he sighed in relief when the bell rang, signaling lunch was starting. He quickly ran out of the classroom, away from his friends and classmates.

 **(During lunch break)**

Robin had eaten his lunch on the roof by himself, he really didn't know what to think about his situation. On one hand he now has more friends than before, yet on the other hand he's never actually had that many friends before. _Friends…_ he leaned against the fence, _are they my friends…?_ He sighed. _Can I really consider them my friends?_

He heard the door open and looked up to see Vaike, "There you are Robin!"

"Oh, hi Vaike" Robin replied.

"I came up to tell you Math has been changed to Economics" Vaike strolled up and looked through the fence.

"I don't think I have the right books…" Robin admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah me too" Vaike sighed "I hate it when class changes all of a sudden"

Robin just stared at Vaike in confusion, _does he really think of me as a friend?_ He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that Vaike had asked him a question.

"…Right?" Vaike looked at Robin "So, what do you think, Robin?"

"What?! You asked me something?!" Robin didn't realize at all!

"What do you mean 'you asked me something?!'" Vaike cried in despair "You weren't listening at all!"

After a minute of thinking about it Robin decided to ask Vaike a question. "Say, um, Vaike?" The blonde turned to look at him "Wha… what do you think of me?"

Vaike thought about it for a moment before he deadpanned, "I think it's disgusting that you can ask this kind of question so directly…" a figurative arrow pierced Robin causing him to double over, "And you're so close to Cordelia it pisses me off soooo much" another arrow, "sometimes the way you talk also annoys me, and you can be weird sometimes" another arrow "you still wear your blazer during the summer, I feel hot just standing near you" he continued from there "besides, you're too kind. You always get taken advantage of." He blanched before he admitted "and when you take off your glasses and tie up your hair, you look even prettier than most of the girls in our school, THAT'S UNREASONABLE!"

It took Robin a while to absorb his description, before he slumped down in slight depression "Jeez, a guy told me I'm prettier than girls…" he mumbled "I'd rather hear you call me a handsome guy…"

"LOOK!" Vaike realized what he had said and felt irritated. "YOU EVEN MADE ME SAY THESE THINGS! THAT'S IRRATATING TOO!"

"THAT'S NOT MY FAULT" Robin protested weakly.

Vaike was deep in thought, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Robin just sat awkwardly before Vaike figured what he was going to say. "Alright Robin" catching the attention of the shady boy. "Call me teach from now on!"

"Huh?" he was confused.

"Teach!" Vaike beat his chest proudly "That's what all my close friends call me" He smiled brightly.

"Teach huh…" Robin smiled brightly "Teach…" he actually blushed slightly.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Vaike stepped back "IF YOU FEEL EMBARASSED. DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU FOOL!"

"I… was just giving it a try" Robin pouted "Don't be fussy! You know it hurts if you do that!" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "actually this is the first time that a classmate let me call them by their nickname since I entered highschool…"

Without thinking about it Vaike uttered "You… are really… very weird." The look on his face reminded Robin of the others during his childhood. He looked away, not wanting the familiar feeling of rejection.

He remembered the words like it was only yesterday…

"That's his own fault. He's too silent."

"And he's weird"

"He looks so shady…"

"Sor-" Robin made to apologize but he was cut off by Vaike.

"You're weird" Vaike said before turning away from him "But I don't hate that!"

Robin twisted his neck in shock, _you don't hate me?_

"You're just a little bit stupid…"Vaike turned to face him "Understand… Red?"

 _A nickname?_ Robin rubbed his face and the tears away. _It's ok that you're weird… That's what I want to say… to the me ten years ago…_

"Let's go back…" Vaike told him

"Yeah…" Robin agreed, he smiled, tears long gone.

 **(Back in the classroom)**

When Robin and Vaike had returned to the classroom they were promptly given a flick in the head by Cordelia, who looked pretty annoyed.

"Listen Cordelia… It's not good to give others a knock right on their foreheads!" Vaike rubbed his wound whilst Robin trembled slightly at the shock.

"I told you to summarize the report during lunch break!" She huffed and put her hands on her hips "Where in the world did you two go?"

"We stayed for a bit on the roof top and confirmed our friendship" Vaike replied honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Cordelia looked super judgmentally at Vaike "I think I should stay away from you…"

Vaike just sighed; _she's serious as well…_

"You're the fool duo!" Cordelia scolded them playfully "Lemme just give you another knock on the head!"

Vaike smiled and played along "Don't forget Lissa! You should count her into this fool trio!"

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Lissa complained "What are you saying!"

 **In the end…**

 **(The next morning)**

"Good morning Teach!" Robin said as he grabbed stuff from his locker "I watched the TV show that you said was good the other day"

"Yea Red?" Vaike grabbed his books "What did you find interesting about it?"

"In my opinion…" Robin started talking about the TV show.

 **Vaike and Robin both have nicknames for each other. Cordelia and Lissa are both confused as to what happened…**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Backstory... Robin's childhood isn't that happy. Robin! No more pain for you! only happiness!

On a side note, the reason why this chapter took so long was because I wrote so many versions of chapter 7, all ended up at about 700 words so I now have lots of short stories in this universe. If you guys would like I could upload them as well. I have 6 in total at the moment.

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	8. Protection

Hey guys, new chapter for you! Sorry for the late chapter. The reason for the late release is down below. Feels, the best word to cover this chapter as a whole. Feels... Anyways I've been trying to do a play through of Fire emblem Fates. I've died so many times in the Nohr route it isn't even funny!

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 **(School cafeteria)**

Cordelia sat alone in the cafeteria. She sipped on a carton of orange juice before looking out the window. _Severa has to get up early for school now that she's started primary school._ She glanced at the clock again and groaned; the hand hasn't even moved yet! _I get up with Severa, so I always arrive at school so early._ She sighed before unlocking her phone to listen to some of Robin's music. _Lissa and the others must still be on their way…_ She settled on a song called Ignis. _Well then, I'll just stay here a bit,_ sighing slightly she glanced out the window. _Thankfully the canteen is already open…_ her head bopped to the beat of the music and she failed to notice someone else enter the canteen. _The sky's getting darker…_ She jumped slightly when someone tapped on her shoulder; she turned to face the intruder before realizing it was just Maribelle. Maribelle said something; however Cordelia's music blocked it out. She took out her earphones before asking "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Cordelia smiled at her "I couldn't hear you over my music"

"Oh it's nothing" Marribelle replied, waving it off "I just asked if I could sit here?"

"Sure" Cordelia paused her music as Maribelle sat down "any particular reason why you're here so early in the morning?"

Maribelle smiled sadly "I made a mistake because I thought I had a meeting early this morning" she sipped on her canned coffee.

"I… see…" Cordelia sipped on her drink, the silence between them growing to uncomfortable measures.

"Why're you here so early Cordelia?" Maribelle glanced at her nails, "You don't seem the type who enjoys getting up early"

Cordelia inwardly groaned, _what could I say?_ "I came early because Lissa asked for some help" she blanched at lying but she'd rather not have complications, besides Lissa probably forgot to do the homework again. "She's not here yet though…"

"Ah, I see" Maribelle put on a playful smirk before she mentioned "Say… that guy Robin is rather handsome isn't he…"

"Really?" Cordelia hadn't really thought about it, in her mind Robin was the guy who you could find so many social problems in. For example the time when he thought swimming was compulsory and he showed her his tattoos. Or the time that he had a cold and she and Vaike had to go take care of him.

"Is Robin your boyfriend Cordelia?" Maribelle looked her in the eye.

"No!" Cordelia acted on reflex, not really thinking about it "no we're not dating!"

"Huh" Maribelle put her finger beneath her chin "I thought you two were dating…" she smiled again before bluntly saying "Well, then its ok if I make him my boyfriend right?"

"Wait…" Cordelia was trying to absorb the information "You want him as your boyfriend?"

"Yeah" Maribelle replied nonchalantly "You said he's not your boyfriend." She played with her can of coffee "Then it's got nothing to do with you if I try to get closer to him right?"

Cordelia realized her blunder, having no rebuttal she admitted "Yeah, that's true…"

"Then!" Maribelle tried her best to hide her smirk "I'm gonna make him my boyfriend!"

Cordelia blanked out, _Robin? Dating Maribelle? He's going to get taken away by a girl who already has a boyfriend?_ She remembered the hairclips she received. _My Robin?_ She imagined Robin being led away by Maribelle, the two of them laughing at something that she didn't hear. Robin then wouldn't talk to her as much, eventually he'd stop talking to her altogether _. I can't let that happen…_ She remembered even the smallest details. When they're on a road walking together, he would place himself between her and the road, even if he was on the other side initially. Robin would always walk on the street side of the sidewalk. It's because I got drenched by a water splash from a car that sped past us whilst walking on that side… I honestly didn't give a damn. But after that he never let me walk near the road again, even when it's not raining. **There's a distance between us… but he's always there when I need him.** She remembered when he defended her from Fredrick. The foreign feeling surged through and warmed her heart, so much so that she didn't want to give it up.

"No!" Cordelia clenched her teeth "You can't do that." Cordelia's face was stone cold, "I'm sorry"

Maribelle was initially shocked when she said no; she was quite close to admitting it was a joke. But now there was an interesting development. "But Cordelia" Maribelle feigned ignorance "you're not his girlfriend." She shrugged "You don't have a right to stand in the way."

Cordelia stood her ground "I won't let you date him!" She crossed her arms.

"That's none of your business" She faked annoyance, although she absorbed Cordelia's body language.

"I said no!" Cordelia's voice raised itself, "Didn't you hear what I just said!"

 _JUST ONE MORE PUSH!_ Maribelle stated boldly "But Robin isn't your boyfriend! He doesn't belong to you!"

"Robin…" Cordelia didn't seem to realize, but her heart and mind had reached an ultimatum… _I won't let you take him!_ "No! He's mine!" she stood up startling Maribelle "I will never let you take him!" Before she realized it she continued on "Never ever!" She pointed at Maribelle "You keep that in mind! Keep your hands off him!" Maribelle reacted in shock, not quite expecting her to nearly jab her eye out. Realizing what she had done Cordelia say back down quickly, her face flushing in complete embarrassment. _I acted so stupidly!_ She rubbed her eyes, the stray tears disappeared. _Robin doesn't belong to anyone…_

Maribelle promptly made an excuse to leave, Cordelia sat alone in the cafeteria once more…

 **(After two lessons the school bell rings)**

 _Oh my god!_ Cordelia's face was mashed into the desk; _I can't concentrate at all…_ she turned her head and groaned slightly, everyone else in the room had left yet in her contemplation she hadn't realized. _Why did Maribelle have to say that to me…? I couldn't concentrate at school today at all! All her fault!_

The door slid open and Fredrick walked in, he was checking the classrooms to make sure everyone had left. "You're still here Cordelia?"

"Oh, hi Fredrick" Cordelia took notice of him and sat up straight.

"I just dropped in to tell you that school is closing earlier today" He turned around before mentioning "and its' raining outside. Take care on your way home!"

Cordelia felt bad for Fredrick, "Poor guy." Having Maribelle as a girlfriend must have been a handful. "His girlfriend sucks…" she vaguely heard Fredrick telling another student to go home quickly as well. _It's raining now?_ She packed her stuff and went towards her locker. _Dammit…_ she rummaged around her locker and didn't find her umbrella; _I didn't bring my umbrella today!_ Having no choice she walked to the entrance and watched as the puddles danced. "It's cold today…" _Robin must have gone home already. I haven't seen him since school finished..._ She prepared to get drenched, _Severa is waiting for me to get home and cook, I can just run back home…_

"Wait!" she heard footsteps and turned to see Robin running towards her. He grabbed her arm before asking "Do you have an umbrella Cordelia?"

"Robin…" She tugged on his sleeve in hopes that he had one "Umbrella?"

"Huh?" Robin just stared back at him.

"Umbrella!" She urged him again.

"Um…" Robin didn't know how to answer, but she easily realized that he didn't have one.

"Dammit!" She made a motion to run into the rain, but she was stopped by Robin again.

"Hey! Wait! You'll get wet!" He held onto her arm so she wouldn't run out by herself "do you have to go home now?"

"Yeah… I gotta be home soon!" she said impatiently.

"How about I go buy you an umbrella first?" He offered.

"Then you would get wet!" she was touched but she didn't need to be babied "you don't have to do that for me right!?"

"But… it's my decision right?" Robin thought he was being nice "it's not like you're forcing me to do so."

"Sorry. You don't need to get me an umbrella it's okay…" She turned and gulped at the sight of the rain pouring down "I gotta go now. You take care now!" she felt the sensation of something covering her, she blinked before noticing that Robin was in front of her now. His blazer tucked over her head like a hood. Cordelia was pretty sure her face was burning up now, _it smells like him…_

"Well then, let's go back together!" Robin looked her in the eye as he adjusted his jacket to make sure it covered her. "We gotta run, right?" he turned and smiled at her, he rolled his sleeves up and pocketed his glasses.

"Yeah…" Cordelia replied, the situation was like the one with the car again.

"Let's go then!" Robin started sprinting in the direction of her home.

She held onto his blazer so it wouldn't fall off. "Wait… Robin!" He was bit ahead of her however the rain may have buffered her voice "don't you feel cold? You'll get all wet!" no response "Hey! I'm talking to you…" he was still running slightly ahead of her "Can you hear me?" her only response was the pitter patter of the rain. She wasn't sure if the rain was too loud or if he was ignoring her. "Tch" she didn't know how to react, having no experience with boys and let alone guys who would do so much for her she was stumped. "Why did you give me your coat? Would you do that for everyone?" she teared up slightly "Why are you so nice to me? You might catch a cold again!" the stream of questions didn't end there, "and why would you come even when Severa isn't at home? Why can you come every time I need help?" she remembered Maribelle and her words 'But you said he's not your boyfriend right?' "Why, Why do you…" he finally heard something and turned around. He was soaked to the bone; you could see his tattoos through his shirt. He stared at her and she stared right back at him, the silence was uncomfortable but Cordelia wanted the truth. He walked up to her, she stood and waited for her answer, however it never came. He put up his hand and cupped it around his ear. He hadn't heard a single thing she had said _… oh god, the sound of the rain is too loud. HE DIDN'T HEAR A THING I SAID, I was actually yelling at myself… THAT'S SO EMBARASSING! She blushed a deep crimson,_ Robin just stood there waiting for her to say something. Cordelia grabbed his ear "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled it in his ear before running towards her home. Leaving his to wonder why she called him a fool.

 **(They arrived at Cordelia's home)**

"I'm home!" Cordelia announced, the entry way was soaking wet and Robin sat down, a puddle forming around him "Severa! Can you clean the entry way with a rag please?"

"Sure Cordy!" Severa already appeared with a towel at the ready.

"Robin, will you be having dinner with us?" Cordelia was drying her hair with a towel and handed one to Robin.

"You've prepared dinner already Cordelia?" He looked surprised.

"Mom's already cooked us something" she announced "I didn't need to be in such a hurry after all…"

"Don't you feel cold? Let me get you something to wear…" Cordelia made to grab him something.

"No, that's fine" Robin assured her "But can I squeeze my shirt dry?"

"Sure, you know where the toilet is already" Robin had been over so much that she knew he knew where to go.

He stepped into the bathroom, his tattoos on full display as he wrung his shirt to the best he could do. _It's so wet…_

"Here's a towel Robin" Severa handed him another towel to dry himself with.

"Ah… thanks Severa" He started drying his hair and upper body, "it's cold indeed…"

Severa stared at his tattoos, "Did you get more tattoos Robin?"

"Oh, you noticed "Robin sheepishly grinned "Guess I wanted more of them." He ruffled her hair slightly "In fact, the tattoos go straight down to my thighs this time…"

"Oh cool!" Severa admired them, "I think it would be cooler if you had them on more striking parts…"

"No… and I don't plan on getting anymore tattoos…"

"Wait!" Severa's eyes sparkled slightly "what do you think of getting a pair of wings on your back?!"

Robin took a second to absorb the idea before his eyes started shining as well "That's a good idea!"

Cordelia busted into the room "Shut up you fools!" she looked at Robin before saying "You don't need any more tattoos mister!"

"But wings!" both Severa and Robin protested.

"Do you need me to give you another flick to the head Robin?" Cordelia swapped to her menacing look.

"No, No, No" Robin held his forehead in fear.

Cordelia quickly changed back to normal "It must be cold without a shirt on so here wear this"

"Ah than-" He stopped promptly when he saw a girls uniform, "No! I'm not wearing that!"

"Aww but you would be so cute!" Cordelia gushed about it.

"Nope! NOPE!" He crossed his arms in front of him like an X.

"Fine then, come on… put this on." She held up a long sleeve shirt "it belongs to my dad"

Robin sighed in relief. _Why didn't you just give me this at the very beginning…_ he slipped it on, _oh! It smells like Cordelia's family, and it's warm and soft…_

They made small talk as they ate dinner. The dinner for the night was squid (Not curry from Cordelia's mom… what)

 **(After dinner)**

"Robin, your shirt is dry now…" Cordelia looked into the room to see Robin and Severa asleep on the couch. "oh… he's asleep…" Severa had collapsed on Robin and she used him as a makeshift pillow _. Jeez! He sleeps so soundly in other peoples' houses…_ she stared at him, she was about to wake him up but he heard him mumbling.

"I gave you my coat…zzzz because I care…" he mumbled.

Huh?! What's he talking about?

"I wouldn't …zzzz do it for everyone…zzzz only the people who matter to me…"

She remembered, she asked him those questions when they were running through the rain! So he had heard them!

"I'm nice to you… zzzz because you were nice to me"

She didn't have the heart to wake him up, but her feelings were jumping around in her chest and she didn't know what to do! _Even when your sleeping you can say these things so easily!_

"I'd rather let myself catch a cold zzzz before you catch one" he mumbled on.

 _That's enough, I don't think I could take anymore._ She wanted to wake him up but her own feelings were holding her back she felt herself drawn towards the clips that she wore. The ones that he had given her.

"I came because zzzz I didn't want you to run home alone,"

She stared at him, she gave in. _I want to hear the last reason._

"I come for you every time… zzzz because you rescued me from despair… zzzz and I would hate to see you cry."

Despair? What past did Robin have? Her face was definitely roasting by now and if that wasn't indication enough her heart was going at a hundred miles a minute. Whilst she was sorting out her feelings Phila watched on in interest and amusement. Robin smacked his lips before opening his eyes; the first thing he saw was Cordelia's crimson eyes.

"Um…" Robin stumbled over his words "I think I should go home now!" his face was an unusual shade of pink, Cordelia was worse off, her hair almost matching her face in terms of color.

"Ye..Yeah" Cordelia quickly stood and walked to the kitchen "I gotta do the dishes!"

Phila just giggled as she watched the interaction between the two teens. _At least Severa didn't wake up from that._

 **(In Cordelia's dreams)**

 **Robin showed up in my dream**

 **In the dream I was still a little girl for some reason. I was crying really hard. Then Robin came, he smiled and pat me on the head. I felt more secure. Ah I became so happy.**

"What's wrong?" He asked me, his usual caring and kind smile in her direction and only to her…

 **You're asking me? I…**

"I'm not happy." She looked down, she had reverted to the size of her usual self, perhaps a year or two younger. "I don't know what to do. I just feel really distressed…"

"You feel distressed?" He thought about it hard. She continued

"Yeah." She looked down "But I don't wanna tell others about this. I don't want them to worry about me." She hugged her knees

"Are you depressed?" he pat her back "Sometimes talking about it helps…"

"I'm extremely depressed." She admitted, staring into the space that was her dream. It felt more like limbo, like they were the only two there.

"Well… then…" he turned to her and smiled at her full force "Let me protect you." He pat her on the head "Don't worry about it!"

"Really?" Cordelia looked up at him happily. Before the dream resolved Robin had bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

… **Ah, I see… maybe I just need. Someone to say 'don't worry'**

Cordelia came to, she was laying in her bed, she noticed the time, but she didn't feel like getting up. _I can make it to school even if I lay for another 10 minutes…_ She turned around so her back faced the clock. _Why did Robin come to my dream? And why did he say he would protect me?_ "I'm such a fool…"  
she remembered why _, it's because he said all those embarrassing things yesterday!_ She tossed and turned in bed, before looking at the clock. She quickly got up "I'm late!"

 **(At school, first lesson is already over…)**

"That's rare" Robin commented as she walked in "You're late to school Cordelia…"

She slammed her hands on the table "It's entirely your fault, you fool!" she was breathing heavily from running all the way.

Robin was panicking on the inside… what did I do?!

"Robin" she stared at him blankly

He jumped slightly in shock before answering. "What…?" _Did I piss her off?_

She stared at him blankly. She sighed, _oh god I can't believe he said he would protect me…_ "It's nothing Robin…"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Feels... Their true feelings come out! No mention of Vaike or Lissa this chapter. But Maribelle acted as a good plot device. The next chapter will be somewhat as intense as this one, however it's more geared towards friendship.

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	9. Light Bruises

Hey guys, new chapter for you! Sorry for the late chapter. Sorry this came out after a week! (I made the horrible decision to rewatch Kuroko no basuke and play Evolve, i literally couldn't do anything besides those two things for the week...) Any of you guys played the new fire emblem yet? I'm on chapter 20 so i'm quite close to the end.

Zubatman: Robin's lip piercing wasn't mentioned in the first chapter because it had already filled up, he didn't have a reason to wear one anymore and he didnt feel like piercing his lip again.

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 **(Vaike at School, during break)**

Vaike was feeling great! He hadn't failed his math exam! He was walking back to homeroom when he heard someone mention Robin. He glanced around the corner and saw Maribelle and Miriel talking at the window. Maribelle was giggling as she retold her story so Vaike decided to listen in.

"She even said she wouldn't let me take Robin…" Maribelle giggled behind her palm.

"HUH?!" Miriel just stared at her friend in shock.

"I was only kidding too" Maribelle sighed, "She scared me pretty badly and I couldn't tell her it was only a joke." She glanced out the window "I never quite expected that she would be so serious," she looked at Miriel sheepishly, "She even yelled at me."

"To be honest" Miriel re-adjusted her glasses "That type of joke isn't funny at all" she forced a smile at Maribelle.

"But…" Maribelle stopped and sighed "Anyway, Cordelia scared me pretty badly."

 _Huh?_ Vaike had his back to the wall _. Is this really happening?_ He walked towards the stairs, a particular set that nobody normally went down. _Does this mean I have no chance?_ He sat on the steps. Classmates walked past him, time seemed to slow. _My mind is a mess now…_ on one hand he's become very close friends with Robin. On the other hand his heart still beats for Cordelia. _Which way do I go?!_ He ruffled his hair, so hard that his headband flew off. His hair fell forward in an awkward position; it wasn't near as long as Robins but it got close to his eyes. He just sat there before his headband was shoved into his face. He looked up in annoyance at who it was before he softened up. It was Robin.

"What's got you down teach?" Robin chuckled "You're not normally the one to give up."

"It's nothing" Vaike waved it off before standing up, taking back his headband, "Why'd you come get me? Something wrong?"

"Class was about to start" Robin shrugged "I came to get you cause you were gone for most of break"

"How did you know to come here?" Vaike gestured to the steps they were on "Nobody ever comes here"

"I figured you wouldn't know but I used to come here a lot" Robin smiled "Not for a long time though."

"That's good," Vaike's smile faded "I need to talk to you later, you free today after school?"

"Yeah" Robin was cut off by the bell "let's go before the teacher decides we need more homework!"

"YEAH!" Vaike smiled before he grabbed Robin who was protesting before taking off.

"NOT AGAIN!" Robin was whipped around like a ragdoll once again.

 **(The next day)**

Lissa was begging to copy Cordelia's homework once again, Cordelia had her notebook out of the shorter girls reach.

"Cordy please!" Lissa was on the ground bowing.

"For the last time Lissa no!" Cordelia just put her notes back into her bag. Leaving the blonde girl teary eyed.

Before she could say anything they heard the door slide open, seeing Robin Lissa smiled "Good morning!" However from Cordelia side, she could see a bruise formed on his left cheek. She ran up to him.

"Good morning" he replied,

Lissa finally noticed the bruise and gasped. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong with your face?!" Cordelia fretted over him as he sat down "What happened?"

"I was hit" Robin admitted "Cause I argued a bit with a guy…"

"What?!" Cordelia couldn't imagine Robin arguing with anyone, but this wasn't the time for that "Argue? But didn't have to fight right?" She cracked her knuckles "Who's the guy. I'll go teach him a lesson"

Robin stayed silent, not really wanting to rat his friend out. Deciding against it he admitted "It was Vaike."

Cordelia froze, _it was Vaike?! I know he can be stupid but to think he would hit his friend…_

"Ah" Realizing that Cordelia probably wouldn't talk to Vaike after this he tried to amend it "Listen Cordelia! Actually-"

"You don't need to explain for him!" she turned and walked away, planning to not hear Robin's explanation. "Now I've clearly seen what kind of person he is." She reached her seat, but before she could sit down she heard the door slide open again.

"Oh hi Vaike" Lissa greeted before doing a double take.

"Vaike!" Cordelia was about to teach him a lesson but his appearance shocked her even more than Robins, his right eye was puffy, and he had about three bruises on his face, both sides of his cheeks and his forehead. He also had a bandage over his right eyebrow.

"Oh" Vaike perked up "Mornin Cordelia"

Cordelia's threats died in her throat as she stared at Robin then back at Vaike. Putting two and two together she realized the implications. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Vaike smirked "It'd take a lot more than this to kill me!" He thumped his chest proudly.

Lissa signaled Cordelia that she would drag Robin out and figure what was going on between the two, Cordelia nodded back and decided she'd try to do the same with Vaike.

"Hey Robin!" Lissa dragged him along whilst saying "Let's have a little talk" Despite being shorter than him she dragged him along rather easily.

He glanced at Cordelia with hope, she turned a blind eye and he just slumped in defeat.

 **(With Lissa and Robin)**

Lissa sat down on the isolated staircase, she pat the spot beside her and was slightly annoyed that Robin chose a spot below her. Ignoring the irritation in her mind she asked "So what happened?"

Robin stared at the ground, finding cracks and lines. _Lissa deserves to know as much as Cordelia does…_ "We had an argument…"

"You argued? I guess there's a first for everything." She looked down at his back, seeing that he wasn't facing her.

"Yeah…" Robin still wasn't comfortable about speaking with Lissa at school, it was easy as Marth but it felt weird at school.

"So you got beat up?" Lissa's mind wondered to the bruise that formed on Robin's face.

"How could I have been beat up" Robin scoffed, "I only got hit once" he looked down in depression, "then my instincts took over and before you know it Vaike was on the floor and his brow was bleeding"

Lissa stared at Robin in horror, _Robin… that's actually frightening, DO YOU SEE HOW BUFF VAIKE IS?!_ "Oh… why did your instincts tell you to hit instead of run?" She was slightly curious, how was it that the nerdy and shady unathletic (She thinks) Robin beat the buff, athletic Vaike?

"I blame my father" Robin sighed, he leaned back and glanced at Lissa, "I never told you about him, but he's a kendo coach"

Lissa's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, WHATTTTTTTTTT?! Questions exploded in her head, but she asked the most prominent one. "Uh, what did your dad do to make that happen?"

Robin shrugged "Not that much," his look became dark "However he did have a tendency to surprise attack me at home" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "and mom would join in to so I had to learn to parry quite quickly."

Lissa just froze, _I feel bad for you Robin…_ "Wow…"

"Yeah." Robin took out his phone and showed her a picture "That's my father"

Lissa could only flinch at how strict the man looked, he stood with his arms crossed whilst Robin hugged his mom, Robin swiped to another picture where the man looked more relaxed and was smiling with his family. However something else caught her attention, she snatched his phone and swiped back a picture.

"Hey!" Robin protested weakly.

"Isn't this Marth?" She stopped and showed a picture of Robin wearing the bakery uniform and he froze.

 _SHIT WHY DIDN'T I DELETE THAT PICTURE._ He quickly gathered his composure and nodded "Yes his name is Marth, how did you know that?"

"He's Cordelia's Cousin!" Lissa could only suppress her excitement so much "OMIGOSH WHEN DOES HE WORK THERE" She gushed as she admired Robin (Unknowingly for her).

Robin gulped, this could get so annoying… "He works there on weekdays, normally the shift after school"

"Can you send me this picture please?" Lissa trembled with excitement.

Robin sighed, like it was the bane of his existence and he sent her the picture. Leaving Lissa giddy, he shook his head, _she's gonna come to the bakery everyday now isn't she…_

 **(With Cordelia and Vaike)**

"So." Cordelia crossed her arms as Vaike tried his best not to look at her. "Why did you fight?"

"It's got nothing to do with you Cordelia" Vaike looked out the window.

"Eh?" Cordelia pouted as she looked away "alright then." She walked next to Vaike and stared out the window as well "But I still can't believe you guys would fight each other, PHYSICALLY"

Vaike could only look down in shame, wonder how Robin's talk with Lissa is going…

"Well" Cordelia nonchalantly asked "What was the result? Did you win the fight?"

Vaike glanced at her, not quite wanting to admit the truth.

"Why did you steal a glance at me?" Cordelia asked not wanting to hear crap.

"Nothing" Vaike sighed before leaning back "Truth be told I was annihilated… I had no chance of winning…" He buried his head into his arms "It's all my fault. If I didn't push him, then this wouldn't have happened…" His voice muffled by his sweater "Sorry Robin…"

"Alright then" Cordelia clapped her hands dismissively "just make up already you idiots!"

 **(Flashback, Vaike isn't actually telling Cordelia about this part)**

Vaike and Robin were in Robin's room, Robin was doing his homework (or attempting to) and was flipping through the textbook.

"I know Cordelia doesn't have feelings for me, but…" Vaike went on in hopes that Robin would put down the book and listen.

"Uh huh…" Robin scribbled his answer "Yeah"

"PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" Vaike slammed his hands onto the table, startling Robin.

"Calm down!" Robin still held onto his book however "I'm listening"

"Robin" Vaike's eye twitched when Robin flicked through another page "Cordelia likes you!"

Robin stopped mid page turn and looked at Vaike, "You also said that last time we talked about this" he closed his eyes and smiled "But I don't think you're right." He chuckled slightly "That's only your imagination Teach"

"No!" Vaike said firmly, memories of what Maribelle said to Miriel returning. 'She even said she wouldn't let me take Robin…'

Robin stopped reading his book and looked at Vaike in surprise, Vaike stood his ground whilst Robin searched his face for any sort of lie.

"What if" Vaike hesitated, I may like Cordelia but I want Robin to be happy too! "What if she told you that in person?"

Robin smiled at him, Vaike could tell it was fake but he didn't call him out on it. "Reverse psychology?"

Vaike could only sigh, _HOW HARD IS IT TO GET IT THROUGH HIS THICK HEAD?!_ "Answer me directly and clearly." He looked Robin in the eye "what will you do if Cordelia really tells you that she likes you?" Robin's smile flattened into a straight line "Will you be able to play dumb like you are now?"

"But Cordelia only considers me as a friend" Robin sighed as he returned to his book.

"How…" Vaike was so annoyed right now _WTF IS HIS PROBLEM_ "How can you be so sure?!"

"If I don't give you a proper answer, you're not gonna leave me alone right." Robin sighed for the 10th time that day.

"Well Yeah" Vaike said with no shame.

"Well then," Robin continued writing "I think this is obvious, but do tell me…" he put down his pencil and looked at Vaike "what makes you think that she would like me?"

"Err" Vaike didn't want to bring up the part about Maribelle _. HE LIKED CORDELIA AS WELL DAMMIT!_

"Teach." Robin closed his book "You may have your reasons." He stared at the table "But you never checked with Cordelia. Then how can you be sure you're right?"

"IT'S BECAUSE I TOLD YOU!" Vaike rose up whilst making his statement, his body language hostile. Enough so that Robin's instincts took over. Robin head-butt Vaike, the blonde stumbled whilst cursing obscenities.

"Oh my god!" Robin started panicking "I'm sorry Vaike! I didn't mean to do that! I was just freaked out"

"Why…" Vaike was slightly crying but his anger was the dominant emotion, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO STUBBURN?!"

"HUH?!" Robin couldn't help but feel scared when Vaike lifted him by the shirt. "WAIT A MINUTE!" He grappled with Vaike who was trying his hardest to make Robin listen, "WHY DO I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU?!"

"IF I DIDN'T TELL YOU, YOU'D NEVER KNOW!" Vaike was getting real pissed off at the moment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Robin yelled back.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Vaike lifted his fist "IS THAT IT?!" without really thinking Vaike smacked Robin across the face. His anger faded and panic set in "Ah… shit" He bent down to look at Robin, whom was cradling his face "Sorry man, you alright?" Vaike didn't expect the next part, Robin's gaze intensified to the point where it mimicked the glare he had with the student council. With his hair tied up he looked even more horrifying. Vaike could only shudder in fear as what appeared to be a FUCKING DRAGON appeared behind him in an avatar sort of way. Robins right arm grabbed Vaike by the forehead. "WAIT!" the blonde could only cry in horror as Robin's left arm reached under the bed and drew out a practice kendo sword. "WHY DO YOU HAVE A SWORD UNDER YOUR BED?!" Robin swung it a few times, Vaike swore it sounded like a whip from where he was. He sighed in relief when Robin put the sword back. However his gaze hadn't changed. "THE WAY YOU LOOK AT ME IS FUCKING SCARY MAN!" before he knew it Robin smacked Vaike in the face.

(Vaike HP -100)

"OW!"

(Vaike swung back!)

(Robin successfully blocked!)

"THAT'S NOT FAIR MAN!"

(Robin hits him upside the brow) (Vaike HP -200)

"AHHHH STOP!"

(Robin double taps! Hits both cheeks) (Vaike HP –300)

"JEEZ STOP IT!"

Robin finally snapped out of his super defensive craze, he looked around. _Why am I not in my seat anymore?_ He felt himself sitting on something and looked down. _SHIT WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_ "S-sorry man… I…" Robin fumbled with his words whilst trying to think of a reliable excuse. "I was just trying to defend myself…"

Vaike's face was definitely red, _OWWWW THIS IS GONNA HURT_. "ROBIN! DON'T YOU THINK YOU WERE OVERDOING DEFENCE?!" He gestured at his face "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"Sorry!" Robin climbed off Vaike and bowed. "FORGIVE ME!"

Vaike sighed, "I didn't know you were so strong…" He smacked his head which he instantly regretted "I had no idea about your fighting method, sides the usual head-butt" he looked at Robin out the corner of his eye "But I don't feel too much pain from your hits."

Robin got up from his crouched position and looked at him.

"Sorry. It was my fault." Vaike admitted, sitting up "I pushed you too hard and yelled at you all of a sudden." He looked at Robin "You were just scared by me right?"

Robins apologetic face quickly reverted to his demonic gaze before muttering under his breath "No… actually I felt somewhat annoyed."

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT SO BLUNTLY!?" Vaike hid behind a chair, the dragon appeared behind him again "THAT'S EVEN MORE FRIGHTENING!"

 **(End flashback, Lissa and Cordelia in class)**

"Well," Lissa waved her hand "Robin said it was 'all my fault'"

"Huh?" Cordelia was surprised "So did Vaike…"

"So…" Lissa thought about it "They fought then spoke well of each other?"

"Wow…" Cordelia propped her head on her arm "What a pair of freaks!"

Lissa giggled "Yeah!"

Cordelia sighed "Serously, do you know why on earth they fought…?"

Lissa stayed quiet, but she knew. Robin had told her when they were leaving the staircase. 'Actually we argued because of Cordelia' Lissa wouldn't admit it but Robin's blushing face wasn't bad. 'Please don't tell her!' "Hehehe…" Lissa was happy she had something that Cordelia didn't know.

"Huh?" Cordelia felt so out the loop "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Lissa laughed a little louder.

"Anyways," Cordelia straightened up "sometimes I really envy those boys, they can fight as much as they want."

"Hahaha!" Lissa couldn't quite hold it "That's true."

 **(Outside the classroom)**

Vaike leaned against the wall, Robin stood tentatively near him. "Sorry about the bruises Teach."

"Nothing to worry about Red" Vaike grinned, "It'll take more than this to take me down!"

"That's good to hear" Robin chuckled

"Say…" Vaike looked at Robin

"Yes?" Robin gestured for him to continue

"Where'd that fighting spirit come from" Vaike casually asked.

"Ah," Robin scratched his chin in embarrassment "Well, I blame my old man."

"Oh." Vaike was curious now "What's he like?"

"Well" Robin sighed "He's like an Akita"

"Sorry what." Vaike deadpanned "Excuse me?"

"The Akita is a powerful, independent and dominant breed, commonly aloof with strangers but affectionate with family members." Robin recited.

"And that has what to do with your dad?"

"Well it fits my dad completely" Robin smiled "He's a power man, after all being the head couch for the Regna Ferox kendo team does that."

Vaike's mouth dried up, "REGNA FEROX?!" they were the strongest team in the region!

"Yep" Robin explained with glee "he doesn't appreciate strangers, especially women. But he loves me and my mom very much"

"I see…" Vaike swallowed the information, "THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAD SUCH A CRAZY DEFENSE SYSTEM!"

"He did have a tendency to surprise attack me at home" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "and mom would join in to so I had to learn to parry quite quickly."

Vaike just stared at Robin, "Okay." He just sighed "Remind me not to get on your bad side…"

"Will do" Robin grinned at him "So I checked out that TV series you mentioned the other day…"

 **All went back to normal after that…**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Once again... Maribelle acted as a good plot device. Vaike and Robin duked it out! Prepare for more feels the next chapter though!

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	10. Feelings

Hey guys, new chapter for you! Sorry this came so, so late. I was very busy with University work and just general procrastination every now and then. In other news I reached platinum rank on League of Legends, (For those of you who play League). Also i've been watching too many Pokemon free for alls. Hilarious stuff but it stopped me from writing. Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Procrastination is a bitch. I literally finished about half of this chapter a month ago but i never came around to finishing it due to too many distractions. Hope you guys forgive me and a lot more chapters will come your way soon!

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 **(One day in the classroom)**

Cordelia was comparing the size of her hands with Lissa, the two girls pressed their hands together. "Lissa, your hands are so small!" Cordelia giggled a bit before she entwined their fingers together.

"Ah" Lissa exclaimed.

"Huh?" Cordelia looked up from their hands "Is there something wrong?"

"Nah its nothing" Lissa eyes glittered slightly "It's just that when your hands are held unexpectedly, it feels like your heart will beat faster!"

"Really?" Cordelia chuckled.

"Yeah!" Lissa smiled cheekily.

Vaike stared from the side. Robin walked up and noticed that he was spaced out. "You alright there Teach?"

Vaike blinked slightly before smiling at Robin "Oh hey Red, yeah I'm fine" he gestured at the girls "Seems like the girls are having a good time." _Cordelia sure seems happy…_

"If you're curious, why don't you just go talk to them" Robin sighed, "If you just stare at them like that they'll know…" Cordelia looked over and Robin laughed "See! They noticed you!"

"Say Lissa" said blonde looked up "I think Vaike is watching us…"

"Really now…" Lissa sighed, _Vaike always watches Cordelia, and I don't think she knows he still likes her."_

"Why are you two holding hands?" Vaike wondered.

"Come here!" Cordelia waved them over, "Look! Lissa hands are so small right?"

"Well" Vaike held his hand up to compare to Cordelia's "Compared with boys' hands, yours are very small too, look!"

"It's not fair if you compare a boys' hand with girls' hands!"

"Ah!" Vaike realized something! _Isn't this a perfect opportunity to hold Cordelia's hands?!_ He made the motion to hold her hands but she moved her hands away quickly when she noticed.

"If you dare hold my hands," Cordelia smiled maliciously "I'll kill you."

Vaike sighed. Before turning to Robin in sadness "See?" He started crying slightly "I'll lose my life if I dare touch her…"

"It's alright man" Robin pat him on the back to comfort the blonde "She doesn't hate you too badly."

"Oh" Lissa exclaimed "Cordelia, you have a crooked finger!" she pointed at Cordelia's left hand. "Only this forefinger is bent!"

"Yeah" Cordelia nodded "It's been that way for a long time."

"Was it caused by a bone fracture?" Robin asked.

"Cordelia doesn't look like the type of person who'd break her own bones." Vaike shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cordelia put her hands on her hips "Are you saying I'm unathletic?"

"WHATTTTTTT" Vaike tried to pick himself up "No I'm not!"

Cordelia narrowed her eyes before glaring at him slightly "You know I got that vibe from that statement…"

Vaike sighed, "I'm gonna go home…"

"See you guys later!" Lissa waved as she left the room abruptly.

Robin and Cordelia sat in silence, Robin not really knowing what to say and Cordelia just checking up on a few things.

"See you this weekend?" Robin smiled as he got up.

"Yeah" Cordelia smiled back at him. "You're always welcome."

 **(The weekend)**

Cordelia sighed as she looked around the messy room, _Geez… what phase is this? Was I ever like this?_ The living room looked like a complete mess. The carpet was overturned, there were clothes everywhere and an empty cup sat on the table. Also there was bowl that was half full of milk and disgusting soggy cereal. _I guess this is how it's supposed to be as a kid huh…_ she started picking stuff up starting with the clothes. _What a mess… Severa scattered her clothes around and left the house again…_ she grimaced when she picked up the bowl. _Since she entered primary school, she goes and meets with her friends outside a lot…_

After she had finished cleaning the room she heard the doorbell ring, smiling slightly to herself she went and opened the door. "Morning Robin"

"Good morning Cordelia" Robin smiled as he took off his shoes. "I brought treats!"

"Thanks!" she walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "Severa isn't home at the moment"

"Again?" Robin chuckled "That's the fifth time in a row I think."

"Yeah" Cordelia sighed "she went out early in the morning to play with her friends…"She huffed "Unbelievable!"

Robin chuckled "Well I guess that means she's just full of energy!" deciding to cheer Cordelia up a little he went to the kitchen and grabbed some plates. "Cordelia!" he hollered

"Yeah?" she answered.

"You don't eat blueberries right?" Robin fiddled around with the cakes he had brought.

"Yeah I don't" Cordelia smiled when he remembered the small detail. _I guess we have more time together since Severa isn't home._ She smacked herself mentally _No Cordelia don't think that way!_ "Speaking of which." Cordelia mentioned when he walked into the room "The fruit pie you brought us last time was soooo good!" She gushed out that last part.

"Oh really?" Robin couldn't stop the smile creeping up on his face "I actually made that pie myself!"

"REALLY?" Cordelia couldn't hide how impressed she was.

"Yeah," He handed her a slice of cake "My parents wanted me to try making it, so I did try"

"Really? That's awesome!" Cordelia kept the praise going.

 **The two of them may have more time together… but sometimes, they don't know what to talk about.**

The two sat in silence as they ate their cake, nothing interesting had happened recently so the two of them sat awkwardly. Cordelia decided to break the silence.

"Wanna watch something?" Cordelia smiled slightly. "I've got a few TV series we can watch."

"Sure" Robin smiled, "What do you want to watch?"

"How about the series called Immortals?" (Note: this isn't a real series (that I know of)) Cordelia grimaced a little "It's a little gory though…"

"I'm ok with that" Robin gestured for her to go ahead as she slid in the disk.

"Alright then you asked for it" Cordelia giggled a little.

 _Did she just giggle…?_ He saw the title screen which was just the immortals logo. _It can't be that bad can it?_ Cordelia smiled innocently before hitting the play all button.

 **(3 hours later…)**

(This is the audio from the TV)

"NO STOP!" The woman screamed, she was covered in blood from head to toe, her shoulder was busted...

"Ok…" The figure stopped moving. The woman took advantage of his lack of movement to attempt to run past him. "Just kidding." The figure made a slicing motion with his arm. The woman couldn't tell but her torso had been sliced cleanly and she fell over. Dead.

"AH! THAT LOOKS SO REAL WHAT THE FUCKKKK!" Robin jumped slightly in fear.

"It's only computer generated" Cordelia waved it off calmly, she didn't even flinch when a man's head was split in half.

As the show drew to a close Robin found himself sighing in relief. _IT'S OVER THANK GOD!_ "Cordelia you found that last scene horrifying right?"

"Eh" Robin was could only gawk when she shrugged it off "it's no big deal"

"AH!" Robin jumped when Cordelia's phone started ringing.

"Come on!" Cordelia chuckled before nudging him in the ribs "It's only my phone!"

"Errrr" Robin could only pout to himself. _I was totally freaking out… that's so embarrassing…_

"I'm going to the kitchen" Cordelia announced as she got up "want a drink?"

"Just water will be fine" Robin replied, still slightly shaken.

"Come on!" Cordelia laughed "Severa isn't scared of that stuff!"

"WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU!" Robin exclaimed.

"We're just resilient!" Cordelia tapped her chin "Although daddy doesn't particularly like watching this either" she laughed "I'll go get you your water."

"Thanks…" Robin waited until she left before sighing. _I'm such a wimp…_

"Here." Cordelia handed him his water before checking her phone. "Oh it seems mom will be late home today…"

Suddenly the room went pitch black. Robin jumped slightly, not knowing his bearings he was panicking.

"Oh, the power went out" Cordelia announced nonchalantly.

"Co-co-cordelia!" Robin started fidgeting "Where is the circuit breaker?!"

"Stop being such a baby!" She giggled "It's only a temporary power outage. Take it easy!"

As suddenly as the lights went out, the lights went back on.

"See? We have power again!" Cordelia announced happily. Not having moved from her spot, Robin was still twitching slightly in fear. "What's wrong?" She noticed how he was twitching. "You don't look too well."

Robin was slightly freaking out on the inside _OH MY GOD ARE WE CURSED?! OH SWEET NAGA PLEASE SAVE ME I DON'T DESERVE TO DIE BY SOME RANDOM SERIAL KILLER!_ His face looked grim and his eyes bugged out. _HELP ME!_

Cordelia smiled at him before pulling out another DVD case "Well then let's watch the second disk"

"THE SECOND DISK?!" Robin felt ill "I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE FIRST SEASON?! HOW MANY OF THEM DO YOU HAVE?!"

"Oh that was just disk one of three" Cordelia replied casually "There are 5 season in total, the newest one hasn't been put onto DVD yet." She pointed at the different boxes, "I bought the box sets after season one, seeing as I had already bought a separate disk for the first few episodes anyways." She tapped her fingers together "Although this is the first time I'll have seen these episodes so I may jump as well" She blushed slightly.

"WHAT?! THERE ARE 5 SEASONS?!" Robin blurted out in fear "OH GOD!"

Cordelia sighed, _so much for asking for some comfort…_ She pressed play on the remote, after half a minute the DVD player shows on the screen that it cannot read the disk. "Huh?" Cordelia pouted in confusion "Why can't it read the disk?"

Robin looked at the packaging; he chuckled slightly before tapping on her shoulder "Cordelia. This is a blu-ray disc."

"Huh? W-w-what's a blu-ray disc?" she stuttered slightly in embarrassment "It's different from a DVD?"

"Yeah they're different" he pointed at the DVD player "This can't read blu-ray disks." _Seems she isn't too good with digital products…_ he thought with mirth

"What's so different about them!" She pouted "Who can distinguish between them? …Alright let's just watch this on…" She put away her disk sadly "They look the same. Why are they different…?" she opened the disk case and put it back.

"Oh" Robin stared at her fingers "It really is crooked"

"What?" Cordelia looked at him

"I meant your index finger" He replied

"Ah" she held it up as if to examine it "I always wondered what the bone inside looked like…"

"Well in comparison to mine" Robin held his hand parallel to Cordelia's "Mine isn't as crooked"

Cordelia looked at Robin's hands in detail for the first time. "Ah, your hands are very white…" she said before moving into a position where their palms were touching.

"Sorry for being pale!" He replied indignantly before he noticed something himself. "That's a writers bump isn't it Cordelia"

"Yeah…" Cordelia sighed " she then realized something "Your hands are bigger than mine… that's weird Robin,"

"Uh…" Robin grumbled "Don't boys usually have bigger hands than girls?"

"But I always thought you would have small hands…" She smiled slightly without realizing it herself. Before she could regret it she entwined her fingers between Robins. Robin although slightly surprised by the action didn't pull away, he thought for a few seconds before he held her hand tightly. Not tight enough to hurt but enough to reassure that he was there with her. "I…" Cordelia started muttering "I like you…" Robin sat there in shock. Not sure that he heard her correctly however before he could ask her she quickly said "…Hands!" She collected herself fingering her hairclips with her free hand "I mean your hands!" Desperate to get out of the awkward situation she continued "Um, Robin you have very beautiful hands…" she looked at them again "your fingers are slim."

"My hands?" He strangely felt disappointed, he had feelings too you know!

"Yeah, I like these types of hands" Cordelia grinned. They're hands were still intertwined, sitting between them.

Robin decided to forget about it for now "Unlike you I hold my pen properly when I'm writing. So I don't have a writer's bump."

Cordelia felt flustered "Sh-shut up!" she pouted before turning away from him

"But." Robin chuckled slightly "I also like your hands."

"Eh?" Cordelia blushed a light pink, Robin couldn't see it from his position but he could feel that was the case.

"I like them" Robin said more firmly before giving them a squeeze.

Cordelia blushed harder, _damn you Robin for making me feel this way!_ "…You just said that"

Robin just smiled happily "I know…"

Cordelia sighed. Robin just chuckled at her reaction before letting go of her hand (reluctantly) he started organizing the disks again because in her confusion with DVD's and Blu-ray disks she had misplaced them.

"I'm going to prepare dinner!" She quickly got up and walked away from him, on the inside she was still freaking out. Just in time too as they both heard Severa returning home.

"I'm Home!" Severa announced as she

"Welcome back" he smiled at her.

"Severa go wash your hands" Cordelia told her.

"What are you doing Robin?" Severa asked when she noticed him re-organizing the disks.

"I'm re-organizing the disks that Cordelia misplaced."

"Hurry up Severa! It's dinner time now!" Cordelia emphasized.

"Alright Cordy!" she walked up and sat down at the table.

"DID YOU EVEN WASH YOUR HANDS!?"

"I DID!" Severa tried.

"LIAR" Cordelia pointed at Severa accusingly

Robin just chuckled at the sister's antics. However what Vaike said a few days ago came back to him.

IF. Cordelia really tells you that she likes you, Robin. What will you do then?

Robin's face was unreadable. I guess you could say he was in a lot of confusion. He resolved to work this out later before putting on his normal smile and joining Cordelia and Severa at the dinner table.

 **(To be continued…)**

 **(Just kidding… I was gonna end it here but this chapter felt a bit too short so I'm gonna continue writing)**

 **(Robin's home)**

Robin was attempting to study, emphasis on attempting. He rested his head on his left arm as he wrote with his right. He sighed before turning to the back of the book. He remembered what Cordelia told him earlier, after they held hands. He wrote 'I like you' but after a few seconds he wrote a '?' next to it. _Did she mean that she actually likes me? Or was it all a cruel joke?_ He scribbled in his book 'Did she mean my hands? Or does she mean me? But I feel like it would be impossible for her to like me…' _She must have been kidding_ , Robin sighed, _she was probably just making fun of me…_

 **(Cordelia's room)**

Cordelia stared inside her drawer, the small note where Robin wrote his full name was still inside. _I thought I had thrown it away… but it turns out its still here…_ She stared at her plush before hugging it, _he's been so kind to me… but I really don't know how to feel about these things…_

 **(PE Class the next day)**

The boys were playing a game of basketball, Fredrick was currently dribbling the ball with Vaike right behind him. The girls were watching the match because their teacher had taken the day off. Maribelle just noticed Lissa. After considering her options she walked over to the other blonde to ask a question.

"Lissa" Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, "Cordelia hasn't arrived yet? It's the afternoon already!"

Lissa blinked before sighing, "Yeah. She hasn't shown up since the first lesson today…"

"REALLY?!" Maribelle recoiled in shock "I never thought Cordelia would be skive lessons…"

"Yeah," Lissa nodded "and she's missing such a rare occasion!"

"You mean the boys playing basketball?" Maribelle pondered.

"Yeah"

Just then Vaike stole the ball from Fredrick.

"Looks like prez just lost his ball!" She cupped her mouth before shouting "Good job Vaike!"

Maribelle watched anxiously "Be careful Freddy!"

Vaike noticed Robin was right under the net, Robin wasn't looking in his direction though. Sensing the other team behind him he threw the ball without thinking towards Robin. "ROBIN! watch out for the ball!"

"Huh?" Robin faced Vaike only for a orange cannonball to hit him in the face.

"AH!" Vaike realized his mistake before running up to him. "Why did you catch the ball with your face…? Are you insane?"

Fredrick was right behind him "Are you alright Robin?"

Robin turned before muttering weakly "I'm ok…" he wiped his nose.

"Are you sure?" Fredrick's hand hovered in worry.

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Vaike exclaimed before calming down "If you couldn't catch it why didn't you just dodge the ball?"

"Well class is over" Fredrick announced when the bell rang. "You should probably get that checked Robin."

"That's good then!" Vaike turned to the class "Second half of team B it's your turn to play!" he turned back to Robin "Go to the nurse and get that checked out ok?"

"Yeah… owwwwww" Robin moaned as he ran towards the nurses office.

 **(Nurse's office)**

"Do you feel stressed?" the nurse's name was Cherche. She was organizing a few files whilst she asked Cordelia.

"Stressed…?" Cordelia didn't look herself. It wasn't that she didn't look as good as she normally did, it's just that she looked tired, disappointed.

"You still feel agonized even after you talked to your friends right?" Cherche smiled before grabbing a few files "Well, I need to go to a meeting, how about you rest here?"

"That's fine" Cordelia buried her face in her arms "don't worry about me, I think some time alone is what I need" _Stressed…_ Cordelia sighed _the teacher says I'm stressed…_ her mind wondered back to the cause of her depression, _how did thinking about Robin cause me stress?_

 **I like you.** The words she said yesterday came back. _Why did I say that…? I'm such a fool… I don't want to see him…_

Down the corridor Robin was jogging to get to the Nurses office, he slid the door open with a bang and saw Cordelia.

"Huh?" he blinked "I didn't know you were here Cordelia"

 **But how come he appears exactly when I don't want to see him?**

"You got a nose bleed?" Cordelia couldn't conceal the shock on her face. "The nurse just left… that's not good."

"Yeah…" he wiped and noticed his nosebleed stopped "Ah great! It stopped bleeding."

"So what exactly happened?" Cordelia asked.

Robin blushed before explaining what happened.

"What's wrong with you!" Cordelia scolded him "You're not a kid!"

Robin muttered his apologies.

"How can you be hit right in the face by a ball?" She looked away from him "Don't you know how to take care of yourself?"

The two sat in silence whilst Cordelia wouldn't look at him.

"Hehe" Robin tried to play dumb "Teach passed me the ball a bit too fast." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The two sat in silence whilst Cordelia wouldn't look at him. seeing as she didn't react at all to his excuse he decided to tell her the truth, albeit not so calmly.

He slammed the table in frustration, shocking Cordelia "It's actually all YOUR fault Cordelia!"

"Huh?!" Cordelia panicked "what do you mean?! How is it my fault?"

"You said something strange to me!" Robin told her what had been bugging him the entire time. Staring at her intently.

"….. Something strange?!" She knew what he was talking about and she turned away as her blush deepened. He kept staring in hopes that she would react in some way. When she did he wasn't quite prepared for it. "Dammit… JUST LET ME KILL YOU!"

"WHAT?!" Robin started sweating in slight fear as she stood up abruptly.

"I won't say it anymore!" Cordelia lashed out "I won't say anything strange anymore!" she walked up to him.

"DO I HAVE TO DIE?!" Robin cowered.

"Shut up!" she hit him in the face. Realizing what she had done she made a bad excuse "I have a stomach ache!" before running out the nurses office.

"Owww…"

 **(2 minutes later)**

Cherche walked in and looked around in surprise. "Where did Cordelia go?"

"She said she had a stomach-ache. And then she left after attacking my nose." Robin's voice was muffled by the tissues he was using to nurse his abused nose. "Sorry I used a lot of tissues here."

"Oh that's ok" Cherche cheerfully replied "So how are you feeling now?"

"This is painful…"

 **(In the girls bathroom)**

Cordelia splashed water on her face, hoping to wash away the feeling that wouldn't leave. _If only I didn't say that._ She gripped the sides of the sink so tightly that her knuckles turned white. _If only I didn't say such a stupid thing…!_ Realizing that she was wasting water she hastily turned the tap off. _But… Robin said "like" too…_

 **No… he just meant my hands. He didn't mean other things.** She stared at herself in the mirror. **But…**

I've been thinking about this since it happened… **I can't get rid of this feeling… these thoughts… its haunting me.**

"Does Robin feel the same way with me…?" Cordelia rested her head against the mirror.

 **(Back in the classroom during break)**

"Turns out Cordelia was absent from class…" Vaike sipped on his juice before glancing at Robin "Did she catch a cold?" He crushed his juice box before turning to Robin "Do you have any idea about that Robin?"

Robin looked up from his food in shock "No… not really" He forced a smile and dismissed Vaike.

"Your hiding something right?" He pointed at Robin accusingly "Liar! Just tell me we're friends!" He joked.

"Um…" Robin sighed internally.

 **(In his mind)**

"Well, Cordelia told me "She likes me"! And I said so too!"

 **(In reality)**

 _NO! HOW CAN I JUST TELL HIM THAT?!_ "No. I'm not hiding anything"

"Really?" Vaike asked, staring when Robin only nodded before eating his food…

"YOU'RE LYING!" Vaike stood up "I KNOW THERE'S SOMETHING YOUR NOT TELLING ME!"

"NO! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING!" Robin exclaimed in aspiration, _how is he only sensitive to these types of things_?!

"C'mon just spill it out!" Vaike shook Robin forcefully.

"Be-lieve- me-the-re's-no-thing" Robin feebly replied.

"What you two talkin about" Stahl leaned through the window scaring Robin and Vaike

"WTFSTAHL" Vaike yelled into his face.

 **I believe we'll get over the awkwardness. And sooner or later everything will go back to normal… as it usually was.**

 **(After school at Cordelia's home)**

"Sorry," Robin smiled weakly "I didn't bring any cakes today."

"Oh! That's ok!" Cordelia's eyes were wide, _I didn't expect him to come as per usual this week!_ "You don't need to bring us cakes everytime you come over!" _especially since we avoided each other at school…_

"Speaking of which where's Severa?" Robin looked around as he took his shoes off.

"She's with her friends again!" Cordelia put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "It's like she doesn't like being at home anymore!" _If he's here… then that means we can talk naturally… right?_ They sat down at the table. "Did you finish your English homework?"

"Yeah… but it took a long time…" Robin scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

 _ACT NATURALLY CORDELIA, ACT. NATURALLY._ Noticing the misspelling of a word she pointed at his essay "Spelling! You spelled something wrong here!" almost smacking herself in the face.

"Oh…" Robin only looked at his spelling mistake stupidly...

"How is it that you can write the word 'plagiarism' but you can't spell 'existence'?" Cordelia asked aspirated…

"Words are kinda hard" Robin scratched his head "I know plagiarism because it reminds me of a Chon'sin word"

"You mean those symbols? Jeez!" Cordelia sighed.

"Haha!" Robin just chuckled at her expense.

 _This is actually somewhat depressing… Robin doesn't seem to care about what happened last time he came…_ Cordelia sighed again (That's a lot of sighs) _He must have completely forgotten about it…_ "Didn't you have a lip ring before?"

"Oh yea I did…" Robin felt it with his tongue before replying "And I think it got blocked…" He decided to tell her more about piercings "If you don't wear rings often enough, you might end up finding the piercings are blocked." Debating whether to tell her or not he decided why not? "Look, I even pierced my tongue before…"

Cordelia stared at his tongue before she playfully grabbing it "hehe!" she twisted his tongue because he even pierced this part of his body.

"How can you do this to meeee!" Robin mumbled "You're such a sadist!", he finally broke free from her and pulled away and covered his mouth in fear "Stop it Cordelia! You know it's one of the vital parts of the human body!"

"Sorry" Cordelia giggled "I didn't mean to do that. I couldn't help myself."

"YOU COUDLN'T HELP YOURSELF!?" Robin recoiled in shock.

Cordelia let out a hearty laugh. _Come on… Only I was upset. I was so stupid…_

 **Nothing changed. We just had a normal and happy time like we did before the awkward last time… Alright, just forget it… it's not bad since we can get along naturally like we did before…**

"Well" Cordelia smiled and waved as Robin was leaving "See you at school tomorrow!"

Robins façade left as soon as he stepped out the door. _How can Cordelia still act so calmly…? Was I thinking too much about it?_ Sighing to himself not unlike the multiple times that Cordelia did he whispered aloud "Only I was a fool…"

Similarly within Cordelia's house she fingered the hairpins that Robin had given her, sighing once again she muttered "Only I was a fool…"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Once again... Ah the feels... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now i have more time to do writing in general! Finished my first assignment for Uni but I have to spend more time next week. Expect the next chapter within 1-2 weeks!

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	11. Favorite Food

Hey guys, new chapter for you! Sorry this came so, so late. I was very busy with University work and just general procrastination every now and then. I'm now on holiday. YAY! After getting presents for my friends and family i finally got some time to write. If this feels rushed in any way, do mention it in the reviews. (Since i'm on holiday expect another chapter within the next 3 days!)

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 **(A few days later)**

The bell rang and the class shifted to pack their bags, Robin reread a text from his mom whilst people left the room.

 **(The text)**

I heard the magazine has gone on sale! If you happen to pass by a bookstore on your way home can you check it out? Thanks

Mom

 **(Back to reality)**

"Robin!" The boy turned around and smiled.

"Yes Cordelia?"

"You said you wanted to go to a bookstore after school?" Cordelia stared as he packed his bag

"Yep!" Robin flung the bag onto his shoulder started walking.

"Well then, let's go together!" Cordelia walked alongside him.

"Oh was there something you wanted as well?" Robin held the door open for her.

"Nothing much really," she thanked him before continuing "I just want to have a look around." As they walked she asked him another question "What do you want to buy then?"

"Study guides" He chuckled under his breath

"Liar!" Cordelia pointed at him jokingly.

"Cordy!"

Cordelia turned around and saw Fredrick who for whatever reason was frozen in terror. (If Robin or Cordelia turned around they would have saw Lissa smiling evily behind them)

"Oh Fredrick," Cordelia didn't turn around "What's up?"

"AH ITS NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL" He held his arms up defensively "NOTHING IMPORTANT AT ALL. JUST FORGET IT" and just like that he took of running chanting runrunrunrunrun all the way.

"Was there really nothing he had to say to me?" Cordelia questioned weakly (Just then Lissa disappeared). _That's odd. Fredrick is normally only that scared if Lissa is around, then his true nature would be revealed… but Lissa wasn't around us…_

"Cordy huh?" Robin tested the name.

"Yeah!" Cordelia smiled at him when he tested the name out, _I wouldn't mind if you used it more often…_ "It's what people used to call me when I was younger, or if they're close to me" _I REALLY wouldn't mind if you used it._

"I see…" Robin smiled at the thought

"Well, what about you?" Cordelia inquired "What did people call you when you were still young?"

Robin immediately slumped over face looking super depressed whilst Cordelia jumped at the sudden change "Robin" he grit his teeth "Just Robin…"

 _Oh no! did I say something wrong?_ Cordelia panicked a little, _I forgot he didn't have many friends before meeting me!_

"Well Teach calls me Red," Robin smiled a little at the nickname given to him by Vaike, "And my Parents call me Robbie occasionally" after thinking about it for a bit longer he remembered something "Oh! I had a friend who called me bubbles!"

Cordelia chuckled a little, _Bubbles? Haha!_

Robin blushed a little "Don't call me that! It's embarrassing…"

"I won't!" Cordelia smiled internally, _Don't expect me to not tell the others about it tomorrow!_

(After a short walk to the bookstore Cordelia stumbles on the book she was looking for)

"Oh" she sighed "It's out already" picking the cookbook p she stared at it in slight longing.

Robin noticed her discomfort before plucking it from her grasp "Not buying it?"

"I forgot my purse" Cordelia just looked down at her feet in slight disappointment "But there's only one left… it'll probably be sold out tomorrow."

Without any hesitation Robin tucked the book alongside the magazine he was buying "Don't worry about it," he smiled when she stared at him in surprise "I can cover for you."

"Oh… Okay." She followed him as he walked towards the counter "Thanks… I'll give you the money soon."

"That's fine" Robin flipped through the magazine to find the section on his family bakery "Don't worry about it!"

"No, no, no!" Cordelia wanted to refuse so badly "I'll give it to you tomorrow"

"No need for that," he walked up to the cashier and paid for the books "You can just cook me something I like later."

"Something you like?" Cordelia contemplated the thought "which food do you like then?"

"Yeah… but" Robin muttered in thought before dumbly smiling at her "I can't remember the name, it's a kind of white food"

Cordelia just stared at him blankly. _…White food?_ "Ok… when you remember just tell me and I'll cook it for you." _Why did he describe it with color?! Shouldn't he describe it by taste?!_

"Deal!" Robin smiled before handing her the cookbook that she wanted.

Whilst they were walking back Cordelia couldn't help but wonder… _White food?! Is it rice cake?! Or is it white radish!?_

Robin just smiled whilst Cordelia tried to think of what he wanted, _it's nice that I can do something for her…_

 **(Back at Cordelia's house)**

Severa thought about it for a moment before giggling a little. "Speaking of white food, you must be talking about stew!"

Cordelia froze slightly, it wasn't a very well-known fact but she hated stew…

"Huh…" Robin thought about it before realizing that what she said was true "I guess you're right!"

"Oh really?" Severa giggles increased to a full blown laugh "Well I personally prefer yoghurt!

A couple things were going through Cordelia's head.

He's had a bad memory recently, I feel so worried about him –

And sorry for him

But its also somewhat funny

Other things

But most of all- FUCK WHY IS IT STEW

Deciding to speak up she forced a smile at him "So, Robin, you like stew right?"

"Yeah" Robin smiled sheepishly "I guess so"

"What?" Cordelia sighed "You're not sure about that?"

Robin shrugged before talking to Severa about how school was going for her. Cordelia sighed once again before propping her head on her elbow. _Stew huh? That's not good…_ It was a relatively normal day after that, Robin played with Severa whilst Cordelia tried to get over the fact she was going to have to cook stew.

 **(The next day)**

Robin greeted Vaike and Cordelia whilst she was helping the former with his homework. As soon as he was sat down he was assaulted by one his classmates.

"Robin!" Sumia smiled as she walked towards him Robin just blinked in surprise before he noticed a familiar magazine in her hands. "This bakery is run by your family, right?"

Robin was surprised by how close she was before answering "Ah… Yeah that's the bakery that my family runs…"

"Oh my" Sumia clapped to herself "I guess right! That sounds awesome!" her clap got her friends interested who decided to crowd around her to see the magazine.

"What are you talking about?" Sully asked.

"Oh it's just that this magazine interviewed the bakery that Robin's family runs!" Sumia replied chattily

"Really?" Maribelle poked her head in to take a look, "That's incredible!"

"Wait I know this bakery!" Tiki exclaimed.

"So you also know how to make cake right?" The girls looked at him hopefully.

Robin just smiled slightly before answering "Yeah I do,"

The girl's attention returned to the magazine, although Sumia and Tiki lingered on his smiling face (one fascinated the other just surprised he was smiling.) it was the same smile of the hot guy in the magazine!

 **(Meanwhile with Vaike and Cordelia)**

"Huh…"Vaike was now completely distracted from his work since he noticed Robin get surrounded. "Robin's surrounded by so many girls right now." He heard an audible snap but didn't turn around.

"Oh… is he now" Cordelia's face was still neutral however if you looked in her hands she had snapped her pencil.

"Well, it's rare" Vaike turned around smiling but it quickly turned into a look of fear. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"I just broke my **mechanical** pencil accidentally" she turned a glare to the girls surrounding Robin "Lend me one Vaike"

Vaike started sweating in fear as he searched his bag for one. _'Mechanical pencil?! She just broke it accidentally?!_ He found one and passed it to her _what we usually do is break pencil lead at most don't we?!_

 **(Back with Robin and the other girls)**

Tiki smiled before taking out her phone "Wait till you guys see this!" she found the picture and showed her friends. Immediately the girls started squealing, blushes on their faces. Robin was just confused.

"Uh, what's that?" Robin asked, completely oblivious.

"Oh!" Tiki realized something "can you tell me this staff members name?"

"Sure" Robin took one look at the picture before reeling back in shock. _IT'S ME?! WHAT THE FUCK!_ "Uh, his name is Marth"

"Will he be working when I go to the bakery?" she asked before sighing "He was so dreamy the last time I saw him" she placed her hands on her face and sighed.

"Uhh… he… he…" He finally blurted out an explanation "He only works there… DURING DAYTIME ON WORKDAYS!"

"Really?" The girls smiled and squealed before thanking Robin and moving back to their seats.

 **(Back with Cordelia and Vaike)**

Vaike looked up from his work in fear when he heard another crack. Cordelia had a dark look in her eyes whilst glaring holes into the other girls. The ruler that was in her hand had cracked. "Hey Vaike lend me a ruler as well, I accidentally broke mine"

Vaike just sighed before giving her one of his "Here you go."

This went on for the rest of the day. (Poor Vaike)

 **(After school, Robin and Vaike are walking home together)**

Robin recived a text from his mother asking for help, lots of highschool girls were appearing at the shop. (Gee I wonder why?) "There's a lot more customers at our shop now…"

"Ah…" Vaike asked, shoving his hands into his pockets "You mean the bakery right now?"

"Yeah, lots of highschool girls are there now" Robin replied.

Vaike could only shake his head in horror "Oh god now Cordelia will be so mad…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Robin didn't think he heard correctly "Cordelia will?"

"Poor pencils and Rulers" Vaike murmured in shock.

"Are you alright man?" Robin was slightly weirded out by Vaike's behavior.

"Well," after calming himself down Vaike looked at Robin "I think people will find out the guy in the photo is actually you sooner or later."

"Uh…" Robin didn't look at Vaike whilst answering "Cordelia will get angry or upset." Robin gripped onto his bag tighter. "Then my ambition to keep this side of myself unknown gets even stronger."

Vaike just stared at him, _does he center his life around Cordelia?_ Almost tripping on an uneven part of the road he went back to his fleeting thought, _then what about Cordelia? Is her life also centered around Robin?_ he smacked himself in the face discreetly to not draw attention from him, _GOD I'm feeling worse and worse about liking her now!_

Robin noticed Phila waving at him and stiffened up. She walked up to him smiling like she usually does. "Ah, your heading back home?"

Robin nodded whilst replying politely "Yes I am"

"Speaking of which, Robin, I read the magazine! That's amazing!" Phila smiled whilst patting Robin on the shoulder "Especially the photo they had to put of you!"

"That's… for publicity." Robin replied stiffly.

"Should I tell my husband this terrific news?" she giggled "Although the last time I saw him was two years ago"

Robin just stared at her in slight shock _WHAT?!_

Vaike just stood there in shock, "Hey, uh. Robin?"

"Oh, is this your friend?" Phila finally noticed the blonde.

"Ah right! Would you like to come by today Robin?" Phila chuckled at his reaction

"HUH?!... UM…" Robin tried in vain to stop her from talking but Vaike had heard it all.

"We don't have dinner together these days" she gave him a wink before heading off "See you later then!"

Vaike finally snapped out of his stupor "Uhh… Red… who was that?"

Robin stiffly replied "Family friend" he broke the awkward silence between them "forget about it, speaking of which you owe me a drink don't you"

"Oh yea I do…" Vaike looked disappointed, _dang I hoped he had forgot._

"Alright to starbucks we go!" Robin announced.

 **(Back at Cordelia's home)**

Phila entered the house and announced "I'm home!"

Cordelia sat on the sofa watching T.V "Welcome back!" flipping through the channels she mentioned "I heard it will get very hot tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Phila started sorting the groceries. "Summer is just around the corner." After putting the refrigerated food away she mentioned off handedly "By the way I just saw Robin" Cordelia turned down the T.V to listen to what her mother had to say. "So you guys didn't tell anyone you guys meet each other in our house on the weekends?"

"You mean no one in our class has any idea about it?" Cordelia muttered "Yeah…"

"What was that?" Phila had her back turned so she couldn't see if Cordelia had said anything.

Cordelia dipped her head down in thought, _I didn't tell anyone. Neither did Robin. we both concealed it…_ she remembered her classmates surrounding Robin today. _He can't be mine forever right…_

" **So you like stew right?"**

" **Yeah I guess so."**

"Hey mom…" Cordelia muttered loud enough for Phila to turn around and look at her. "Can you teach me how to cook stew?"

"Well of course I can," however she smiled when she realized who it was probably for "You hate stew very much don't you?"

Cordelia was conflicted but she steeled her resolve "No, Not that much!"

"Alright then, just let me get the ingredients and I'll teach you tomorrow" Phila smiled to herself.

 **(Back with Robin and Vaike)**

"Fuck. This is too sweet" Vaike stuck his tongue out at the sheer sweetness of his drink.

"You added wayyy too much sugar man" Robin teased whilst sipping his latte.

"Shut up latte freak!" Vaike smiled back jabbing him slightly in the shoulder.

"Robin smiled before sipping his drink again, "So you don't like sweet food, neither does Cordelia!"

"Cordelia doesn't like sweet food?" Vaike asked in curiosity "I never heard about that."

"Oh!" Robin realized his mistake but it was too late, "Um, I just found out quite recently!"

"That's ok" Vaike dismissed him with a wave "But that's not a good excuse man"

After finishing their drinks Vaike turned to Robin "Ah… speaking of which, I also know something about Cordelia"

"Yeah?" Robin gestured for him to go on.

"…." Vaike told him

"-" Robin stared at him in shock

"Wait. Really?" Robin asked

"Yeah man" Vaike pat him on the back before standing up, "Let's go"

"Alright" Robin sighed dreading the weekend already."

 **(That weekend)**

Robin was let in by Severa who happened to hold up her latest test from school, it showed a score of 100!

"Wow that's amazing! You got full marks!" Robin smiled at her before patting her head affectionately "Good job!"

"I worked very hard!" Severa pumped out her chest in pride "And I beat that smug Inigo too!"

"That's good" Robin smiled at her antics, "Say where's Cordelia?"

Severa smiled "Oh Cordy's cooking dinner right now!"

"What are we having for dinner today?" Robin smiled at the thought of Cordelia's cooking. It never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"Stew!" Severa ran into the living room to spy on their moment.

"Huh?" Robin eyes widened in shock.

"You like stew don't you Robin?" Severa said with a knowing look in her young eyes.

Robin quickly dropped his bags and rushed to the kitchen, there Cordelia had her back turned from him and was focusing on cooking the stew. Hearing the noise Cordelia turned around to look at him.

"Robin?" she looked away from her cooking and Robin had raced forward to embrace her from her back, his head resting atop her shoulder.

"Sorry" he muttered into her shoulder.

Cordelia blushed madly, her face was almost the same color as her hair and her stirring became more frantic, the butterflies returned and her knees felt weak. "Wh-What happened?!" Cordelia couldn't contain her surprise nor could she keep the nervousness from her voice.

"I'm really sorry" Robin raised his head from her shoulder and muttered "If you don't like it why didn't you just tell me? You could have told me you don't like stew."

"Oh" Cordelia calmed down slightly, however he was still holding onto her. (An action that she honestly didn't want to end) _he found out huh…_ "Well… you never really told me much about the food that you like so…" _I wanted to make you something because you're special to me…_

"You're such a fool" Robin muttered. _In fact anything that's made by you would taste fabulous, Cordelia…_

Cordelia could only smile that he cared about her so much.

 **(After she finished cooking the stew)**

"So how did you find out that I don't like stew?" Cordelia asked as she ate her own food (that she separately cooked)

"Well," Robin took a bite and a smile spread across his face "I heard from Vaike, it's he who told me you don't like stew." Taking a few more bites and enjoying himself he continued "And he said he heard from President Fredrick."

Cordelia felt slightly ticked off but she reserved her judgement for later "Is that all you know?" she smiled sweetly but Robin could tell she wasn't very happy.

"Well, um" Robin sighed before ratting his friends out. "He also told me you once vomited badly and left school early, after having only a bite when you were in primary school." he smiled at her weakly "You hate stew that much?"

Cordelia put on a neutral face but on the inside she was venting her frustrations. _DAMN YOU FREDRICK! HOW DARE YOU TELL OTHERS ABOUT THAT!?_ "I just can't stand the smell…" _wait but it was Vaike who told him that…_

"Oh, well it does have a heavy flavor" Robin smiled in sympathy.

"Yeah…" Cordelia masked her anger once again, _I'm gonna kick both your asses Vaike, Fredrick…_ her train of thought derailed however when Robin reached over and held her hand. Her heart started beating a beat faster and before she knew it she had forgotten completely about Vaike and Fredrick.

"Don't hurt them too badly ok?" Robin looked at her in amusement as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

"I-I c-can't promise anything!" she stammered before feeling disappointment when he let go of her hand to continue eating.

"Say… what about you?" Cordelia asked trying to break the cocoon of awkwardness around them, "Is there a specific food you don't like?"

Robin took pity on her and smiled "You promise you won't laugh at me?"

"Huh? Sure!" she was desperate to change the subject.

"Tomato peels" he made a disgusted face at the very thought of it and shuddered.

"You mean only the peels? And you're okay with the flesh?" she started chuckling to herself "That's a bit odd Bubbles!"

Robin stumbled and stammed "Wait you promised you wouldn't call me that!"

"Hehe, I never said I wouldn't call you that when we're alone" Cordelia smiled at him.

Robin just gave up and continued to eat his stew. Much to his pleasure and Cordelia's (she won't smell it for much longer anyways.)

They spent the rest of the day studying for their finals, although neither of them could really focus with the other there…

(To be continued…)

* * *

On a serious note for those of you who ask about Chrom, for the sake of the story he doesn't exist, or more importantly he doesn't exist in Cordelia's life so she never had undying love for him in the first place. Thus we get this Cordelia! He still exists as Lissa's older brother. But nothing more.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Lot's of things going on, we find out about the food that Cordelia and Robin hate, and there's always the fluff. (Btw i dropped a hint on who one of the coming characters are) If anything feels inconsistent or if this feels too short just tell me and i'll revise the things you point out.

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	12. Sweet Rebellion

Hey guys, new chapter for you! HECK YEA I'M ON TIME! I'm not going to take up any more time so go ahead and read!

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

"Oh my god it's President Fredrick!" Girl A exclaimed.

"Isn't it cute?" Girl B showed the picture in pride, she asked "I heard this app can create retro vintage effects. I wanted to check if it works so I took a picture of him!"

"That's awesome! I want that photo too!" Girl A begged.

"No way! Cuz with this photo I'll definitely score well in the practice exam coming up!"

Meanwhile Lissa and Cordelia had overheard the two gushing over the picture.

"I still have that picture of little Freddy crying loudly after a tumble on flat ground." Lissa snorted.

"Really?" Cordelia giggled "Weren't we 5 at the time?"

"Yeah." Lissa laughed, her mirth was cut short when a teacher appeared behind her.

"Lissa… where's your history homework?" He growled.

Lissa just panicked "Uh I forgot it at home?"

"Not today miss" he handed her a detention slip "It starts in 15 minutes, prepare your books and a pen"

"Awwww" Lissa grumbled before sprawling over her desk in annoyance, "Guess I better go early, unless I want him even more pissed"

"Good luck" Cordelia waved.

"Thanks" Lissa pouted, still somewhat salty that Cordelia hadn't let her copy the homework.

Cordelia sighed before looking down at her plain cell phone, it had a camera as well, but nothing fancy about the apps like the two before had. Robin noticed that she looked a little down and walked over.

"You alright Cordelia?" He smiled when she looked up. "They're talking about apps right? Apps are pretty amazing right now."

"It's all beyond me" Cordelia shrugged "But I can still take pictures with this cell phone can't I?"

"Yeah you can" Robin confirmed "But you can only get ordinary photos. You can't add affects to them" he looked down in slight disappointment "mine can't do that either. I wish I could have a smartphone"

"Is that so…" Cordelia glared at her phone before looking at Robin "So if you had a smartphone what would you take a picture of?"

"Ah" Robin looked started walking back to his seat "I would take a picture of you Cordelia."

Cordelia's head snapped towards Robin in shock "Huh?!"

"Gotcha" Robin grinned cheekily "I was just kidding"

"Kidding?!" Cordelia couldn't believe it! "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Sorry" Robin chuckled "It was just a joke."

Cordelia was so conflicted, she couldn't tell if he was joking because he sounded so sincere when he said it. _NO WHY WAS HE KIDDING?!_

The bell rang and the two quieted down as Lissa returned from her 15 minute detention (Wish I could have had a 15 minute detention in school LOL)

 **(At Severa's Primary school)**

"Boys and Girls, school's over!" The teacher announced as the kids cheered "Take care on your way home!"

"YEAHHHHH" The boys exclaimed.

In 5 minutes the school playground had mostly cleared up, however two kids remained.

"So…." Inigo asked, shuffling his feet "you're not going home?"

Severa sighed before replying "No…" after deciding whether or not to confide in the annoying boy she decided to tell him "I just feel like it's really hard for me to stay home right now…"

"Why's that" Inigo gestured to the spot next to Severa and she waved for him to go ahead.

"Well it's something that I've felt for a long time actually" Severa rested her head on her palm "I don't want to bother the two of them…"

After some time Inigo figured who she was talking about "You mean your older sister and Robin?"

"Yeah" Severa looked down a bit sadly "It's honestly a real opportunity for the two of them to stay alone together!"

"Oh dear…" Inigo muttered, _so you've been stuck between them for so long? I feel soooo sorry for you…_

"Alright, forget about it! I'll just play outside!" Severa stood up and started stretching "my goal for the year is to learn how to dance!"

"Really?!" Inigo shot up a bit too quickly for Severa but the girl nodded. "Come with me!" he grabbed her hand and started dragging her.

"Where are we going idiot!" Severa blushed, not quite used to being touched by anyone but her family and Robin.

"To my house!" Inigo smiled "My sister's amazing at dancing!"

Although Severa wasn't fully convinced she just let him drag her along, after all, his sister was also quite pretty, so she can't be that bad a person right?

 **(Back at Cordelia's house)**

"I think Severa is in a period of rebellion right now…" Cordelia sighed as she glanced at the clock from their spot in the living room. "She's been coming home very late recently…"

"Oh, really?" Robin waved his notebook to fan himself in the horrible heat.

 **However unknown to the two of them, they were the reasons of her rebellion…**

"Her period of rebellion has come rather early." Robin stated.

 **The two of them have no idea what's going on…**

"Wait, Cordelia." He gestured at his notebook "can I use this formula here?"

"Hm?" She looked over at his page "Let me see." After staring at it for a bit she answered "Well, since you used this formula you need to…"

"Oh" he started writing "then the answer to this question should be…"

"Nope you're wrong" Cordelia flat out told him.

"God dammit" Robin frowned in frustration as he stared at the paper as if glaring at it would help him out.

"Come on!" Cordelia sighed "The practice exam is just around the corner!" she looked at him in slight worry "Can you handle it?"

Robin smiled sheepishly "Of course… I can't handle it!" he started laughing however laughing made him feel warmer so he stopped and started flapping his book even more vigorously.

"Sorry about the heat" Cordelia muttered, resting her face on her palm. "The air conditioner doesn't work. The repairman will come tomorrow."

"That's fine" Robin replied nonchalantly "I'm heat resistant anyways"

Cordelia returned to her work however after getting through another line of an equation Robin blurted out "Although I don't wear clothes while sleeping."

"Oh…" however after Cordelia processed what he said she dropped her pen in shock "WHA!?" Cordelia felt her cheeks ignite; she turned away after her short outburst, hoping to hide her blush from him. "You sleep naked?" she asked timidly. _Are all boys like this?_

"Huh?" Robin realized his blunder and felt slightly mortified"No! I wear shorts!" _I didn't think there would be anything surprising about that though…_

Cordelia looked away from him, still embarrassed. _Thinking about it… it always seemed easy for him to take his clothes off._ She stole a glance at him and watched a sweat drop drip from his cheek to his neck and disappears into his loose collar. She mentally smacked herself for staring, _although he hasn't done that recently…_ Cordelia dropped her pen when she realized something; _wait… was I supposed to feel awkward whenever he took his clothes off? IM A GIRL! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE. IT'S ABSOLUTELY MORTIFYING!_ After giving it some thought she coughed getting Robin's attention "Hey Robin" she twiddled her fingers shyly "can you show me your tattoos?"

"Hm?" Robin looked up from his work "Sure" he replied without hesitation, his hands already flew to his shirt and unbuttoned a few of them.

"No!" Cordelia's face could rival the sun in heat and redness "Don't do that!"

"HUH?!" Robin stopped but he was thoroughly confused"

"H-How c-can you take off your clothes so quickly?" Cordelia started panicking and stuttered "Don't you doubt others?" She was looking anywhere else but him, "You're horrible!" _Such a tease as well!_

Robin just stared at her dumbfounded "I think the reaction that you had was more horrible" he muttered weakly.

Cordelia calmed (tried to) herself before looking at Robin, "so, Robin, would you readily take your clothes off in front of others?" _I need to know!_

 _What's she going on about?_ "I can't do that, because they would see my tattoos" Robin pointed at his arm.

"Even in front of Vaike?" Cordelia persisted.

"It's fine with him, he's seen my tattoos before" Robin replied, _why did she ask about teach?_

Cordelia looked down at her work, _I don't think Vaike's heartbeat would quicken if Robin took off his clothes in front of him…_ she looked back up at him, _because they're both guys._ "That's fine because you're both guys right?"

"Uh" Robin stared at her weirdly "I think it all depends on the situation…"

Cordelia looked up again "Well, then…"

However she stopped when Robin put up his hand "Stop it!" he looked at her oddly "To put it bluntly, Cordelia, what's wrong with you? Or what's wrong that you want to address?"

"Ro-Robin, you always behave so naturally." She stuttered slightly "So I'm wondering if you would ever feel awkard." She tilted her head slightly to look at him at a different angle "You know, I've almost never seen you feel shy, isn't that true?" she covered her face slightly with her hands "when we're together, only I act flustered." She pointed at her face "and my face turns read easily"

Robin didn't really know how to answer, so he decided to be as polite as possible "Yes, ma'am."

Cordelia looked away in shock, _YOU WERE SO POLITE he said 'yes ma'am' HOLY CRAP!_

"Um…" Robin wondered, "Was I supposed to feel awkward then?" _I think I've thought of it before… but Cordelia can be quite the airhead when she doesn't know much about the subject…_ "Alright then" he chuckled slightly "I see!" he made to take off his shirt "Let's do it again!"

"No!" Cordelia flailed her arms to stop him "No need no need!" she noticed something "Wait what's the difference? You still didn't act shy!"

"It's so hot" Robin groaned "wearing less keeps me cool!"

"Huh!?" Cordelia shielded her eyes from almost topless Robin "But you said you were ok with it!"

"Wait, Cordelia!" he held his palm out again "Does that mean you think I would be indifferent to whatever I do myself or whatever others would do to me?"

After some consideration Cordelia nodded "Yeah a little bit" making an o with her index finger and thumb.

Robin fidgeted slightly before continuing "Um… actually, the other day…"

Cordelia stared at his slightly embarrassed form, _so he does get embarrassed!_

"I met a classmate from junior high…" he didn't look her in the eye "I didn't tell you about it."

 **(That other day)**

Robin was walking home alone, he had just finished school so he had rolled up his sleeves and took off his tie. He almost didn't hear it when a voice called to him over the busy streets.

"Yo Bubbles! Is that you?" the owner of the voice waved at him, grabbing his attention.

"Huh?" Robin turned around and looked in surprise "Gaius!"

"Hey man, long time no see!" the ginger smiled whilst waving at Robin, "I see you're still wearing piercings!"

 **This is Gaius, one of Robin's only friends in his time in junior high. His hair is a dull orange, and he wears a black headband to keep some from falling in front of his face, how he manages to keep multiple layers out of the headband is beyond anyone's comprehension. His sweet tooth is insane, you could see multiple sweet wrappers on his body and his bag looked filled to the brim with it as well.**

"Hey man let's walk and talk!" Gaius walked alongside Robin giving no room for argument "It's been a long time."

"Yeah I suppose it has" Robin smiled

"Speaking of a long time," Gaius grinned and pointed a finger at Robin "I envy you so much Robin. Even you can be so lucky."

"Huh?" Robin looked at him in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Come on! Don't play dumb!" He chuckled.

"Hm? You mean grade promotion?" Robin jabbed at the reason he didn't see Gaius as often as he used to.

"HEYYYYY don't talk about that you jerk!" Gaius jabbed him lightly in the shoulder, not too hard since he remembered when he triggered Robin's defense system.

 **Gaius had to repeat a grade due to poor attendance.**

"You've been close with a girl, right?" Gaius asked, "I was talking about the girl"

"Ah right" Robin nodded "Yeah she's my classmate"

"That sounds awesome!" Gaius pat Robin on the back "I also want to have a girlfriend!"

Robin did a double take "HUH?!" _WTF IS HE TALKING ABOUT._ Robin actually walked up to him slightly annoyed "No, No! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Are you kidding?" Gaius looked at him "Everyone says you're dating"

"Everyone?" Robin muttered, _what?_ "Alright I don't give a damn about those rumors. But it's unfair to Cordelia!"

"You still call her Cordelia?" Gaius looked at him with a smile creeping onto his face "Doesn't she have a nickname you could call her by?" Gaius tapped his chin "She's your girlfriend!"

They stood there awkwardly, Robin just staring at him in annoyance and Gaius staring at him with hope

"Thanks for the reminder…" Robin muttered.

"Oh!" Gaius ignored Robin's murderous glare "She's very popular right?"

"Um…" Still somewhat annoyed by Gaius he replied "Yeah, I guess so. A lot of guys confessed to her."

Gaius actually grabbed Robin "Then why don't you take this seriously?! You gotta keep an eye one her!"

Robin just glared at him venomously "WHAT DO YOU WANT" He nearly hit him "Leave me alone!"

 **(End of flashback)**

"Wow…" Cordelia just muttered, _who woulda thought people would think we were a couple_ (um wtf have you guys seen what you do together?)

"That's it" Robin slouched slightly feeling drained "well, I never expected that he would think you were my girlfriend, that made me feel slightly embarrassed…" Robin's phone started vibrating so he flipped it open. "Anyway, just forget about it. Next time I'll tell him clearly that you're not my girlfriend"

"Really?" Cordelia mumbled, looking away "A-actually, you don't have to do that"

"Oh! It's from Gaius!" In his (stupid) concentration on his phone he hadn't heard Cordelia at all. "he sent me a message…" Robin's face quickly changed into a look of shock, not terror just shock.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia was surprised. Robin never makes this face.

"Oh uh nothing's wrong" Robin just glared at his phone.

"The message contains an image? Let me see!" Cordelia leaned over the table.

"AHHH!" Robin started moving away with the phone

"Hey! Don't go away!" Cordelia tried to grab his phone "You'll make me even more curious about it!"

"Please! Just forget about it ma'am!" He moved out of her reach with a dark look on his face.

"Don't call me Ma'am again!" Cordelia whined. "Hey! Don't be so stingy let me have a look!" she stretched her hand with effort.

 **(The text)**

There was an attachment, it was a selfie of Gaius and a girl with pink hair, although blushing madly the girl still somehow looked really photogenic.

The text itself was Gaius being Gaius…

'I have a girlfriend now. Hehe! She's very cute isn't she? Next time we four can hang out together. I promised her that, so please do take it seriously. By the way don't forget to use a condom!

Love Gaius

 **(Back to reality)**

"NO way!" Robin yelled in annoyance "I'm deleting this shit!"

"Woah!" Cordelia recoiled slightly "You scared me slightly!"

"Sorry Sorry!" Robin apologized whilst rapidly tapping the buttons on his phone.

"Ah… I've never seen you so act so flustered before." She stared at him in slight amazement. _Even Robin can get flustered pretty badly huh…_

"Um… well the guy's an idiot." He waved his hand in a super dismissive manner "I'm serious"

Cordelia just continued to watch as the phone rang, _speaking of which, you seldom talk about your junior high school life._ She smiled slightly, _it's good that you at least had one friend to help._

Gaius picked up the phone "Hello!" he realized who it was "Wait~? Is this Bubbles~?" he seemed quite happy that Robin had called him.

"GO DIE!" Robin yelled into the mic before hanging up immediately after, his breath was slightly erratic and Cordelia just stared in shock.

"You used to talk to your junior highschool classmates like this?" a small smile creeped onto her face, _I never thought he would also get mad over something. I'm really surprised._

"Sorry I just couldn't help it" he scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, then how about you talk to Vaike and the others in this way too?" Cordelia fiddled with her hands underneath the chair, _you could also call me Cordy?_

"Uh… I don't think I can manage to do that until I'm closer with them." Robin smiled forcefully.

"Aren't you very close with them now?" Cordelia leant back against her chair, how come he's so modest in these situations? It's kinda weird…

"Wait?" he started chuckling "really?"

"Come on!" Cordelia sighed "That's the same creepy look on your face the first time we talked about being friends!" actually that was false. _I had never seen that kind of expression on his face before…_ she looked down at her work a bit sadly. _What did people think of him in junior high school?_

"Cordelia?" When Robin got her attention he continued "It's getting dark. I gotta go home." He started buttoning up his shirt (Which made her blush again over what had transpired) "I'll ask Severa to come back as soon as possible of I see her."

Cordelia smiled with content, _he still cares about Severa even now huh…_ Cordelia got up as well "Let's go together" she went to grab her purse "it's so hot so let's get some ice cream along the way."

"Good idea!" Robin chuckled "I can always use more sugar" however he muttered under his breath "none for Gaius though"

(With Gaius)

Gaius was sighing happily that he got such a cute girlfriend. "Olivia~!" he smiled as he happily held onto the picture that he took. His phone rang and he happily jumped for it. "Oh it's Robin~!" one of his (now) two favorite people.

He opened the text message. 'FUCK YOU!' was the only text that was written. Gaius cried slightly "I know he loves me kinda" after crying a little bit he noticed there was a image. Opening it he laughed when it was a picture of Robin flipping him off however he saw the girl in the background and grew interested.

"So that's Cordelia huh~" He shoved a lollipop into his mouth "I might say hi if I see her in public.

 **(To be continued…)**

(Short story!)

 **How Gaius met Cordelia and Vaike**

 **(Shopping district, Saturday)**

Cordelia had just done some light shopping, it was a very hot day outside. _It's sooooo hot. I feel like my make-up is gonna melt….._ looking into her bag she took note of stuff that she had bought. _Mm, I've bought this, and I've also bought that…_

"Hey! Cordelia~!" she turned around.

A man with orange hair was waving at her with a dumb smile on his face, although it could more-so be his cheeky grin.

Cordelia had one thought running through her head. _Who the fuck is that?_

 **(Robin and Vaike)**

"Huh they released a new song?" Robin asked in surprise

"Yup! Seems like it was only released last week" Vaike replied "I borrowed it from Stahl for a listen it's pretty good."

"Really" Robin smiled "Guess I gotta borrow it as well then.

"The vocalist's voice is awesome!" Vaike pumped his fists enthusiastically

 **(Somewhere far from both of them)**

"LET ME LISTEN TO MY OWN CD YOU BASTARDS" (LMAO POOR STAHL)

 **(Back to Vaike and Robin)**

Vaike noticed Cordelia in the crowd (Of course he did…) and pointed it out to Robin "Hey Red… isn't that Cordelia?" Robin turned around and looked slightly shocked "What's going on? Is she getting hit on?"

"Cordelia?" he finally noticed her and froze slightly when he saw Gaius.

"Hey Cordeli-" Vaike stopped when he noticed Robin surge forward.

"GAIUS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He smacked Gaius in the face.

"HUH?!" Gaius didn't realize who it was.

Both Cordelia and Vaike stood and stared in shock. "HUUUUUUH?! He just hit him without hesitating?!"

"Oh hi Bubbles~!" Gaius greeted "I just happened to see her is all"

"Shut up!" he hit him in the face again on the other side this time.

"That hurt!" Gaius gingerly touched his cheeks.

"Um… Are you okay?" Cordelia asked in slight worry.

"Mm… I think I'll be fine" he took this opportunity to rest a hand on Cordelia's shoulder "Man, I was just really happy when I saw Cordelia. So I just said hi to her without thinking too much about it~!"

Robin tentatively moved Cordelia away from Gaius before grabbing his face with one arm. "Go BACK!" he said "Spend the whole summer sitting at your computer whilst using the internet you sweet addict!"

"It hurtsssss! I'm gonna suffocate!" Gaius groaned

Cordelia just stared in silent shock in the background. _This guy knows me… could it be the guy who sent that text message before…_

"Red…" Vaike still had no idea what was going on, he had no context however at the very moment he felt really useless, _even Robin would go to such lengths to protect Cordelia, yet I…_ (VAIKE ENTERED A DEPRESSED STATE)

"I'll send Cordelia home, Vaike will come along with us, too" Robin pointed away from Gaius.

"Huh? You don't want to stay near your friend longer?" Cordelia was a little interested about Robin before they had met.

"Mm… even though he isn't a bad guy," Robin smiled whilst ignoring Gaius's celebration "he still isn't someone you need to be overly concerned with" Gaius stopped celebrating and crashed onto the floor, somewhat heartbroken.

"Oh is that so?" Cordelia looked towards Gaius.

"What does that mean~"Gaius whined "We've been friends for so long~" He pouted "at least introduce me to Cordelia!"

"Gaius Murphy" Robin's voice went robotic whilst Gaius cried from the abuse "A second year in highschool. My ex-classmate. That's it"

"Wow," Cordelia chuckled at the two "It's almost as if only the main points are being said…"

"Red… you know this guy?" Vaike still in semi-shock managed to ask.

"Huh?" He waved his hand dismissively "No not at all"

A figurative arrow shot through Gaius and he cried again "That's the most brutal you've been in a while…" recovering extremely quickly he sped over to Vaike and bowed to him "Nice to meet you. I'm Robin's best friend Gaius." Adding quickly "I know all there is to know about this guy."

"OI!" Robin couldn't stop him because Gaius had some candy and entered his ignore Robin mode.

"In his third year of junior high, he was 158 cm tall, and weighed 44kg. his eyes were both 1.0 diopters. He once said he was interested in ***** from the next class.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS YOU BASTARD?" Robin yelled at him.

Vaike and Cordelia both thought _44kg… 158cm…._ Vaike muttered "Maribelle" and both of them ended up chuckling (They realized that Robin used to be the same height and weight of Maribelle)

"Die! Depart this life! Entred apon an eternal Sabbath of rest! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Robin shock Gaius with all his might.

"Aren't you just telling me to die in so many different ways?" Gaius sighed with a smile on his face "your English has gotten better"

"This is the first time I've seen Robin act so violently…" Vaike mentioned.

"The way he talks with Gaius… it's like how you would talk with your middle school friends." Cordelia explained.

"Wait second year? Seventeen? How could you've been classmates?" Vaike questioned

"No I'm eighteen" Gaius pointed at himself.

"It's because this guy is an idiot" Robin smacked the back of his hand on Gaius's chest to emphasize "An idiot that doesn't look like one."

"That's too much" Gaius pouted "I'm from **** high after all." (No idea what name I should give it)

Cordelia and Vaike's opinion of Gaius went up drastically. _It's a really good school and it's so hard to get in there!_ "Don't they have the best grades in the area?"

"Ah but I really wanted to go to Ylisee high." Gaius told Robin

"Why so?" Robin looked at him weirdly.

Gaius leaned forward and whispered "Because you look so happy there bubbles" He continued "Ah.. it must be because of her, right?"

Robin flushed, something that Cordelia wasn't used to, oh she so wanted to take a picture right then and there! Robin smacked Gaius in the face again.

 **The person who changed the dull person I was in junior high. It was definitely Gaius.**

Robin looked down in slight embarrassment, _GOD DAMMIT GAIUS._

Gaius started to feel the heat and gave a suggestion "honestly if you guys wanna keep talking let's go someplace cooler alright? Preferably someplace with sweets"

"Oh, then should we go to an ice cream shop?" Vaike suggested.

"Guys will have to treat" Cordelia said automatically. "C'mon Robin!"

 **And the person who helped me further, made me far happier. It was definitely Cordelia.**

"Coming!"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Lot's of things going on, Gaius has arrived! Also Olivia as another side character (Slight more fleshed out then just Inigo's sister) however she wont make an appearance until a couple more chapters in. I think i can get out one or two more chapters before my break ends so keep your hopes up!

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	13. By your side

Hey guys, new chapter for you! It's a bit on the shorter side this time but I do hope you enjoy!

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 _ **(A few weekends later)**_

"Oh, are you practicing your spelling Severa?" Robin peered over the table to look at her small notebook, it was so organized that Robin's head started spinning when he looked at it "wow… that's amazing!" _This kid might be better than me at studying…_ he shook his head.

"Yup!" Severa beamed happily "They've yet to teach us in school, but I already know how to spell the names in my family!"

"Danggg," Robin nodded in appreciation "You're a really fast learner huh?"

Robin fiddled around with his phone, the only sound being Severa's scratching down and practicing her spelling. She stretched whilst glancing at the clock. "Oh!" tapping Robin's arm to get his attention he looked at her confused "Robinnnn, it's about time to go grocery shopping."

Noticing the time himself he agreed "That's true…" looking around he realized that Cordelia wasn't around "That's odd…" he turned to Severa "Where's Cordelia?"

"I dunno" Severa shrugged, she had started putting away her books "I guess she's in her room."

"She's probably studying" Robin waved at Severa "You just wait I'll go check up on her."

Having been at Cordelia's home so many times, Robin navigated the house with ease, strolling up to her room he knocked lightly "Cordelia? It's time to go grocery shopping…" pausing for a second he continued "Aren't eggs and ice-cream on sale right now?" considering he hadn't heard any stumbling for getting ready nor was there any sound behind the door he entered the room. "Cordelia? I'll be going with Severa the-" he cut off mid-sentence when he realized that she was sleeping peacefully. _She's asleep…_ he couldn't quite stop staring at her, the collar of her shirt was left unbuttoned and her stomach was showing. Blushing crimson Robin quickly buttoned up her shirt, trying really hard not to think about it too much. _I knew that she was pretty but holy shit…_ after buttoning up her shirt Robin quickly took off his checkered shirt and draped it over her form as a makeshift blanket. _Hopefully she won't be too cold now…_ Slapping both his cheeks he quickly walked out the room, being extra careful with the door as to not make too much sound.

"Severa," said girl looked up at him "Cordelia's asleep so let's go grocery shopping"

"Ok!" Severa got up to get ready whilst Robin sat down, the beating of his heart not quite calming down.

 _ **(An hour later)**_

Cordelia woke up, not quite realizing what was going on but the only thought that was going through her mind was… _HOLYSHIT I OVERSLEPT!_ Quickly grabbing a hair tie she muttered "This is terrible. I overslept!" she nearly went out (in what effectively was a shirt and shorts) "eggs, eggs, eggs…" however she heard the door open, and in walked Robin and Severa, both sweaty and tired.

"We're back…" Robin and Severa muttered.

"It was way too hot outside… Tooo hottttt" Robin muttered holding out a bag for Cordelia.

"Did you manage to get eggs?" Cordelia hoped that he had.

"Yeah… eggs." Robin walked to the kitchen to get some water, a cup for both him and Severa "I didn't know what type of ice cream would be good. So I bought it randomly."

"Thanks! Hang on it should be melting by now…" Cordelia walked to the fridge however when she went to place the ice cream in the freezer her shirt strained and she realized it was buttoned up, _wait… why is my shirt buttoned up all the way to the top…?_ "You know you could've woken me up to do the shopping instead. You know?

"I know" Robin replied smiling at her "You should be more careful Cordelia, wouldn't want you catching a cold." He walked back to the living room where Severa was."

"Huh?" Cordelia watched him as he left, _why did he say that…_ she dropped a can of beans when she realized that Robin and buttoned up her shirt. _H-he buttoned up my shirt?_ She couldn't quite stop her heart from beating so fast once again. This resulted in her muttering stupid Robin over and over again. Oh how she would react when she realized Robin left his checkered shirt over at her house that night…

 **(The next day)**

Cordelia wasn't feeling very well, in fact Severa actually sat her down and grabbed a thermometer.

"Oh my god!" Severa panicked slightly "You're temperature is really high Cordy!" the thermometer read 39 degrees centigrade, "Mom's already gone for work… what should we do?" Severa paced around whilst Cordelia stared blankly at the wall in a daze. "This isn't good…"

Cordelia picked up her bag, _is it because I didn't cover my stomach whilst sleeping?_ Wiping her nose slowly she walked towards the door sluggishly. _A summer cold… only idiots will catch a summer cold…_ when she got to the door Severa panicked.

"Cordy, where are you going!?" Severa grabbed onto her arm to stop her from leaving.

"School." Cordelia replied bluntly.

"While having such a high fever?!" Severa stopped her sister, placing her hands on her hips, "You aren't even fully rested, just rest for today!"

"No, only idiots catch summer colds." Cordelia replied defiantly (or at least as defiant as she could whilst being dizzy) "So your sister doesn't have a cold and with that I'm going to school."

Having had enough Severa grabbed Cordelia's bag, effectively stopping her sister "That means you do have a cold!" she quickly went and pushed Cordelia into her room.

"Hey… Severa." Cordelia mustered weakly

"Forget about school today and just get plenty of rest at home!" Severa pouted "Honestly, you're my smart big sister, be smarter with your health!" Severa snapped "I'm going off to school now! Don't die Cordy!" despite how she acted Severa was super worried about Cordelia.

"You're so noisy… I won't die…" crawling into her bed and sighing "have a safe trip…"

"I'm off the school now!" Severa announced as she left.

Cordelia sniffed now all alone in her room. _Unknowingly, even Severa has learned to take care of people…_ closing her eyes, instead of dreaming she remembered part of her past.

 **(Short flashback)**

"Cordelia, I'm so sorry" Phila walked into the room with a frown "Something urgent came up at work." Phila sat by her bed, stroking her hair "Altough I'd really like to stay by your side. Mummy really must go…"

Cordelia sat here sadly "Mummy I…"

 **(End of flashback)**

Waking up she turned to see her clock, _it's only been two hours huh…_ turning around slightly she felt her nose was blocked and sat up. _It was just a dream… damn it's hard to breath with this blocked nose…_

"Cordelia, do you need a towel?" Robin sat by her bedside with a bucket of water and a cold towel in his hands, he was wearing his glasses and school uniform.

"Yes. Thank you." Cordelia took the towel with shaky hands. However she realized that Robin was in her room and stared at him like he was some foreign object.

"tell me if it becomes warm ok?" Robin then grabbed the bag of things that would help cool her down "Oh right I also bought some orange juice and some vitamin water."

"Am I still dreaming?" she asked herself aloud, not really trying to ask Robin for an answer "Why is Robin here?"

"wha-?" Robin turned around "Oh! That's because Severa called early this morning tell me that 'Cordy is dying'." Shifting through the stuff he bought he continued "I also contacted your mother… I think you might've come down with a cold, so I bought some stuff that'd cool you down." Robin chuckled now that he was taking care of her, "Your nose gets congested when you sleep, right?"

"Mmm" She could only mumble to confirm.

"Ah, speaking of which, you've been thinking of going to school, right? Since you're already wearing your uniform." Robin stood up "How's your temperature?" placing the items on the bedside table "Roughly how was it?"

"Thirty-eight…" she looked down, slightly lost in thought "Eight… Seven… Mm. it's around … thirty-seven degrees Celsius."

 _So it's about 38 degrees Celsius…_ "Have you taken your medicine?"

"I just did… I think…" Cordelia pressed her hand to her head, although she couldn't really feel the difference.

"Really…" Robin stretched slightly as he had sat down for about an hour "Then we'll have to wait for your fever to go down…" Robin made his way to the door "Also you should get a change of clothes. It'd be better…" he heard a dull thump behind him "ok?" Turning around he panicked, HE DEFINETLY DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE CORDELIA ON THE FLOOR. "Cordelia!?" although she remained silent he continued "Hey… what's going on?!" she muttered something under her breath. "Eh?"

She looked up at him, with a frown "Where are you going?"

"Where?" Robin answered plainly "I was just going to get a drink"

"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked again, it wasn't like she hadn't heard him, she just wasn't paying attention, her eyes were glazed over.

 _Huh?!_ Robin stared at her oddly as he tried to make sense of what she was saying. Noticing that the towel had dropped to the floor he made to grab it "Cordelia, I think you should get some more rest right now…" however she grabbed his arm when he nearly picked up the towel.

"Where… Where… are you going…" Cordelia was close to tears, Echoes of her dream drifted back through her mind.

 **(Short flashback)**

"Cordelia," Phila kneeled in front of a younger Cordelia "you've always been strong, and able to withstand anything. But I've always made use of that fact. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Cordelia smiled weakly. "I know that Dad's not at home, and mummy's having a tough time at work. I'm not a child now." Closing her eyes so that they wouldn't water in front of her mom she waved "It's okay. Have a safe trip mummy…"

 **(Back to Robin and Cordelia)**

Robin eyes grew wide as he stared, she looked so sad…

"Why's it always , always like this?" Cordelia gasped "Why are you always not around…" Cordelia's grip tightened around Robin's wrist "Where are you always going…"

"Cordelia." Robin definitely understood where she was coming from at this point. "Under such circumstances, you shouldn't say 'where are you going' but rather 'don't go' right?"

Before either of them knew it, Cordelia's tears started dropping towards the ground, leaving trails down her face. Looking up at Robin she whispered "Where are you going?" this time directed at Robin and not her past.

"I'm not going anywhere." Robin replied firmly "I need you to realize that distancing yourself from me isn't that solution" Cordelia's grip on Robin's wrist had slackened but he entwined their hands once again, "So long as Cordelia stops thinking like this." He took a deep breath "Then I will always be by your side."

Cordelia, clenched her eyes, not just in happiness but she gratefully leaned towards him, her head rested on his chest, they sat there, unmoving. Pulling away reluctantly Cordelia nodded slowly.

Robin smiled, his hands raised to wipe the tears from her face, _is she unable to control her emotions?_ "remember to drink lots of water after crying alright?" she nodded again, the tears not quite stopping yet. _She's acting so timid…_ "Anyways, you should be going to bed first. I hope your temperature didn't go up too high." Whilst Robin was talking Cordelia's face fell, she felt worse with each passing second, "Though it isn't time for lunch yet," Robin glanced at the clock still unaware of the situation in front of him "you'll still need to eat something before you can take your medicine…" turning back and looking at Cordelia he jumped in shock "Co-Cordelia…"

"I feel…" Muttering her first words since her outburst "So…. Sick…."

Quickly moving Cordelia back to her bed and taking her temperature Robin confirmed his earlier thought. _Thirty-eight degrees Celsius…_

"Cordelia, about school." Robin realized what he meant "Ah, no, not about school. To be more precise I called Vaike and told him about your situation." _Is she sleeping?_ He continued "Anyways, there's no need for you to submit your assignments. He hesitated. Is now really a good time to say it? Honestly it's been stuck on his mind for weeks and this seems to be the best time as any to say it. "And…" he steeled his resolve and continued "I've liked you… Cordelia. For a Very long time now…" he continued "You've shown me many sides of you… the caring side of you…, the family side of you…, the angry side of you… and…" He blushed heavily at this line "I like every side of you…" finishing it off he smiled "and although you get angry at me, at times… I'll stay by your side. So let me see every single side of you." Having gotten it off his chest now, he felt immensely better. He assumed she was asleep. "And well, there's a lot of food in the fridge." Getting up he stretched "I'll hang around at the living room till noon, but I'll have to make a trip to school in the afternoon. If anything comes up you can text or call me." Making his way out of the room he added "I'll hurry back as soon as possible."

After hearing the door shut Cordelia sat up quickly, mostly in shock. Looking around she knew that he wasn't in the room still. "Wait…" Cordelia definitely heard all of that confession, "Wait… wait… wasn't that… a confession?" she felt better, no idea how. _I feel like just cause I had a huge shock my fever went down by a notch… humans are scary…_

'I like you' it echoed in her memory, she held onto it, not willing to let go. The butterflies in her stomach unyielding, the blood rushed to her face again as she covered her face with her hands. _Why? I don't understand…_ she planted her face firmly in her sheets. _Why did he have to say that as well? Did he say it because he knew I was awake? I thought we had gone back to the way things were before…_ leaning back into her bed she sighed. "if I just pretended that i didn't hear a thing." She muttered "can this relationship that we built up stay the same?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Sorry i couldn't hold up to my end of the bargain, I had to return to uni a bit earlier than i had anticipated. nonetheless here is a chapter! It's a bit of a shorter chapter just because this was where I thought it would be best to end it off. Fluff! and A confession! In other news Kamui (AKA Corrin) has been released alongside Bayonetta for Smash! I was so happy and Kamui is SO MUCH FUN TO PLAY! (Another part of my procrastination my bad). Fates is coming in less than 2 weeks and I cannot be happier to get my English translation! (I've got an idea for a FE Fates fanfic really soon just you guys wait) Also, next chapter is gonna be super long, like almost as long as the first chapter!

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap (No seriously i stayed up till 3 writing this so it might not be as good as usual)

Kt4


	14. Misunderstandings-Happiness

Hey guys, holy fucking shit it's been too long! As I promised a MUCH longer chapter for you guys. The reason this was so delayed is because I have been playing the crap out of Fates. I Honestly love conquest to death and the siblings from Conquest so much! (I'm currently doing a Lunatic Conquest run) Anyways If you want to visit my castle the code is: 10364-87803-48805-00627. It was my first revalation Route playthrough and I wanted as many unique pairings as possible.

As for my favourite character it has to be Soleil, however if we're talking about First gen it would have to be Oboro. Now i won't delay you guys any longer. Enjoy!

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

Gaius chuckled as he tiptoed into Robin's room. _I wonder why he asked me to come and help him?_ Looking around he smiled when he found a picture of the two of them together. _Ah good ol times…_ Believing that it was time (despite it being just before six am…) to wake him up he started shaking him. "Hey Robinnnnn~" He whispered first, gaining more volume as he continued "Oh bubblesss~"

"Huh?" Muttered Robin in his sleep, _whoever the fuck it is waking me up had better have a good reason…_ Robin cracked open his eyes to see a Cheery Gaius.

"Good morning!" Gaius did a mini wave "Bubbl-" He was cut off by a sudden kick to the stomach from Robin "essss~"

While Gaius was trying to reduce the pain coming from his stomach, Robin got up quickly feeling instantly refreshed. Must have been kicking the idiot best friend, _ **A cheerful/bright morning.**_ "Is this a dream? Why is Gaius in my room?" he started looking around for his clock. "What time is it…" He did a double take when he realized "WHAT THE FUCK GAIUS IT'S ONLY SIX!"

"Not even an apology…" Gaius teared up slightly, _he kicked me sooo hardddd_ "Wasn't it bubbles the one who asked me to come?" he trembled "Aren't you the who messaged me 'there's something I want to talk about'!"

"Who asked you to come over so early in the morning" Robin deadpanned. After rapping Gaius on the head he muttered "Please use some common sense…" Robin started walking towards the kitchen and Gaius perked up.

"Ohh! I haven't had breakfast yet"

"Is that so…" Robin slowly turned around, his usual carefree expression on his face "Is tiramisu ok with you? I normally just have toast but you like sweet stuff right?"

"That sounds good!" Gaius licked his lips at the thought of a sugary treat. "But won't you feel uncomfortable if I'm the only one eating the cake?"

"Nah," Robin waved it off "Don't worry about it" and he stepped into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Gaius and himself.

Gaius smiled, Robin wasn't always like this. He used to be so mild mannered, but also so distant… The one who pulled forth this change is the girl he met in Ylisse High… Gaius was snapped out of his stupor when Robin placed his cake in front of him, true to his word all he was having was some toast. Taking a bite of the Lee bakery's Tiramisu Gaius trebled in happiness (As he does with all sweets).

"So…" Robin sat down "how did you get in?"

"Oh, that" Gaius had another bite, "I met your mom this morning, so she let me in before she left to the store."

"Oh so you bothered my mom as well as myself" Robin muttered whilst slowly chewing his toast. "You sure can be annoying"

"How many times do I have to remind you" Gaius sighed "You're the one who asked me to come today…"

"Oh did I?" Robin chuckled to Gaius's annoyance.

"Also Bubbles I am a guest after all," Pointing at Robin's lack of a shirt he muttered "And you're dressed like that… or more like not dressed at all." Gaius tried to put on a serious face "Please be a bit more mindful.

"Is Gaius a guest?" Robin grinned sadistically (A trait he got from Cordelia) "My apologies."

"Hey if you're gonna treat me like this I'm going to cry" Gaius sighed. "So… what is it? What do you want to talk about?"

Robin put down his toast slowly, his face contorted in annoyance but there was a hint of red on his pale cheeks.

"Ah…" Gaius realized what it was and smiled "It's about Cordelia right?"

Robin nodded before bracing himself for the long ass speech to come.

"What happened, you guys didn't get into a fight did you? OH I know! She must be angry at you. It's your fault that you don't know how to talk properly right? And then what? And then what? Break up? Did you guys break up? How many months did you two go out? When did you break up? Jeez leave it to you to secretly watch out for her. Ah, But if It's like this, then the plan for the double date will…"

Having had enough Robin muttered in annoyance "We're not even in a relationship"

"Oh…" Gaius looked down sadly but brighten up "Hey at least that double date can still happen right?"

"It could" Robin muttered, playing around with the pillow he was hugging.

 **(A short explanation later)**

"Ah, so that's the situation?" Gaius had sat on the bed, Robin stayed on the floor. "Well why didn't you say so earlier?"

"More like you weren't listening at all!" Robin yelled in annoyance.

"Well I guess this is fine, but why did you need me? That guy… who was it Vaike? The guy who's always around with you" Gaius brainstormed "wouldn't it be better if you talked to him instead."

"I can't… talk to Vaike about this…" Robin dipped his head slightly.

Gaius wore a smug smile when he realized the implications of his statement. "Oho? So that's how it is?" Without a moment to spare he leaned close to Robin "Then how'dya confess?" Leaning closer despite Robin's discomfort " did you just straight up go 'I like you' just like that?! Man-"

"No" Robin smacked Gaius's chin with the back of his fist. Whilst Gaius was reeling in pain he continued "I didn't ask about her feelings, and it was almost like… I just left after saying my piece… That's how it felt…" Robin mashed his face into his pillow muffling his voice "Altough I was just afraid of hearing her reply." Looking down at his floor he drew circles in the carpet. "I'm despicable."

"No, you were pretty direct." Gaius held his still aching jaw "So much so that my heart's aching for you…" After a short while he thought of something "How should I put this?" Looking at Robin directly he asked, "How do you want your relationship to be like?" Gaius took a deep breath to prepare his monologue. "To be together from day to night? Wanna hold her hand as you walk together? Brag about it to everyone else?" He stood up "Do you want her to tell you she likes you? Do you want to trouble her?" taking a sip of his water he continued, "Do you want her to belong to you and no other? DO you want to treasure her?" He smirked slightly before continuing with her "Do you want to kiss her? Do you want to go to bed with her?"

Robin turned his head in surprise "HUH?!" a blush staining his pale skin once again.

"Ah, the reason's really, really important." Gaius smiled "Did'ya confess just so you could do all that stuff?" Gaius leaned back and looked at the ceiling whilst awaiting his answer

After a long pause Robin sighed "I don' think so."But… To make her belong to me and no other… It's not for sure but that could be a reason."

"If that's the case "Gaius pat Robin lightly on the shoulder "Didn't you already find the answer then? What you just said is good enough a reason."

Robin didn't cheer up at all."What I might say could make you really unhappy…" Taking a deep breath he continued "If I were a girl, I wouldn't want to date 'Robin' Honestly. A strange guy who's both gloomy and unpopular, someone who was extremely disliked in middle school, whose studies are sub-par and is only below average." Swapping sides he notes "On the other hand, there's Cordelia, who's popular everywhere she goes, much like the sun. She's both intelligent, humorous, and she's well-liked by the class… Someone like me would never do for her-" Robin found himself interrupted when Gaius stepped on his head. He turned around with a murderous face (Kinda like a 'you wanna die' type of reaction)

"This counts as my leg!" Gaius announced "Swapping legs he then said "This will be Cordelia's…" however his sense of balance was lacking since he was on the bed and he was swaying a lot.

"Please just use one leg to settle this." Robin muttered.

"Fine then." Gaius's face transformed into an angry one "You think that this is in Cordelia's best interests? That's absolute bullshit!" Grabbing Robin's shoulders he exclaimed "The moment that you doubted yourself was also the same moment where you doubted Cordelia!" Robin's eyes widened when he remembered Cordelia's words. 'Why do you care about my reputation?!' Gaius dealt the final blow "Don't say such things so easily because the person that likes you will be pained when they hear it, SO don't run away!"

Robin finally understood, closing his eyes he smiled lightly, **Don't run away, I've only just realized that I was running away because of what he said.** "Thanks Gaius," the redheads face was alight with glee until he head the next part "For someone who's repeated year 2 of highschool twice," he smiled mischievously "the things that you say are rather different."

"HOOOOOLD THE FUCK UP! I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T SPREAD THAT!" Gaius cried silently "and to think I even helped with your problem man!"

Robin chuckled at Gaius's antics. Before shooing him out of the room so he could change.

 **(The next day)**

Robin was completely ready to confront Cordelia about the confession. However it didn't seem to be the case as she still didn't come to school.

"Oh… So Cordelia is resting today too…" Robin sighed.

"Mm, she said she still feels a little unwell." Lissa replied,

"is that so…" Robin smiled a bit forcefully I'm relieved, yet at the same time, _I feel as if I've been drenched with cold water…_

"It's rare for Cordy to not inform Robin beforehand." Lissa chuckled, an innocent smile on her face "So did something happen between you and Cordy?"

Robin gulped before answering "W-What do you mean?"

"Well we're friends, so that's usually the case. I can understand." Lissa smiled much like a cat. Walking up the stairs she turned her head to look at Robin again. "You know Robin, you kinda resemble the guy that I like."

"…Really?" Robin had absolutely no idea.

"Even though that guy's different from you," Lissa exclaimed without really thinking "he's super handsome."

"Haha…" _I hope she doesn't mean me…_

 **(Later in the day in the library)**

"Say Red, what're you planning to do in the afternoon?" Vaike checked the bookshelf before returning the books.

"In the afternoon…" Robin tapped his chin before replying "I'm going back home I guess."

"Wait you aren't going to maths?"

"Mm, that's because there's not much of a requirement for my aspiration."

"That's because we can choose our classes in year three." Vaike stated

"But those who're aiming to go to a national university are pretty intense, to actually go for more classes than required." Robin immediately thought of Fredrick and Miriel.

"By the way have you lost weight, Red?" Vaike asked nonchalantly, "Is it because of stress?"

Robin dropped a book he was trying to place on the shelf. "I've lost…" he looked at Vaike in horror "Have I… lost weight…?"

"Oh. Uh" Vaike didn't realize but he hit a very sore subject for Robin. "Let's go check!" Grabbing Robin by the hand he dragged him out of the library towards the infirmary.

"GOD DAMMIT STOP DRAGGING ME AROUND!" Robin flailed in vain.

"NEVER!" Vaike chuckled even more.

Robin stood on the scale awaiting Vaike's response, after waiting 10 seconds he grew uneasy. "How many kilo's? How much do I weigh?" Robin panicked slightly "I can't see it from here man!"

"No…" Vaike muttered in despair.

"Teach what kind of response is that?" Robin was on the verge of panicking

"No."

"Is it fifty-something Kg…?" Robin asked hopefully.

"It's not even close to fifty." Vaike looked at Robin sadly "It's 48 Kg."

Robin recoiled in utter shock…

The nurse (Cherche) opened the door and noticed the two of them. "Are you two alright? Why were you in here on your own?" She then noticed the depressing air around the room before smiling at them. "Ah the weighing machine is slightly broken."

"OH! IS THAT TRUE?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes that's why," she smiled and raised a her index finger "you'll need to **Reduce** the weight that you get **by one kg** " not realizing what she was doing to Robin she continued "You'll also need to take away the mass of your clothes.

"Nurse. Please stop talking! Don't take away anymore of Red's weight ahhhhhh!" Vaike held out his hand in a vain attempt to stop the onslaught of the nurses destructive reasoning.

"It's because my stomach's empty now!" Robin lied to convince both himself and Vaike.

"Really?! Are you hungry now?!" Vaike asked in hope.

"Eh, mm…!" Robin sighed before looking away, "I had a really heavy breakfast… not to mention the yoghurt I had…"

"Doesn't that mean you're full! Quit lying!"

"What should we do? It might just disappear in the end!" Robin cried in despair.

"It dropped so drastically? Your weight actually dropped so drastically?"

Cherche chuckled before saying "even if your weight decreases drastically, it doesn't mean it'll be gone."

Vaike pushed Robin to the nurse before saying "Doctor… is there hope for my child…"

Cherche started laughing, when she did manage to stop she just smiled "Forget about it already, sit down and have some barley tea." She poured out 3 glasses whilst the boys were occupied.

 **(Meanwhile in the highwind household)**

Cordelia stood on her scale in shock, _I mean I've gotten better from my cold… but I haven't been going to school…_ Cordelia was filled with self-loathing _It's all beacuase I spent all day sleeping at home.. that's why it's all coming back now…_ resting her head against the bathroom wall she sighed _I don't know what attitude I should have when I face Robin…Normally, I'd be able to send him a text easily, but right now I haven't been able to press the 'send' key at all…_ Slapping herself as to not be so depressed she left the bathroom.

"Cordy" Severa was near the kitchen "Is it okay if I ate the yoghurt in the fridge?"

"Go ahead" Cordelia smiled

"Ah I bumped into Robin earlier. "Oh and you didn't bring him back with you. That's rare."

"Well, that's because he was with a girl." Severa replied not realizing what she had said.

"Ah…" Cordelia took a while to process it before recoiling in shock "Eh… wait. Ah… AH?! AHHHHHHH?!"

"Hey sis, which should I eat?" Severa still hadn't realized the severity of what she had said. "Oh! There's a lot of orange pulp in this one!"

"I don't like citrus fruits, so you can have that." Cordelia wanted to know "I wasn't talking about that!" Severa looked at her in confusion "You mentioned a girl. Who was it?"

"Ohhh that" Severa mumbled as she ate her yoghurt, "It was someone I didn't know. She was wearing another school's uniform.

Cordelia's thought process literally went like this. Other school's uniform A girl from another school Meeting outside I like Cordelia Isn't this two-timing? Isn't this two-timing? it's not two-timing?

 _Oh god this is not good, not good at all… have I become pessimistic because I got heavier… that's definitely just his friend…_ Cordelia started opening up her yoghurt "Did it look like they were close? Or were they talking about anything?"

"Huh? Um…" Severa didn't think before mentioning "They were standing **real close,** and their arms were **hooked together** too." Severa then thought _Cordy looks mad, I probably shouldn't tell her that it was Inigo's beautiful sister…_

Cordelia dropped the yoghurt, too shocked to realize Severa was talking about how much she wasted it. _A girl…? With their arms hooked together…?_ _ **WHY?**_

She locked herself in her room, and sat on her bed. With her back to the wall she sighed. "I'm such an idiot. I could've texted him as I normally would and ask him about it." She started rapidly tapping "Who knows it could've been a middle school friend like Gaius. And it's not for sure that it's Robin…" she paused completely. Before closing her phone, she wiped the tears away. _I can't ask… I'm too scared._

 **(Now normally I would have ended it there, however I did promise to write an extra-long chapter so here you guys/girls go!)**

 **(What had happened)**

"Olivia, are you alright?" Robin asked, Olivia was holding onto his arm to support her leg.

"I think I'm ok, I just twisted it a little" she flinched when she tried to put weight on it. "Thank goodness you were close by though Robin. I'd be suspended at best, and at worst I'd have to leave the school if the teacher saw."

"Well, if you know what is going to happen don't do it again."

"But…" Olivia blushed before smiling at Robin "Being with Gaius makes me really happy, so I wasn't too careful…"

"…I see." Robin muttered before noticing Gaius.

"Robinnnn!" Gaius ran as fast as he could over "Sorry, I left my bicycle in school."

"Ah, it's fine… Just don't ever ride together again." Robin sighed in aspiration.

"We'll be careful in the future…" Olivia's face was blotched red still.

"It's fine." Robin turned his cold and amazed look to Gaius "To have witnessed a bicycle crashing into a utility pole… that is definitely the first time I've ever seen it happen."

"Only Robin is capable of such a cold look." Gaius sighed

"Haha!" Olivia laughed at her boyfriend's expression. Robin just wondered if she actually reflected on it.

Gaius looked at her in worry "are you alright Livy? Can you walk?"

"Gaius didn't you hit your shoulder earlier. Are you okay?" Robin looked at him and noticed his face was contorted in pain.

"Ahahaha… it actually hurts a lot." Gaius smiled

"What are you laughing about…" Robin sighed. "Alright you two, hold onto my properly."

"Sorry!" Gaius chuckled since Robin was being kind.

"Shut up man…" he then started lecturing them "the next time you ride you better pay attention, I'm not gonna ferry you guys around next time so you better actually pay attention!"

Across the street Severa can only see Olivia, so she made the assumption that something was going on.

 **(Back at the highwind home)**

"Severa… that probably isn't something you should tell your sister." Beruka muttered. (yes I'm including a fates character)

"Really?"

"You really don't know much huh?" Beruka then explained "That's called being a flirt."

"What's it mean to be a flirt?"

"It means to like a lot of people at the same time."

"But what about all my friends in school! Does that make me a flirt?!" Severa started panicking .

"I'm gonna stop you right there and tell you that doesn't count."

"Say how do you write it?"

"II think it was something like this." Beruka replied

Cordelia entered the room with some drinks for the two "Beruka, thanks for helping Severa with her homework…" however she noticed the huge word that Beruka had written on the notebook for Severa and screamed in horror.

After setting the drinks for the two Cordelia ran back into her room, remembering that she shouldn't skip school the next day she sighed. _I need to go to school tomorrow… I can't keep skipping._ "Wait! This schedule is the same as Robin's!" she sat up in shock. I'll just go for the class I need and then just hurry home afterwards… I don't want to see him…" however the image of a girl and Robin (imagined) wouldn't leave her mind, and she was really annoyed.

 **(The next day)**

"Ah Cordelia! You're all better from your cold now?!" Vaike said when he noticed her.

"TCH Don't yell so loudly!" She whispered aggressively. **Worry about her only get her to dislike him.** "Where's Robin?"

"He's coming, that guy was really worried about your cold." Vaike pointed towards the window, "Robin's seat is b the window,Cordelia you should…" however she walked away and sat at her seat away from Robin."

Vaike stared at her in shock, _huh?_

"Alright. Everyone return to your seats, I'll be distributing the data now. Whilst…" The teacher went on to start the lesson and Vaike couldn't really think about it.

"Oh… Cordelia came to school?" Robin looked at Vaike in shock "Wasn't she absent during the class meeting?"

"Yep…" Vaike crossed his arms "Well when she came for first period she looked a little…" he fumbled with his words before continuing "It felt as though she was really pissed off… she was in a really bad mood. It's like she didn't want to see you… did you guys have a fight?"

"We didn't fight" Robin sighed.

"Really?" Vaike sighed in relief "Well that's good."

"That's the bell for the next class. We're having fieldwork, Red."

"Yeah." Robin stood for a moment before looking at Vaike "Hey teach, you go first, I'll catch up"

"Oh, alright." Vaike had a feeling he knew what Robin was doing and decided to come up with an excuse for him.

 **(At the school entrance)**

Cordelia is trying to sneak away from school, she had already gone to the classes she needed and was trying to have less contact. Exhaling loudly she started walking.

"Cordelia." Robin said behind her.

"AHHHHH!" Cordelia jumped into the air in surprise.

"You're so surprised?" Robin recoiled slightly from the response "Um, there's something id like to ask you…"

"Ah, I have to go home earlier today." Cordelia tried to slip away.

Robin breathed before asking "Were you awake?" Cordelia stopped moving completely. "You were awake on that day… right?" Robin looked down in embarrassment "So…"

"Who" Cordelia asked out of nowhere.

"Who?" Robin didn't understand "eh?"

The person who hooked arms w-with you… who was it?" Cordelia looked away, scared to see his reaction. _Tell me you don't know. Tell me that Severa didn't see right, and it wasn't you. That she was just seeing things and that there's no such thing._

"About that…" Robin then realize who she was talking about and carelessly mentioned "Oh you mean Livy"

"Livy?" Cordelia's face contorted into a horrifying visage. One that made babies cry at night and wolfs cower from. (Not that Robin noticed) she clenches her fist in rage

"Ah she's a girl from Gaius's school…" Robin was about to continue but was cut off.

"This is the first time I've heard you call a girl by a nickname…" Cordelia stared at him blankly " so you'd hook your arms and walk together on the streets with the intelligent 'Livy'"

"Cordelia? I think you're mistaken." Robin didn't realize what was happening or that Cordelia wasn't listening to him already "I don't have that kind of relationship with Livy… she's Gaius's Girlfriend." At this point she couldn't hear anything besides Robin saying 'Livy' "Gaius said that Olivia twisted her foot so when he was parking his bicycle I supported her. there is nothing between me and Olivia-" before he could finish Cordelia had thrown a book at his face.

"Livy, Livy, Livy, Livy, Livy, Livy, Livy, Livy, Livy, what's with that…" Cordelia wasn't just angry but tears flowed down her face,"

"Cordelia please listen to me! Olivia-" He was cut off again by another book to the face.

"Livy, Livy, Livy, that's so annoying! Honestly!" Cordelia walked away.

"Robin picked up his glasses from the ground. He sighed, _all because I didn't realize I used her nickname and the fact I didn't know her last name… she wasn't angry because I walked with her… was it because I used the nickname?_

"That's so scary…" muttered a voice behind Robin, it was Fredrick "She's bad tempered, violent, and unreasonable, with a monster's strength and she gets physical the moment she get's angry... before you're left to die slowly…"

"If you saw you should've come to save me, prez…" Robin muttered before picking up her books. _So much for summoning the courage to confirm it, it's a problem that's beyond this level now… Who knew that it was so easy to be hated… I honestly didn't expect that._

 **(Back at the Highwind household)**

After returning home she had calmed down and thought about it. In all honesty she was worrying so much. _I threw the textbooks at his face…_ she then imagined Robin and Vaike staring at her with distaste.

"Hmpf that girl's simply too unreasonable." Imaginary Robin said.

"Is there a problem with her head?" Imaginary Vaike muttered. _  
_She stood up in shock "NO, NO! Robin would never say such a thing!"

"Cordy~" Severa got her attention

"What? If you finished your yoghurt that's good."

"Robin's here." Cordelia froze up like a statue, before thawing out immediately and grabbing Severa by the shoulders "y-y-you tell him that I'm not in…" but she was cut off when a voice said.

"Sorry for bothering." Robin noticed that Cordelia looked like she died. "Would it be better if I went back?"

However in Cordelia's mind she had a very different version of how Robin had said it.

 **(Cordelia's mental alteration)**

"What?" Robin sneered "If you didn't want me to come I'm leaving."

 **(Back to normal)**

"Please stay for awhile…" Cordelia looked away.

"O-oh? That's great." Robin placed a hand over his heart in relief. "I actually came to return these."

"Oh…" it was the books that Cordelia had threw at Robin's face… "Ah….. mm…"

"Initially I thought it'd be alright if I returned it tomorrow, but I was worried that you needed it for homework…"

"Oh… I see" Cordelia replied awkwardly… The silence that followed was deafening.

 _Definitely still angry,_ Both had the same thought.

Robin glanced up at her from his seat _What is she angry about… I guess it has to do with Olivia…_

Cordelia took a peek at him from her spot, _He definitely doesn't know what I was angry about… Which is expected since it was for such a petty reason..._

When their eyes met they were both compelled to speak. Both went to apologize but Cordelia went first.

"I'm sorry!" she looked away sheepishly "I used these, I threw it at you twice…"

"It's okay really. It was my fault in any case… Ah—about that—It's because Gaius's girlfriend brought up unpleasant thoughts and memories for you…"

"Um… what is 'Livy's' surname?" Cordelia asked sheepishly.

"Uh…" Robin smiled at the ridiculousness "I actually have no idea."

"Haha! What's with this." She smiled, tears long gone.

Robin although surprised by her laughter he smiled. _This is the usual Cordelia…_

"This is great…" She crossed her arms, completely happy "honestly… if you had only told me earlier then I wouldn't have gotten mad."

Robin inwardly sighed, _and of course she's also unreasonable…_

"Do you want to have dinner first before you leave?" Cordelia sat next to Robin, acting meek.

"Well, as long as there aren't any tomato peels in the salad."

"Well I'm definitely going to put that into the salad. Or else Severa will become a picky eater like you!" Cordelia giggled "Alright I'll leave that for later…"

Robin sighed, _I suppose I'll just leave it be._

"I was awake." Robin swerved around, looking at her. "I heard. Everyone of your words… that day."

Robin waited for a while before asking. "And your answer?"

"Yes."

Robin couldn't keep the smile off his face. He hugged Cordelia, her face reached the same color of her hair once again. After hugging her tightly for a minute he let go.

"Cordelia?" he brushed some hair from her face.

"Yeah?" She was still recovering from the hug slightly off balance and in danger of falling over.

"Close your eyes." Robin whispered.

Gulping Cordelia complied. Unaware as to what he was about to do.

"What are you-"

She was suddenly cut off by Robin capturing her in a kiss, her eyes opened in surprise. If her face hadn't burned enough before it was definitely burning now. It was short and sweet, but Cordelia wouldn't have it any other way. Their foreheads leaned towards each other, a small smile on both their faces.

 **That marked the day that the two of them had officially started dating. (Known by their friends and unknown by their school)**

 **Outside a presence had pulled up just outside the Highwind household. Someone who hadn't been there for two years…**

(To be continued)

* * *

Review section! (This is new) :D Basically if your Review has a username i'll reply to it as best I can if it's story related or game related i'll try!

(Just One review for now since it's the most recent one. I'll try reply to all the rest next time if you guys want me to)

Zeark: Thanks for liking the story! It really helps alot. As for chapter 37, I'd like to keep this rating T however I might make a side story if enough people ask for it. Robin and Cordelia was my first pairing (For the avatar) and i absolutely loved it!

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Sorry this came out so late, but I finally finished it. It's once again 3 am so do tell me if i made any errors. This Chapter was so hard to write because it was a bunch of feels, and the manga really captures it will.

Also be sure to help me out by voting on the poll! Just go to my profile and it should be there.

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap (No seriously i stayed up till 3 writing this so it might not be as good as usual)

Kt4


	15. Dad

Summer begins, I have finished my exams and READY TO RELAX! This chapter is slightly shorter because I wanted to get something out to you guys Asap. Overwatch is really fun right now soooo It's gonna be a while for the next chapter, Think a week since i have so much more free time right now haha.

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

 **Outside a presence had pulled up just outside the Highwind household. Someone who hadn't been there for two years…**

Robin smiled awkwardly "So… you were listening that day." He fiddled around with a hairclip, "I see…"

Cordelia chuckled "My fever fell when you actually confessed! I was so shocked."

"Well although I'm surprised you were awake." He closed his eyes in thought "I did tell you whilst you were awake, so I can't blame you for avoiding me."

"Oh hush!" Cordelia blushed "That was so embarrassing!"

"Still, I didn't say it because I wanted a response," He took off his glasses, "I was honestly too scared to listen to your response." Sighing me smiled weakly at her "Sorry about running away…"

"Robi-" Cordelia was cut off when the door slammed open, eyes wide she gasped at who was at the door.

"Cordy~," A huge man stood at the doorway, "Who is this?" He parted his long red hair with a finger, a headband was tied loosely on his forearm. A cigarette hung lazily in his lips.

Robin stared up at the hulking figure of a man in shock, _WHOTHEFUCKISTHAT?!_

Cordelia bolted up in shock, the books on her lap long forgotten. "ROY!?"

"Anyway, Where's Phila?" The man named Roy looked around.

"W-w-wha-Why are you even here!?" Cordelia walked up to him still in slight shock.

Meanwhile Robin just stared in stupor. _Who is that man?_

"I'm just here for fun." Roy got a good look at Cordelia and laughed, "Hey, Cordy! You'vegrown!" He gave his daughter a slap on the rear.

"HEYYY! Where the hell do you think you're touching," Cordelia glared at him, hands trying to keep Roy from doing anything else "I can't believe you!"

Roy finally looked at the other male in the room, grinning he pointed at Robin whilst circling his arm around Cordelia, "Hey, who's that? He's got hella Piercings." He puffed another breath of smoke into the air "Can I pet him or what?"

"For god's sake get rid of that Cigarette Roy!" Cordelia struggled in his grasp before he let her go.

"Everyone smokes right?" He exhaled some smoke in Robin's direction, Leaning down to get a closer look at his piercings.

"Um no, I'm, I'm underage so…"

"Your piercings are amazing~" Roy cut him off "Didya do em' yourself? Safety pins?"

"Y,Yes… when I was in middle school…" Robin started to sweat when Roy came close.

Cordelia decided that enough was enough, having had enough of her fathers shit she drop kicked him in the head. "Get rid of the cigarette, retard!"

Roy held his head in pain, before mumbling "Cordelia… maidens don't perform axe kicks on their fathers…"

"Actually they do these days, didn't you know?" Cordelia deadpanned

Robin had no clue how to feel, here was Cordelia's elusive father, someone he hadn't seen in the 2 years he had known her.

"Is it a method of showing love?" Roy asked hopefully.

"NO." Cordelia shut him down just like that.

Finally heeding Cordelia Roy put out his cigarette, "I come home once in a blue moon and yet, Phila isn't even here, and my daughter approaches me with violence." He plopped his head on top of Cordelia's "and there's some dude here I don't even know."

"At least give us a call" Cordelia glared at him. "It's common sense to call first!"

"Say did you gain weight Cordy?" Roy chuckled.

"Get away fuckass old man!" Cordelia was about to shove him but he plopped down next to Robin.

"Cordy~ I'm hungry, Make something light for me."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Cordelia grumbled, "I guess it can't be helped…"

"She complains but makes something for me anyway." Roy chuckled, "I've got a good kid."

"Ah… I see." Robin replied, still unsure about how to approach the situation. "Uh, um" He made to stand up to introduce himself but Roy dragged him back down.

"Just sit and relax!" Roy chuckled cheerily, dragging Robin into a one armed hug.

"Okay…" Robin sighed, honestly having no idea what to think. _What is this situation…? I can't even introduce myself even if I try to stand up…_

"So. Who are you?" He made an attempt to grab a cigarette but stopped himself.

"My name is Robin Lee… from Ylisse Highschool" he nearly bowed in reflex.

"Really? Same age as Cordy?" He settled for drumming his hands on the armrest.

"Y…yes" _He's so personal…._

"What's up today? How's school?"

"Well we're third years now so we can choose our courses as 3rd years…"

"Oohhh right right…" they sat there in silence before Roy sat up in shock. "Oh shit! Did this old man get in your way?"

"Wha- No- nothing like that…" Robin waved his hands franticly.

"Oh for real?" Roy looked at him in pity

"Oh Jeez Reflet, do they tell you that your eyelashes are super long?"

"U…m Not really… also my name is Robin."

"Sorry bout that," he got closer "Say don't you think your face is prettier than Cordelia's?"

Before Robin could answer Cordelia bashed Roys head with a bowl, the bowl that contained his noodles. "Alright, Gain way" She deadpanned. All the way Cordelia just nonchalantly continued like she hadn't smashed her father.

"Cordy you could have just put it on the table" Roy grumbled.

"Sure, sure I'll keep it in mind." Cordelia responded.

"Jeez where on earth did this violent streak come from?" Looking at Robin he smiled "Sorry about that, my kid has some crazy domestic violence habits."

"Ah no, I isn't true at…" Robin paused, his face still sore from the books, "not at all.."

"Say Robin are you a single child? You got any siblings?" Roy asked, picking at his duffel bag.

"I'm an only child," Robin massaged his face to hopefully cleanse the feeling of books impacting his face.

Suddenly the air got a heavier, the room almost darkened, Roy breathed before uttering "I won't let you have my daughter."

"What?!" Robin was about to panic. _NOT AFTER ALL THIS TIME, I'VE COME SO FAR PLEASE._

But after an intense few seconds (Felt like hours for Robin) Roy smiled cheekily, "Just a joke!" chuckling he continued "I just wanted to try saying that once in my life haha"

"I… I see." _He's so hyper! That gave me a heart attack._

"U-Um… Cordelia always called you 'daddy' But…" Robin started.

"Ah does she now?" Roy chuckled "I see daddy huh?"

"So I was surprised when she called you by your actual na-"

"Robin," Roy mentioned in a serious tone, "I'm surprised, but I just want to know. How about calling Cordelia by her nickname. Just 'Cordy'"

Robin gulped, not quite used to it, taking a deep breath he nodded, "I'll try, I'll… call her by her first name…" He braced himself "Cord-"

"Heh," Robin stared at Roy chuckling to himself. "Just kidding, just kidding!" he pat Robin on the back "I know, that would be really embarrassing to do all of a sudden!"

Robin just sighed, _I just want to get out of this place… I think I know where Severa gets her attitude._

"Hey Cordy! Cordy~!" Roy called out.

"What?! I'll be there in a second!"

"I asked Robin as well but…" Roy pointed towards the dark haired boy "It's like that right? Robin's your boyfriend?"

Both Robin and Cordelia jumped at how blunt he was, so caught off guard Cordelia couldn't form a proper sentence.

"Tha-" she stuttered, cursing herself. Eyes wide, she closed her eyes before bursting out "Yes he is! Do you have a problem with it?!" she then pressed the ladle that had been sitting in a steaming pot on his face.

"HOT, HOT! I MAY SPIT HOT FIRE BUT YOUR FATHER WILL BURN!"

"Cor-Cordelia…" Robin stared in shock.

Quickly recovering Roy rushed up and grabbed Cordelia's shoulders "Your father won't allow long-haired boys!"

Cordelia retorted quickly "Take a look in the damn mirror before you talk about long haired boys!"

"Um, I'll cut it!" Both Cordelia and Roy stopped bickering to listen. "I will cut my hair, shorter…

"Nope, let's just tie it up for now." Roy did a full 360, "I mean it'd be such a waste…" staring at Robin he decided why not "I also want to see it tied up…"

"Robin, you can just ignore this thing" Cordelia kneed her father, said father didn't flinch as this was usual.

 **In the end Roy ended up pinning Robins hair up.**

"Cordy~ Can I get more pins?" Roy cupped his hands so that his voice would reach.

"REALLY?!" Cordelia just stopped cooking "I'm Running out old man!"

"Never thought I'd do this for a guy but this is fun!" Roy chuckled.

"Ah…" Robin sighed. "As for the hair should I still cut it shorter after all?"

"Oh… I don't really care, I'll leave that up to you."

"Robin aren't you super popular with the girls? I mean you've got the looks."

"No, not at all…" Robin laughed "it's the opposite actually"

"You sure it'll be okay being with my Little flower?"

"Yes…" Robin blushed "Since the one I like is Cordelia…"

"So nice!" Roy laughed "I want to go back to my high school days as well! It's so bitter sweet I can't take it!"

"Here are the tons of pins you ordered" Cordelia took the opportunity to stab them into her fathers head.

"You really are like Phila when she was younger" Roy rubbed the spot she hit gingerly "If it weren't me, anyone would die from all the abuse."

"So you were like this since you were young," Cordelia sighed "You annoying old fart."

"You guys are really close…" Robin chuckled slightly.

"Right?!" Roy pulled Cordelia into a one armed hug again, Cordelia just waved her hand dismissively, her expression grim.

Everyone in the room turned when they heard a dull thud, Phila had returned. Her groceries left forgotten. She stared at Roy in disbelief. "Roy…?"

"Yo, Phila" He replied.

"Wha-" and like that the dramatic tension was gone. "What should I do? I don't have enough supplies to prepare tonight's dinner for you…" She placed her hand on her cheek. (Oh dear oh my)

"Seriously!?" Roy deadpanned in shock.

"Cordelia, Severa, Robin and Myself." Phila counted her fingers as she listed the members.

"Ah, in that case I'll just go home!" Robin stood up.

"Hey, so are you going to borrow Robin's tableware as well?" Cordelia stared blankly at Roy.

"NOT EVEN TABLEWARE FOR THE FATHER OF THIS FAMILY?!" Roy cried slightly, "Alright then dinner will be outside with the bill on me!" He crossed his arm as he announced "What do you guys want?! Phila goes first"

"Beluga Caviar… I would also like some wine," She smiled, slightly happy.

"We can't eat stuff like that with two students and one brat!" Roy shot her down. "Cordy how about you?"

"Shark fin soup and…" Cordelia smiled cheekily.

"Denied!" he then focused on Robin. "Robin! What do you want to eat?"

"I know a good place I can take us to." Robin smiled at Roy, "It shouldn't be too expensive, Mr Highwind"

"Seriously?! You're the best Robin!" Roy chuckled, pulling Robin into another hug.

Cordelia and Phila just sighed in sadness, Robin noticed their depressed looks and smiled at them. "The steak is pretty pricey though." And instantly Cordelia laughed.

"What was that?" Roy asked before waving his hand dismissively "Nevermind! SEVERA! We're going out to eat!"

"Daddy?! Your home?!" Severa almost lauched herself at him before stopping herself. "Where have you been!?"

"Just doin work Sev" Roy smiled before picking her up "Lets go!"

 **(After dinner, Cordelia walking back with Robin)**

"Sorry that we gave you so much trouble" Cordelia sighed, the sky had long gone dark. The stars were faint, the cicada's chirped away, even at night.

"Nah, it was fine." Robin chuckled "Roy didn't look so happy when the three of you ordered steak"

"He needed to give us something for being away for so long anyways!" Cordelia muttered.

"Well tell your dad I said thanks for paying for my share as well" Robin smiled.

"He's always so forceful and selfish." Cordelia sighed.

"Haha…" Robin chuckled awkwardly; _somehow thinking that it's like that because it's your family makes it easier to understand._

Cordelia sneaked a glance, before clearing her throat. "Robin."

"What is it?" Robin answered, however he understood when she entwined her hand in his. Blushing slightly he decided to look forward. Sneaking a glance, she was blushing ever so slightly, it was cute… "Cordelia."

"Yes?" they stopped walking and she looked at him.

"I don't really know anything about Cordelia." Robin admitted, "But little by little, just little by little." He looked towards the sky "I wonder if I can start getting to know you even better." He smiled at her "It'd be nice if I could.

Cordelia Smiled "I think that goes for both of us."

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

After walking for a bit longer Robin stopped, "Alright, thanks for seeing me here," reluctantly he let go "I don't want you to be walking home by yourself too late."

"Alright, take care" Cordelia made to leave however Robin grabbed her arm.

"Cordelia," Robin smiled before capturing her lips in another kiss. It lasted longer than their first, but it ended just as quickly. "Have a safe trip home."

The light blush that dotted her cheeks now dominated most of her face, once again Robin had rendered her defenseless! "Y-You too!" She dashed away in embarrassment.

Robin chuckled, mixed feelings of embarrassment welling up in his stomach.

 **That night, he learned the sorrowful feel of parting. However he also learned of the comfort of her beating pulse…**

* * *

Review section

Zeark: Thanks for the review! I ended up using Roy, and i'm glad that RobinXCordelia was your first pairing! definitely my favorite pair :)

Psychotic101: Finally indeed, this chapter is kinda more filler but i tried to add a cute part in at the end haha.

Kingleomon13: Thanks for the support all this time, I know you've been waiting long for this so i'll try to update more.

Kpanda100: Thanks for the support :) As i said earlier i'm gonna write the next chapter soon so hold on tight.

Teleportinggnarwal: Love the name, and Yes Soleil is my favorite, and thank you for the support.

jordalink7856: Thanks! Soap opera drama is the best haha.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! For once i didn't finish this at 3 am! Haha hopefully it isn't too bad and I haven't gotten too rusty. Next chapter will be in a week so hang on!

Also I used Roy as her father because only 6 people voted on the poll and it was a tie with all 3, I feel Subaki wouldn't even be away for that long and Gregor wouldn't have long enough hair so i just chose Roy.

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	16. Change

So much for relaxing, Rip I have to do an internship for a month, ah well it won't stop me from writing whenever I can! ALSO A HUGE THANKS TO maddynshinaa on tumblr (I think she has a Fanfiction account somewhere here) for drawing the new cover! It was a Commission and I've been dying waiting for it. I'll link the bigger picture in my profile. Now without further ado. Enjoy!

 **Bold lettering means Narration**

 **(Brackets mean time or scenery change)**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

It's been two weeks since Cordelia and Robin had established their relationship. Roy had finally returned home after many years and has bonded with Robin and his family (Although the family doesn't like showing it)

"Daddy? How long will you be staying here?" Severa narrowed her eyes, curious as always but dismissive.

Roy looked up from his newspaper before smiling, "Oh right, if daddy leaves then Severa will be lonely…"

Severa didn't bat an eye at Roy walking straight past him. "I gotta use the bathroom"

"Oh…" Roy looked back at his newspaper dejected "go for it then…"

Phila who was sat across from Roy decided to also speak up. "Dear, let me ask you the same question."

Roy looked up from his newspaper mouth gaping, "Why?!" he started trembling in sadness, "Phila… Don't I belong here?"

"Silly you!" Phila started chuckling behind her palm "I'm just asking whether things will be fine at work for you."

"Thing's will be fine for a while at least." Roy threw his arms back and leaned against the couch. "They can complain all they want, I wanted to spend more time with the family."

"Roy…" Phila smiled; inside she was elated however she wouldn't show it, still somewhat mad at her husband.

Before either of them could continue the living room door opened and Cordelia walked in. "I'm home" she announced. Looking at her father she stated. "Oh Roy, Robin is here. You wanna see him?"

"Really?!" Roy jumped up from his seat on the couch "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

 **In the short time he was here he already became the neighborhood dog.**

"Pardon my intrusion" a dark haired boy with glasses appeared at the doorway (at least in Roy's eyes)

"AHHHHHMNN?!" Roy looked at said boy in anger, startling the poor guy. He was about to say something but Cordelia beat him to it.

"By the way that's Robin." Cordelia tied her hair up in a ponytail before looking at her mother "Mom is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes dear" Phila smiled "You can take a deserved break today"

"Wait how is this Robin?" Roy stared at the boy before swiping away his glasses. Startling the poor boy. He then parted the long hair that draped over his face and looked into the familiar eyes of Robin.

"Pa-Pardon my intrusion" Robin held up his hands in surrender, however at this point Roy had realized it was him.

"Woah! It's Robin! Isn't this Robin?!" Roy exclaimed, in complete surprise.

"Yes… " Robin sighed in aspiration "It's me, Robin…"

"Hey Roy, how long are ya gonna be here?" Cordelia wondered as well, making it the third and final member to ask.

"ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO CHASE ME OUT?!" Roy almost cried, "Daddy is already decomposing with the 'how long are you gonna be here' I swear I'm close to crying"

"So what?" Cordelia didn't bat an eye "You should just cry while you're at it anyway." (Oh god they always bully the father.)

"…Cordy what's your bloodtype? I might need a transfusion from all the abuse I'm getting" Roy moved closer to her. "Are you blood type a?"

"Woah, Don't come near me" Cordelia turned her head away from him "You smell like cigarettes, and old geezer."

"WHAT?! DOES YOUR FATHER NEED DEODORANT OR SOMETHING?!" Roy cried mentally "IT'S THAT BAD HUH?!"

On the other side of the room Robin and Phila were talking casually.

"Ah welcome Robin" Phila smiled "You're not going home immediately right?"

"Uh…" Robin wasn't sure "well I was just wondering what I should do for now…"

"Well it was hot outside today wasn't it?" She clasped her hands together "Why don't you take a shower?" pointing in the direction of the bathroom she continued "we have a bathtub too if that's your preference.

"Uh" Robin held out his hand to stop her "that's a bit much, I think I'll be heading home today."

"YOOOOO" Roy grabbed Robin's shoulders from behind. "Come take a bath with me!"

Robin slouched as he sighed. _REALLY!?_

"Roy, stop it" Cordelia sighed "He hates that you're doing that."

"You hate it huh…" Roy immediately retreated staring at his hands like he had just cursed someone with them.

"Oh, Uh!" Robin waved dismissively "Not at all I don't hate it!"

"Oh, Really?" Roy smiled "Let's get in then!." Grabbing Robin he pulled him towards the bathroom. "It's narrow but it'll be fine~"

Robin could only laugh nervously about the whole thing.

"Does he know where the towels are?" Phila asked, Cordelia. Bringing the plates and cutlery for the family meal.

"Roy is with himso it's fine isn't it...? I think…" Cordelia could only sigh, _how troublesome._ "Severa can you clear the table please."

"Ok Cordy!" Severa started moving newspaper and used bowls (From the dad's latest snack) and handing it to their mother. "What's for dinner tonight mommy?"

"Oh, it's soumen from Chon'sin!" Phila clapped her hands. "I learned it from a friend so let's try it out! It's cold noodles so it will be perfect for summer!"

As Cordelia brought the drinks over to the table, she heard something clatter to the floor, sighing she thought. _So he's finally seen the tattoos…_

"Wait, Roy, PLEASE RAISE YOUR HEAD!" Robin could be heard even in the dining room "IT'S NOT LIKE ONE OF THOSE YAKUZA TYPES!"

Cordelia sighed, _THAT tattoo huh?_

When the two finally came out the bath Robin was looking more tired than when he went in, understandably due to the barrage of questions that were fired in his direction. _Just how is he able to talk so, so much…_

"What are you doing tiring him out like that?" Cordelia deadpanned whilst kicking her father in the back of his leg.

"Ouch." Roy could only smile sheepishly in reply "Kinda got fired up."

Cordelia noticed Robin's still wet hair before walking up to him, "Jeez Robin, dry your hair properly please" She grabbed the towel that he had draped over his head and started rubbing this hair dry.

"Oh…" he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice and just stared at her" Ok…" _It feels nice…_

Roy watched from the side in fondness, "Phila, this reminds me of when we were younger." A smile crept onto his face.

"Oh?" Phila smiled as she set the noodles on the table "is that so, how nostalgic"

Severa just stared at everyone before asking "What's so funny."

"Nothing" Phila chuckled. "Alright let's eat dinner~"

 **(After dinner)**

Dinner was delicious, as it always was in the Highwind household, however I certain red haired father was confused over a very odd matter.

"Dinner was great Phila!" Roy smiled but then pointed at his utensils "I'll ask a very simple question, I have disposable utensils right?"

"Did you only notice it after finishing your food?" Cordelia deadpanned.

"Sorry dear, I'm not sure where your cutlery is placed" Phila sighed.

"Really…?" Roy set his sights on Robin "But we somehow have a pair of chopsticks in a mainly westernized style family…"

"I'm sorry" Robin chuckled nervously. Looking at the T.V and noticing the time he jumped up "Oh crap it's this late already?! Sorry that I stayed for so long."

"There are only morning classes tomorrow right?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah"

"That's a bit bothersome." Roy then smiled "Why not just stay over then?"

"Wait seriously!?" Robin jumped at how Roy likes him so much "That's a bit much isn't it?!"

"What should we do?" Phila placed a palm on her cheek again "there isn't a mattress for Roy… there is one for Robin though."

"And why is that?!" Roy was in shock "aren't your priorities messed up?!"

"Robin are you staying over?!" Severa asked in excitement, eyes gleaming like she had just won a prize.

"Nah, I feel bad about it…" Robin sighed.

"Hey-hey" Severa completely ignored what he said "Sleep in my room with me ok?"

Robin smacked his face. _She isn't listening…_

"No," Roy announced "Robin will be sleeping in the living room with Dad."

Robin could only sigh.

 _No one in this family listens!_

 **(Later that night)**

Cordelia peeked into the living room already clad in her sleeping wear "Okay then, night~" before switching off the light in the living room.

As Robin lay on the mattress on the floor he couldn't help but notice that Roy was sleeping in the living room as well. _WE'RE ACTUALLY SLEEPING IN THE LIVING ROOM TOGETHER… WHAT THE FUCK, Aren't you supposed to have a bed Roy?! WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE SOFA._

Roy rolled over and muttered sleepily "Robin, do you need to be up early tomorrow?"

"U-m, I'll wake up around 6 o'clock" Robin swiped his hair so it wouldn't fall on his face.

"Alright," Roy stretched his hands before letting them fall to his sides. "Sorry that you have to sleep in the same room as me."

"No-" However Robin was cut off.

"Would it be better if you were with Cordy?" Roy snickered.

"NO, NO, NO!" Robin panicked until he heard Roy's chuckles.

A moment of silence passed before Roy asked him, "Say. Robin, which part of her do you like?"

Robin stared at the back of Roy's head, unsure as to what or how to thinking about it he decided "She… doesn't judge people by their appearance; suffice to say she didn't judge a book by its cover." Although he awaited an answer it never came. Looking over at the older man he questioned "Roy?" his only reply was snoring. _He's asleep!_ After the shock had worn off Robin himself yawned and fell asleep quickly afterwards.

 **(The next morning)**

Robin woke up, almost violently. Sitting up straight, his instincts took over since he was in an unfamiliar place. After regaining his bearings he sighed in relief. _It's morning… I slept at Cordelia's place huh…_ stretching around for a while he groaned, _It doesn't feel like I had slept a bit at all…_

"I'm sweating" Cordelia mumbled, walking towards the kitchen (across from Robin and Roy) she stepped on Roy, yawning a bit she greeted Robin "Mornin." Clad in a big t-shirt and a pair of shorts she didn't seem to care that Robin has seen her wearing it.

"Uh." Robin looked away "Morning…" Blushing slightly as Cordelia walked past. "How are you this morning?"

"Still sleepy…" She opened the fridge "Looks like it will be very hot today.

"Ow." Roy grumbled "That hurts… Seriously, I can't believe that daughter of mine…"

 **(After getting ready)**

Robin opened the door as Severa rushed out "I'm off!" Severa smiled gleefully, "I get to walk to school with Cordy and Robin today!" she practically bounced as she made her way out the front porch.

Phila waved "Alright bye~"

"Should I send you off?" Roy asked.

"If you come, I will destroy you." Cordelia said with the sweetest smile on her face. "Absolutely do not come along, I'm heading off now"

Robin bowed "Sorry to have disturbed you." as he turned to leave Phila called out to him.

"Robin," turning around he look at her "When you're going out in the morning, it's 'I'm off'"

"I'm off!" an unusually warm feeling wormed its way into Robin's chest.

Phila chuckled as the two left whilst Roy almost cried at his daughter's cruelty.

 **(A street down)**

A pair students stared wide eyed, Cordelia and Robin had left from the same house.

"Bro, those two… didn't they leave from the same house earlier?!"

"HOLY SHIT REALLY?!"

"Cordelia's dating Robin?! Holy shit everyone needs to know! Cordelia is dating someone!"

 **(Later at school)**

Robin dating Cordelia had spread like wildfire, very soon everyone in the year had heard about the rumor.

"Seriously?! Cordelia from Class A!? I thought she didn't have a boyfriend!" Classmate A

"Cordelia?" Classmate B

"You two take the same elective subject don't you?"

"Oh right the really smart girl right? She's kinda cute too."

"They're saying the boyfriend is Robin." he started laughing after saying it himself.

"How's that even possible?!"

The third friend joined in "Hey wouldn't I be a better boyfriend?"

 **(The girls weren't excluded in the gossiping and rumors either)**

"Seems like Cordelia is going out with Robin," Sully scoffed,

"For real? Isn't he that really gloomy kid?!" Panne chuckled slightly "Oh Cordelia is so funny"

"Cordelia doesn't have an eye for guys." Sully concluded.

Although both Robin and Cordelia can hear everyone talking about them, they chose to keep silent.

 **(On the roof)**

Vaike slammed the wire netting, "Damn those assholes!" his rage at his classmates was building. "Spreading rumors as they please!" he wanted to punch every guy who made fun of Robin in the face. "What's with those guys making fun of Red and Cordelia!?"

"Cordy and Robin will both hear about it too, won't they…" Lissa was pulled aside by Robin and Cordelia the other day and was told about it, also regarding the identity of Marth, although she had her suspicions about it and was happy about it for them.

"It's not something to be spoken about out loud in the classroom!" He punched the netting again "And there're also kids from other classes talking about it too!" Vaike was in a rage, spewing profanities left and right.

"Yeah…" Lissa started tearing up "And after all the effort, Robin…"

"Wh-Why are you crying?!" Vaike recoiled in shock. He hugged he lightly in comfort, whilst the blonde girl cried into his shirt.

 **(Back with Cordelia)**

"I'm going to grab something, I'll catch up" Cordelia mentioned to Robin, heading back to her desk she was approached by a Virion.

"Hey Cordelia, is it true that you're going out with Robin?" Kellam had tagged along with Virion, not that anybody noticed.

"It's true" Cordelia replied bluntly, _not again…_

"Seriously?!" Kellam did a double-take

"Aren't all the guys you rejected crying right now?" Virion asked, a smug grin on his face.

"I didn't reject that many" Cordelia waved her hand dismissively.

"You're at it again!" Virion chuckled "Breaking hearts left and right!"

Robin hadn't shown himself then, having spent a day hearing rumor after rumor, gossip and more. It was depressing. It brought him down that Cordelia was also sad with how things were going. He tightened his fist before lightly punching the wall near the staircase. What Gaius said came back to him.

"Don't start saying some shit like, 'you two don't match at all!'" Gaius had told him.

"Don't worry about it Red, those people are just dumb to begin with" Vaike had told him.

"I told Cordy as well," Lissa told him "Just let it be."

"Robin, I really don't mind them" Cordelia had told him.

Steeling his resolve he had decided on something, however no one could have seen it coming.

 **(The next day)**

"Huh" Virion snicker "Cordelia… your husband didn't come"

"Is he skipping school?" Sully chuckled

"I wouldn't know about that" Virion replied.

Lissa sighed "just ignore them ok?"

Cordelia grumbled before grudgingly nodding.

"Robin is coming in the afternoon" Vaike chopped Virion on the head.

"OW!" he turned towards Vaike "What the heck Vaike!?"

The door slid open and Vaike did a double take. Virion looked at the door and also did a double take. Pretty much everyone in the classroom did a doubletake. (Cordelia and Lissa haven't seen who it was yet)

Robin had cut his hair! (Think default hair length for Robin now) His piercings and eyes clearly seen, glasses nowhere to be found and instead of wearing the Ylisse high blazer he just wore the school cardigan. The girls stared wide eyed and the guys could catch flies with their open mouths.

As he walked past Virion he rudely bumped his shoulder into him before sending him a glare that made Virion feel like the tiniest man alive.

When he finally reached Cordelia he waved at her. "Morning"

Cordelia looked at him, then at his clothes then back to him. She was too shocked, and before a coherent thought could get through her mind she hugged him. "Morning" mumbled into his shoulder

 _The change… it came so suddenly…_

 **(to be continued)**

* * *

Review section

Bird of the Stars: Thanks for the review! Same, Robin and Cordelia is the best pairing :D

Psychotic101: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Was a bit more drama-ish.

Kingleomon13: Hope this was to your liking haha.

Kpanda100: Glad you liked the last chapter! Didn't think it was up to standards but you seemed to like it well enough!

Teleportinggnarwal: You've already seen the cover picture, and i'm happy that you liked it! Oh jeez I hope you don't treat your dad Like Cordelia treats Roy...

Rednephilim: I guess you could think that, haha. Hopefully no breakup in this romance.

Your average fanfic reader: Thanks!

* * *

If you want to see the full cover art you can see it on my tumblr! I will post the link into my profile so hopefully it isn't too annoying. I cannot stress enough about how much I love her drawings. Also I play a lot of Overwatch, I wouldn't mind playing when I have time, but i'll leave my details in my profile.

If the cover art isn't showing in my profile just hop onto my Tumblr. Just KIllarthe4th.

Leave me a review! It would help me a whole lot, reviews are what motivates me to write this story!

Again do tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll be sure to change them asap

Kt4


	17. Author's note (Sorry)

The next chapter will be the last.

Sorry about the lack of updates. I was lacking motivation I suppose. The next chapter will be the last for this fanfic so I can actually add a completed story to my name.

Why? I've got other projects in mind, also I can't change Horimiya enough for this to be an original thing (I respect it too much). People seem to point it out when I already stated that it was a Horimiya parody.

Will I revisit this? Unlikely but If I ever fancy it I'll take a look.

Sorry for those who liked this story. If you didn't well don't let it bother you either.

I've got something in mind so expect something in the near future.

Thanks a lot!

Kt4


End file.
